Acaso ¿eres tú?
by HannaAsukaLangley
Summary: Un accidente hizo que Marinette terminara en el hospital, no recuerda mucho de lo que paso, sólo voz que afirma ser su admirador. Además un chico es transferido a la escuela y trata de acercarse a ella. Pequeños detalles son dejados como pistas ... ¿Marinette será capaz de descubrir las verdaderas intenciones de ese admirador? Art by: Harleysart tumblr
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

La rutina de Marinette se había visto modificada desde hacía unas semanas. La razón: aparecía una flor diferente con una nota que tenía escrita una frase, todos los días en su pupitre. Al principio pensó que era un lindo detalle, pero ahora era una obsesión.

Al final de las clases, le tocó quedarse a acomodar el material del laboratorio de química y mientras esperaba a que se enjuagaran los vasos de precipitado se quedó perdida observando el girasol que le habían dejado esa mañana, estaba atado con un gran moño de seda color rosa.

\- Girasol –habló en voz alta la ojiazul –Si me pudieras decir quién te dejo en mis manos…

\- Probablemente perdería el encanto del mensaje.

Marinette volteó a ver al dueño de esas palabras y era el modelo que estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados.

\- Me asustaste, ¿se te olvidó algo? –preguntó Marinette volviendo a meter la flor en su mochila.

\- No, pero recordé que eras la encargada del laboratorio y espere a que todos se fueran… ¿Aún tienes curiosidad por las flores? –el modelo se acercó a donde estaba la azabache.

\- Ah… este… sí; la verdad sí.

\- Y ¿qué harías si tuvieras delante de ti al culpable?

\- Pues preguntarle el motivo, y… bueno tal vez yo soy la que está obsesionada con esto, pero el "culpable" debe ser alguien muy interesante y enigmático… me encantaría conocerlo.

\- Y a mí me encantaría saber todo lo que pasa por esta hermosa mente. –el rubio le dio un beso en la frente.

\- A-Adr-Adrien…

\- Descubrir ese misterio tan mágico que eres –deslizó sus manos en la cintura de la chica –la razón por la que me siento mareado y me falta el aire cuando debo hablar contigo. –atrajo hacia si el cuerpo tembloroso de la ojiazul. –no sabes cuánto amo todas tus curvas –pasando sus manos por la espalda de una nerviosa Marinette. –Cuantas veces debo decirte

\- Adri…

\- Que adoro tus bellas y perfectas imperfecciones–el rubio le dio una ligera mordida en el cuello que la hizo soltar un gemido –Eres mi peor distracción y arriesgaré todo al decirlo pero… dame todo de ti y yo te daré todo de mi…

Marinette reconoció todas las palabras dichas por el modelo, eran las mismas de las notas, en el mismo orden que las había recibido…

\- Tú eres…

\- Acertaste –Adrien le guiño el ojo para después abrazarla fuertemente y tomar su nuca para atraerla en un beso pasional, sentía como sus respiraciones se mezclaban e iniciaban una arritmia cada vez que el metía la lengua dentro de la boca de la joven que seguía impactada ante todo lo que estaba pasando. Se separaron por falta de aire…

\- Pero…

\- Sé lo que sientes por mi desde hace mucho, pero me considero un cazador y me gusta jugar con mi presa. –Adrien volvió a abrazar a la chica. –Pero ese tipo quiso intervenir y tenía que llamar tu atención y lo logré… ¿cuál es tu respuesta?

\- ¿A qué?

\- A mi propuesta: yo te entregaré todo de mí si tú me das todo de ti.

\- Pero no me conoces …

\- Deja de poner pretextos, lo divertido será saber lo que hay aquí –volvió a besar la frente de la chica –y aquí –entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella y los puso sobre su corazón. –Eres la única que me hace perder la respiración. No sabes cuan enamorado estoy de ti… –La volvió a besar, pero esta vez de un modo más dulce.

\- Pe-pero yo…

\- Si te sigues negando voy a tener que seguirte cazando y sólo harás que la espera desate muchas cosas más… –El joven la soltó y comenzó a dirigirse hacia la puerta –Piénsalo cuanto quieras… yo te esperaré.

Para la joven de ojos celeste eso ¿era un sueño? O ¿una ilusión?… tal vez eran una consecuencia de los medicamentos tan fuertes que debía tomar.

¿Por qué Marinette tomaría medicamentos? Bueno, para saber la raíz de eso lo mejor era recordar lo que había ocurrido antes de este pequeño incidente.


	2. Cap 01 ¡Hola!

**Capítulo 01: ¡Hola!**

 _Silencio_

 _Obscuridad_

 _Dolor_

 _Caer_

 _Vacío_

 _Una voz apenas audible, llama…_

 _La somera cantidad de aire que puede entrar a tus pulmones colapsa…_

 _El dolor se hace cada vez más fuerte…_

 _Todo se nubla, el eco de aquélla voz desaparece, la ansiedad de abrazar esa obscuridad…_

 _Una luz apenas soportable es lanzada a los ojos, todo está borroso, el cuerpo clama piedad ante el dolor…_

\- Señores Dupain-Cheng, ya está consiente. Pueden quedarse pero les pediré que dejen la sala en un rato.

La voz del hombre, fue apagada por los lamentos de las dos figuras que soltaron todos los sentimientos que estaban cautivos dentro de ellos…

\- ¡Mi amor! ¡Nos preocupaste tanto! –la mujer de ascendencia china tomó la mano de la joven de orbes azules que apenas comenzaba a reaccionar.

\- Mari, mi niña. ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Estas bien? ¿Necesitas algo? –el hombre de bigote castaño trataba de negar el flujo de sus lágrimas, su voz cortada era señal que no lo lograría por más tiempo.

\- ¿Mamá? ¿Papá? ¿Dónde estoy?

Se sentía cansada, adolorida, pero lo más importante… No recordaba cómo había llegado ahí o lo que estaba haciendo antes de estar en ese lugar.

\- Estamos en el hospital. Hubo un ataque de esos villanos cerca de Notre Dame, no pudiste huir y los escombros te cayeron encima. Ladybug con sus poderes hizo que la ciudad regresara a la normalidad aunque parece que no cura heridas. Al menos eso fue lo que nos dijeron. –comentó su madre limpiándose las lágrimas de los ojos.

\- ¿Cómo llegué aquí? ¿Quién me trajo?

\- Los paramédicos dijeron que recibieron una llamada y un chico estuvo contigo hasta que te trajeron al hospital. –contestó su papá con voz entrecortada. –Desafortunadamente no pudimos agradecerle, ya no estaba cuando llegamos.

La cabeza de Marinette iba a explotar del dolor tan indescriptible que sentía y sólo lo podría detener la venda que tenía alrededor del cráneo, tenía los músculos adoloridos y el hecho de no recordar nada de lo que pasó la hacía sentir frustrada.

Una punzada de tal magnitud que la hizo desmayar atacó su cabeza, dentro de su mente se escuchaba la voz de alguien susurrándole: _"Estaré contigo, ¡despierta!", "Por favor despierta", "Hermosa por favor debes reaccionar"…_

\- ¿Quién eres? –su voz resonaba, al menos en su pensamientos como contestación a esa persona que le pedía que despertará.

\- _Tu más ferviente admirador, no te vayas cuando esto apenas empieza…_

El sol estaba saludando a la ciudad del amor, la rutina de los parisinos comenzaba ligeramente retrasada, después de un merecido descanso de fin de semana.

Mientras la chica de orbes azules trataba de caminar, pausadamente, a la escuela después de su última revisión en el hospital, las clases habían iniciado hacía unas horas. Sólo había perdido las primeras clases, pero llevaba un justificante que la salvaría del regaño de la profesora… bueno aunque todos conocían su situación.

\- Marinette ¿segura que quieres asistir a clases? –preguntó una pequeña figura rojiza dentro de la bolsa de la joven de cabellos azabaches.

\- Claro que si Tikki, los exámenes serán en un par de semanas. Ya no puedo perder clases, me gustaría estar en casa pero no convaleciente. –contestó Marinette.

Tocó la puerta del salón de clases, por la ventana vio el rostro de sorpresa de sus compañeros y profesora; aunque lo rogara llamaba demasiado la atención de todos. Afortunadamente el médico le había quitado todos los vendajes del cuerpo que la hacían parecer momia.

\- Marinette… ¿no deberías estar de baja por salud? –preguntó Miss Bustier cuando abrió la puerta para que la joven entrara.

\- Según el médico, estoy bien y debo incorporarme a mis actividades para poder continuar mi rutina de siempre. –explicó Marinette cuando le extendió a su profesora las última receta entregada por el doctor esa misma mañana.

\- Aún te ves un poco pálida, cualquier síntoma que tengas; un mareo o un dolor o lo que sea por favor avísanos, le pasaré esta nota a los demás profesores. Por favor ten cuidado ¿sí? Adelante toma asiento.

Había pasado un mes desde que Marinette ingresó al hospital, después del dolor que hizo que se desmayara tuvieron que ponerla en coma inducido por semana y media para monitorear su actividad cerebral, sacaron innumerables placas pues al parecer los escombros que le cayeron encima habían causado daños internos en el cuerpo y sobre todo los médicos temían daño cerebral.

La semana siguiente, una vez fuera del coma, fue pasada a una habitación pero seguía en observación, todo indicaba que la corteza cerebral seguía inflamada tras el golpe y no daba muestras de desinflamarse.

Una semana después las heridas internas estaban mejor y el cerebro estaba "bien" aunque las migrañas eran el problema. Marinette apenas llevaba unos días en su casa, después de estar internada por tres semanas y media. Sus padres le habían pedido que reconsiderara su decisión de ir a la escuela, otra semana de reposo no le haría daño, aunque el médico dijera lo contrario: según su última revisión y las placas cerebrales mostraban una mejoría impresionante y debía volver a su vida "normal".

\- ¡Ay amiga! ¿Segura que te sientes bien? –preguntó Alya después de darle un fuerte abrazo. –Traté de verte en el hospital pero los médicos te prohibieron las visitas y cuando iba a tu casa siempre estabas dormida por los medicamentos.

\- Lo sé Alya, leí todos los mensajes que me enviaste. –contestó Marinette recordando los 3,258 mensajes, 598 notas de audio y los 50 vídeos que su amiga le había enviado durante todo ese mes.

\- La profesora tiene razón, aun estas pálida. En el momento que te vea mal llamaré a tus padres o a una ambulancia. –dijo la morena en tono firme.

\- Estaré bien, ya casi no me duele la cabeza, pero mi apetito está fatal. Aún siento la boca con sabor a medicinas y peor aún no puedo comer todo lo que me gusta… No sabes las ganas que tengo de una rica lasagna. –comentó la ojiazul en tono de desgano.

La pelinegra prestó suma atención a las clases de literatura de Miss Bustier con algunas interrupciones por mensajes de sus compañeros preguntándole por su estado de salud así que la chica los volteaba a ver y con un movimiento de cabeza asentía para demostrar que estaba bien.

Cuando el descanso llegó, casi todos se acercaron al lugar de la ojiazul, aunque Alya los alejó para que no sofocaran a su amiga.

\- Marinette, ¿de verdad estas bien? –preguntó Alix.

\- Marinette, si quieres puedo darte mis apuntes, por nada soy uno de los mejores de la clase. –explicó Max.

\- Si te sientes mal puedes decirnos Marinette, te ayudaremos. –Rose tomó la mano de la azabache.

\- No puedo creer que Ladybug no haya podido salvarte de ese ataque. –comentó Kim.

\- Te equivocas Kim –interrumpió Chloé desde su lugar. –Marinette estaba en el momento equivocado, debe agradecer que Ladybug usó sus poderes para regresar todo a la normalidad, no es su culpa que ella estuviera cerca de Notre Dame para que le cayeran encima los escombros.

Marinette, después de un esfuerzo sobrehumano, tenía pequeños fragmentos de ese día: un akuma había atacado la ciudad, así que como Ladybug logró purificar el akuma, pero antes de poder usar su LuckyCharm el vitral y parte de las torres de Notre Dame le cayeron encima; con un hilo de voz llamó a su poder máximo y después… nada. Aún tenía miedo que alguien hubiera visto como regresó a su forma civil, sobre todo la voz que le pedía que no se fuera, su admirador…

Si su identidad hubiese sido descubierta… tal vez alguien trataría de chantajearla o atacar a sus personas más queridas, lo único bueno era que el día del incidente Chat no había estado presente; por alguna razón no apareció. Si él sabía su identidad, sencillamente creía que no se lo quitaría de encima, pero el chico que se había quedado con ella hasta que llegó la ambulancia, era lo único que rondaba por su mente y entre más lo pensaba más le dolía la cabeza.

\- Chloé… mejor no digas nada. Adrien no le vas a decir nada a Marinette. –dijo Alya con tono ligeramente pícaro.

\- Me alegra que estés bien Marinette, nos hacías falta. Te ves bien con el cabello suelto. –contestó el rubio.

\- Eh… ahm… gracias. –Debido a los constantes dolores de cabeza solo se había atado un listón como diadema. Además durante todo ese mes se quedó pensando en aquélla voz y ni siquiera había pensado en el modelo.

\- Bueno amiga, vamos a comer algo. Tal vez un poco de luz del sol te haga bien. Vamos al patio. –comentó Alya tomando de la mano a la pelinegra.

Fueron a una parte sombreada del patio, tampoco podía estar mucho tiempo bajo los rayos del sol, su almuerzo era reducido a frutas pues no podía comer cosas "pesadas".

Las amigas conversaban para ponerse al "corriente" de todo lo sucedido en la escuela, aunque Marinette ya sabía casi todo gracias a los detalles dados por Alya en sus mensajes; la morena quería enseñarle un video de Chat Noir que había estado patrullando por su casa por lo que regresó al salón para tomar su Tablet dejando sola a Marinette.

La pelinegra veía como Adrien jugaba soccer con chicos de otro salón, todo lo que él hacia parecía perfecto. Una parte del corazón de Marinette esperaba que las palabras dichas por el modelo: "nos hacías falta" se convirtieran en "me hacias falta"; pero según Alya cuando sus compañeros iban a ver a los padres de Marinette para preguntarle de su situación… Adrien jamás se interesó, lo excusaba por sus horarios tan apretados pero la hacía sentirse deprimida pues en todo un mes, ni siquiera por cortesía, había preguntado por ella…

\- ¡Hola!

\- Ahm… ¡Hola! –saludo la pelinegra a un joven de ojos azules.

\- Oye, ¿eres nueva en la escuela?

\- No. –contestó Marinette.

\- Bueno, es que no te había visto y pensé que eras transferida igual que yo.

\- Ah si, ¿en qué salón vas?

\- Voy en doceavo (tercer año de instituto/preparatoria). Llegué aquí hace un mes.

\- Yo voy en décimo (primer año de instituto/preparatoria). –Contestó la pelinegra

\- No sé si tú quisieras ser mi amiga… aquí a lado venden unos pastelillos deliciosos, tal vez quieras probarlos…

\- Oh, gracias. La pastelería es de mi familia.

\- ¿En serio? ¡Oh Dios! Creo que lo estoy echando a perder…

\- No, no, no te preocupes. Eres nuevo en la ciudad, debe ser difícil para ti conocer un lugar… nuevo.

\- Si, de hecho, si es bastante complicado.

El chico estaba muy nervioso, tanto que hacía que Marinette sonriera sólo por verlo. Era algo complejo presentarse ante alguien cuando eres el chico "nuevo".

El joven de cabellos castaños, de piel nívea, tenía una encantadora sonrisa, aunque fuera por nervios; su acento, que no era francés, delataba que era extranjero, era alto tal vez medía 1.80. Aunque el hecho que se presentara ante ella no dejaba de llamar la atención de la joven.

\- Ok, lo diré directamente. Te acabo de conocer y creo en el amor a primera vista, de verdad eres hermosa pareces un ángel pero… sin alas.

\- Cómo una persona. –contestó Marinette tratando de no reír.

\- Si… no… olvídalo. –el chico se cubrió con las manos su notorio rubor. Marinette no pudo más que sonreír ante los balbuceos de chico. –Perfecto ahora te ríes de mi estupidez. –el chico volvió a cubrirse el rostro.

\- No, es sólo que te veo y me acuerdo tanto de las cosas que hago cuando no puedo controlar mis nervios. Ahm, yo lo siento pero me gusta alguien más. Lo lamento, pero podemos ser amigos…

\- Esto no deja de ser vergonzoso. Ahora me friendzoneas.

\- Ehm… este… bueno si tú quieres puedo invitarte algo en la pastelería y algún día dar un paseo, si…si tú quieres –comentó la azabache.

\- Si, si claro me encantaría, cuando quieras, como tú quieras por supuesto… bueno yo… tengo que irme… lamento haberte interrumpido… bueno creo que es hora de dejar de hablar e irme… nos vemos. –El chico subió corriendo las escaleras.

\- Bueno, pero si mi amiga es toda una rompecorazones, llevas unos minutos en la escuela y ya tienes nueva conquista. –comentó Alya quien había estado grabando a los dos. –Y no lo niegues Marinette que no has dejado de sonreír desde que ese chico comenzó a hablarte. ¿Quién es? Cuéntame.

Marinette no dijo gran cosa, pues ante los nervios del chico, se le olvidó preguntar su nombre, aunque al menos sabía a que grado iba. Alzó la vista hacia los salones de doceavo que estaban en el 4° piso…

\- No voltees Alya –comentó Marinette bajando la mirada –Está viendo hacia acá…

\- ¡Hola! –gritó la morena sacudiendo su brazo en un saludo, sólo vio como el chico estaba viendo desde la ventana y cuando ella saludó se escondió. Alguien que haga esa clase de "movimientos" no podía ser mala persona.

El descanso terminó y regresaron a su salón. Para la chica de orbes azules, una sola idea rondaba su mente. Debía regresar a su rutina, pues no sólo los exámenes estaban a la vuelta de la esquina, también habría un concurso para entrar como becario en "Agreste" Había esperado esa oportunidad desde hacía un año y tenía confianza en ella después de lo bien que le fue en el concurso de bombines. Las fotografías de Adrien con el bombín eran sus favoritas, no podía creer que el chico que le gustaba tanto estaba usando una de sus creaciones, terminantemente debía hacer lo imposible para entrar como becaria.

\- Ya quita esa sonrisa. –susurró Alya durante la clase de historia.

\- No sé, no puedo. Es la primera vez que un chico se me acerca y no sé como reaccionar… estoy nerviosa. –comentó entre risas Marinette.

\- Pero ¿que vemos aquí?… osea que si te gustó. –exclamó la morena.

\- No, sabes que me gusta… bueno ya sabes quien –susuró volteando a ver a Adrien. –pero no deja de ser lindo el detalle.

\- Pues –Alya volteó a ver su celular que avisaba la llegada de un mensaje. –Creo que te tengo una sorpresa ¿quieres saber?

\- No… bueno si.

\- ¡Señorita Dupain! Sabemos que esta emocionada por regresar a clases, así que al menos muestre un poco de atención. –gritó la profesora interrumpiendo la conversación de las chicas. –Esta bastante retrasada en temas, así que debe ponerse al corriente para los exámenes.

\- Si, lo siento. Perdón –se excuso la azabache.

\- Esta bien, le pediré a alguno de sus compañeros que le ayude así que.

\- Yo la puedo ayudar ¿si no le molesta? –intervinó Adrien.

\- Perfecto, señor Agreste. Señorita Dupain debe ponerse de acuerdo con él para que hagan un plan de estudios. Ahora sigamos con la clase.

¿Ese podía ser el peor escenario posible?: Adrien Agreste quería ayudarla a estudiar, cuando era más que obvio que lo único que no haría… sería estudiar por que estaría embobaba o nerviosa por su presencia; eso sería malo. Si se negaba, podría hacerlo sentir mal pero si dejaba que todo siguiera su curso, sufriría las consecuencias en los exámenes, pues no estudiaría nada.

Terminaron las clases y Adrien salió primero, tan rápido que Marinette ni siquiera pudo preguntarle el por que se ofreció a ayudarla si su horario era tan complicado. Alya había hecho varias anotaciones de las clases y los profesores fueron entregandole, a lo largo del día, trabajos para que se regularizara; con eso sería suficiente. Su corazón quería estar con Adrien pero su mente le decía que debía mantener la calma, pues para él no era más que una compañera… ni siquiera una amiga. No pudo evitar sentirse mal ante ese pensamiento…

\- Muy bien, quiero presentarte a alguien. –comentó la morena cuando casi todos se habían ido. Un chico moreno de ojos negros y sudadera verde apareció en el marco de la puerta, saludó a Alya –Él es Mercury.

\- Mucho gusto Mercury, soy Marinette. –contestó la chica.

\- Hola Marinette, ahora si me permites quiero presentarte a... –Mercury volteó a buscar a alguien – ¡Ven acá! Deja de comportarte como cachorro asustado ¡Ven o voy por tí! No te va a morder… a menos que se pongan medio cariñosos –comentó pícaramente el joven.

\- ¡Cállate Mercury! –el joven castaño de ojos azules se asomo por la puerta. – ¡Ay! ¡Hola! De nuevo.

\- Ho-hola –la pelinegra también estaba nerviosa.

\- Marinette te quiero presentar a mi amigo Claude –comentó Mercury –el muy tonto fue a hablar contigo y ni siquiera preguntó tu nombre y mucho menos se presentó.

\- No era necesario que dijeras eso Mer –contestó molesto Claude. –Ho-la soy Claude, lamento haberte molestado así.

\- Ah, no, no, no fue molestia, ya te había dicho que fue un lindo detalle. Sigue en pie lo de invitarte un pastelillo. –comentó apresuradamente Marinette.

Tal vez era que ambos estaban neviosos y por eso esa conversación no estaba llegando a ningún lado. Mientras Alya y Mercury, quién era amigo de Nino, veían con ojos de complicidad todo aquello. De hecho cuando Alya estaba saludando no era por Claude, era por Mercury que estaba a lado de él. Nino se lo había presentado cuando comenzaron a salir pero la morena no era tan cercana a él, sin embargo la chica de lentes comenzó a planear como llevar acabo esa reunión cuando vio que asistían al mismo salón.

\- ¡Iugh! ¡Qué asco! La panadera y el idiota en un affair, esto es demasiado bajo hasta para ti... –comentó Chloé quien aún seguía en el salón.

\- ¡Nadie pidió tu opinión! –interrumpió molesto Claude.

\- Lo de caer bajo, se lo decía a Marinette, pedazo de imbécil.

\- Retrasada

\- Tonto

\- Engreída

\- Torpe

\- Estulta _(NdE: significa falto de entendimiento)_

\- ¿Qué?

\- Exacto

\- Vámonos Sabrina, mira que insultarme a mi… a Chloé Burgeois por un... ¡hash! Carga mis cosas y llévalas a mi casa.

\- Si Chloé –contestó la pelirroja.

Alya y Marinette se quedaron sorprendidas al escuchar como se peleaban los chicos, sobre todo que nadie le hablaría así a Chloé por más que se lo mereciera, y que la chica no amenazara con hablar con su padre para "denunciarlo". Claude suspiro pesadamente y volteó a ver a Marinette una vez que Chloé dejo el salón.

\- Lamento que hayas tenido que observar… "eso" –se disculpo el chico de cabello cobrizo.

\- No, no te preocupes, disculpa la intromisión pero ¿conoces a Chloé? –preguntó intrigada la ojiazul, no había otra forma de decirle "oye por que le dices sus verdades".

\- Desafortunadamente si, mi padre es hermano de su papá, Chloé es mi prima, soy Claude Bourgeois.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?!

Ese escenario no se lo esperaba Marinette, un chico tan lindo, atento y tímido era el primo de la princesa arrogante de París, algo le decía que a partir de ese instante las cosas serían un poco complicadas.


	3. Cap 02 ¡Eras tú!

Capítulo 02: ¡Eras tú!

Marinette estaba estupefacta, un chico tan lindo era familiar de la chica que le había hecho la vida imposible los últimos cuatro años. Por lo que pensó que Claude tal vez estaba jugando con ella y todo eso era una broma cruel…

—Lo siento tengo que irme. —trató de huir la pelinegra.

—No, espera, no. Por tu forma de actuar presiento que la tonta de Chloé te ha hecho algo, yo no soy como ella, perdón, perdónala, perdóname… -repuso el chico.

—Ok, no es justo, que te traté así pero dígamos que todas las experiencias que he tenido con ella, siempre terminan mal… para mí. Lo lamento, si quieres puedo invitarte ese pastelillo ahora mismo, como cortesía…por mi descortesía. —comentó Marinette.

—Bueno chicos, nosotros nos despedimos aquí, Marinette te llamó después por si quieres ayuda con los deberes. —comentó Alya sacando a rastras a Mercury.

Marinette entendió las intenciones de su amiga lo que no entraba en esa comprensión era como podía incitarla para con Adrien y luego mágicamente apareció Claude y ella termino apoyandolo.

—De verdad cualquier cosa que te haga Chloé, te ofrezco una disculpa, es una mimada y malcriada. Lo siento mucho. —dijo Claude tomando la mochila de Marinette y cargándola.

—Bueno, creo que debí haberme acostumbrado a eso. Aunque tengo una duda… ¿cómo puedes ser un Bourgeois pero tu acento parece… extranjero?

—Oh, bueno eso es fácil de explicar. Mi padre es el hermano mayor del alcalde, papá se fue a estudiar a la Universidad de Yale, y se quedó a vivir en Norteamérica. Se especializó en negocios, trabajó para varias empresas en Wall Street, hizo la propia y ganó dinero. Se casó con mi madre, que era asesora financiera, años después nací yo, sin embargo mamá falleció hace unos seis años…

—Lo siento, no debí preguntar.

—No te preocupes. —Claude continúo con el relato. —El trabajo de papá consistía en comprar empresas con potencial pero que estaban en la ruina y venderlas al mejor postor; a mamá no le gustaba para nada aquello aunque era su trabajo, pensaba en las personas que se quedaban desempleadas y en quiebra. Le pedía a mi padre que dejara de hacerlo pero no le hizo caso, mamá desafortunadamente tuvo un accidente y murió. Mi padre se quedó devastado al igual que yo pero quiso honrar las palabras de mi madre: vendió la empresa, se alejó del negocio y se dedicó a su verdadera pasión… la escritura.

— ¡Qué emoción! Así que tu padre es escritor ¿Qué obras ha hecho? —preguntó Marinette tratando de desviar el tema del fallecimiento de la madre de Claude, pues una perdida siempre era complicada.

—Ah pues… es el escritor de… empo un ala…

—¿Qué?

—Laberinto.. la —comentó susurrando Claude.

—Claude, si no hablas claramente no te entiendo. —contestó Marinette.

— "Laberinto de un Ala" mi papá es el escritor.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No me digas! ¡Ay por Dios! Entonces… ¡Tu padre es…!

—Tenía la esperanza que no lo conocieras…

—¡Tu padre es H.A. Langley! ¡Es mi escritor favorito!

Marinette había seguido a ese escritor los últimos cinco años. El libro era una trilogía convertida en un best seller, era su favorito pues hablaba de una relación de amor unilateral que pasaba por muchos altibajos. A diferencia de muchos escritores, a él no le gustaban redes sociales o poner su rostro en la pasta de sus libros así que nadie sabía su nombre completo o su apariencia; para Marinette esa fue una sorpresa más que indescriptible, pero algo que pagó a un alto precio, la alteración más sencilla en sus emociones la hizo marearse y por poco termina cayéndose en la entrada de la escuela, gracias a Claude que logró tomarla en el aire.

—Esta bien que te emociones, pero no es para tanto.

—Lo siento. Creo que fueron muchas cosas para un solo día.

—Agradece que vives al lado de la escuela, aunque por mi no habría problema en llevarte cargando. —comentó pícaramente el castaño.

—No es necesario, gracias. —comentó apenada. — Llegaré a casa y tomaré el medicamento, aunque eso me termine knockeando. Ya me relajaré.

—No te preocupes —Claude tomo delicadamente la mano de Marinette y la colocó en su brazo. —Si te vuelves a marear sólo dime y me encargaré de cuidarte…

Marinette no sabía si era por el dolor de cabeza, el mareo, la impresión de saber que su escritor favorito era el hermano del alcalde, tío de la chica que la había hecho sufrir tanto; pero se sintió un poco nerviosa ante las palabras de Claude, sentía como el rubor le subía por el rostro así que optó por bajar la mirada.

Cruzaron la calle con cuidado, pues Marinette sentía como todo le daba vueltas. Una vez que llegaron a la panadería, su madre estaba atendiendo la caja mientras el delicioso aroma a pan recién horneado llenaba el lugar, fruto del trabajo de su padre.

—¡Mi amor! Estuve al pendiente todo el día por si algo te llegaba a pasar. —comentó Sabine al ver a su hija. —Vienes con uno de nuestros clientes. Joven, déjeme adivinar ¿muffin de zarzamora con queso?

—¿Lo conoces, mamá? —preguntó la chica.

—Bueno, no conozco su nombre pero ha venido casi todo el mes a comprar un par de muffins o a veces rebanadas de pay. —contestó Sabine.

—Pues, es mi nuevo amigo; su nombre es Claude y me hizo el favor de acompañarme hasta acá. —presentó la ojiazul.

—Es un placer joven Claude, sea bienvenido. Es más hoy tome todo lo que quiera es cortesía de la casa. —comentó Tom quien se unía a la conversación.

—Muchas gracias, pero solo tomaré un par de muffins. Se convirtieron en los favoritos de mi padre y dicen que lo ayudan a inspirarse. —contestó tímidamente el chico.

—Ah, ¿su padre es artista? —preguntó intrigada Sabine.

—No mamá, su padre es escritor; es ni más ni men… —Marinette no pudo terminar la frase pues Claude cubrió su boca.

—Sí, mi papá es escritor y a veces necesita un poco de inspiración. Gracias por la bienvenida.

Marinette se quedó anonadada por la forma de actuar de Claude, quien se disculpó por haberla detenido pero el chico le explicó que a su padre le gustaba estar en el anonimato, porque no le gustaba tratar con la prensa; le gustaba escribir nada más pero le era fastidioso tratar con los reporteros. Por eso habían dejado Estados Unidos y fueron a París para que el escritor pudiera relajarse y escribir su nueva novela lejos de Nueva York, antigua ciudad donde vivía la familia del chico; Claude terminó rogándole que no le dijera a nadie pues una indiscreción rompería la paz de su padre. Así mientras Marinette conversaba con Claude sus padres se sentían aliviados que la joven ya estuviera mejor e incluso hubiera hecho un amigo. Claude se despidió y agradeció a los Dupain-Cheng su hospitalidad.

—Me agradó Claude —comentó Tikki una vez en la habitación de la chica.

—A mí también, es un chico tan sencillo; no puedo creer que sea familia de Chloé, de seguro alguno es adoptado.

—No lo creo. ¿los viste bien? Se parecen. Bueno excepto que Claude es castaño y es menos creído que Chloé. —comentó Tikki sentada en el escritorio de la chica devorando una galleta con chispas de chocolate.

—Si, ya lo sé; si se parecen. ¿Te imaginas? ¡aún no me lo creo! Mi escritor favorito está aquí, en París y conozco a su hijo y está escribiendo una nueva novela… ¡me voy a desmayar!

—¡No Marinette! Fue muy difícil para nosotras sobrevivir este mes en el hospital. Eso no lo digas ni de broma. —comentó asustada la kwami.

Por lo poco que le había contado la pequeña criatura roja, cuando Ladybug llamó su poder inmediatamente se desmayó; Tikki tampoco estaba muy bien, así que sólo tuvo tiempo de esconderse en el monedero de la chica antes de desvanecerse. Los paramédicos pensaron que la kwami era un "llavero" así que lo metieron entre sus pertenencias una vez que llegaron al hospital. Durante los días que Marinette estuvo en coma, Tikki se escabullía a la cafetería del lugar para robar galletas para poder comer, después que despertó la ojiazul las cosas no mejoraron del todo, pues era un entrar y salir de enfermeras y médicos por lo que Tikki debía ocultarse casi todo el día.

—Lo siento Tikki, algo me dice que no voy a poder salir a patrullar, espero que no haya pasado nada en estos días, ¡imagínate si Hawkmoth hubiera lanzado otro akuma! Chat Noir no lo iba a poder vencer y yo… en coma. No puedo creer que un pequeño error haya causado tantos problemas… para mí.

Decidida a continuar con su rutina, se tomó los medicamentos y realizó parte de los trabajos de regularización que los profesores le habían dado… aunque con constantes video llamadas para Alya; pues no entendía muchas cosas. Después de un largo baño y comer el medicamento termino haciéndola dormir…

 _"¡Te desvaneces justo cuando te conozco! ¡Despierta! ¡Por favor!"_

—¡Marinette! —gritó la kwami.

—¡Yo no fui! —dijo adormilada la ojiazul. — ¿qué pasó Tikki?

—Tenías una pesadilla… supongo. Murmurabas _"¿Quién eres?"_ —comentó preocupada la kwami. —¿Déjame adivinar?… otra vez soñaste con "tu admirador".

—Es que… no lo sé Tikki. Segura que no sabes quién es….

—Ya te dije, me desmayé unos segundos después, para cuando desperté ya estabas en urgencias… Aunque si alguien nos vio…

—No, no… ni lo pienses. Si alguien como Chloé o peor aún Hawkmoth me vio… sería horrible. Mis padres, mis amigos y Adrien estarían en peligro.

La azabache vio su celular… era demasiado temprano: la una de la madrugada. Se cubrió con una frazada y subió a su balcón por un poco de aire nocturno. Vio entre los edificios una figura deslizándose… era Chat Noir…

—¿Crees que me esté buscando? —preguntó Marinette.

—Quizá, no deberías estar aquí mucho tiempo… volvamos a dormir. Entre más rápido te cures, más rápido regresarás a ser Ladybug.

Marinette también extrañaba eso: deslizarse entre los edificios, los patrullajes nocturnos, pelear contra los akumas… pasaría bastante tiempo hasta que pudiera transformarse, pues sólo ese día la había dejado exhausta su rutina civil.

Al día siguiente, se levantó decidida a ir a Agreste, después de clases, para solicitar los informes para el concurso, le había hablado a Alya para que la acompañara. Mientras caminaba hacia el salón repasando algunas cosas para la prueba que le haría la profesora Mendeleiv en el laboratorio; chocó con alguien en la puerta de su salón.

—¡Buenos días!

—¡Buenos días, Claude!

—Vine a ver, si te sentías mejor. —comentó con amplia sonrisa el castaño. —Recuerda: en cualquier momento si te sientes mal o lo que sea, sólo llámame…

—No tengo tu número. —sonrió la azabache.

—¡Rayos! Espera, préstame tu celular. —Claude marcó su número en el celular de la chica. —De este modo, tengo tu número y tú el mío. Ahora sí, cualquier cosa llámame.

—Está bien, pero te llamaré para cosas buenas no para molestarte por mi estado de salud…

—No me molestarías, créeme… Debo irme o el profesor me va a dejar afuera.

Mientras el chico subía las escaleras, Marinette se despedía de él y Alya los veía con cierta complicidad, ¿cuál era el objetivo de la morena?: Causar celos al modelo. Tal vez con un "contrincante" se le ocurriera voltear a ver a Marinette, si bien no mostraba algún signo de preocupación durante la ausencia de la pelinegra, creía firmemente que había algo más, algo diferente. No sabía cómo explicarlo, pero ayudaría a su amiga, aunque para eso tuviera que usar al amigo del amigo de Nino.

Alya no preguntó nada sobre el encuentro que tuvieron los chicos, algo que sacó por completo de concentración a la azabache, usualmente la hubiera obligado a contarle todo.

—Panadera ¿de verdad? ¿No puedes aspirar a algo mejor que a un idiota como Claude? —preguntó Chloé cuando vio entrar a Marinette.

—No aspiro a nada con él, más que una amistad. Es una buena persona, Chloé. —contestó Marinette dando fin a aquella "conversación".

Marinette notó que Adrien ya estaba en el aula, si bien quería preguntarle la razón de su ofrecimiento el día anterior, no reunía el valor suficiente. Las clases continuaron y con eso los demás trabajos de regularización para la pelinegra. No entendía como en un mes habían visto tantos temas; todos "vendrían en los exámenes".

En el descanso, Marinette aprovechó para salir un momento con Alya a "refrescarse" pero seguía trabajando con todos sus deberes. En ese momento apareció Claude y Mercury ante las chicas. El castaño les preguntó el por que estaban tan atareadas. Alya le explicó los motivos de Marinette.

—El problema no son todas las materias… sólo son Algebra y física las que me cuestan un poco de trabajo; no entiendo muchas cosas y aunque le pregunte a los profesores… quedo peor. —comentó la ojiazul.

—Falta de confianza. Claude es un genio en algebra, apuesto que él te puede ayudar en esa materia. —contestó Mercury.

—S-sí, si tú quieres puedo ayudarte —dijo un poco apenado el castaño.

—¡¿De verdad?! No sabes cuánto ayudarías a Marinette. Yo trato de explicarle y creo que termina más confundida. —exclamó Alya dándole un codazo a su amiga.

—Yo creo que sería mañana, hoy tengo planes con Alya, espero no te molestes Claude. —dijo Marinette.

Para Claude no había ningún problema, ya que ese día tenía práctica de esgrima. Mercury les dijo que Claude era el campeón en la categoría juvenil a nivel internacional; eso tomó por sorpresa a las amigas; eso quería decir que él era quien había vencido a Adrien en la última competencia. Hasta donde sabían el modelo hizo su debut en esa categoría y fue derrotado estratosféricamente en puntos y técnica; o al menos eso entendieron. Pues la competencia se había televisado pero Marinette al no entender nada se quedó dormida, despertó hasta que felicitaban al chico ganador, pero no le había prestado mucha atención; sólo se quejaba que Adrien no ganó.

El descanso termino y Marinette le recordó a Alya sobre su promesa de acompañarla a la empresa Agreste por los informes para la pasantía. Si bien la chica de orbes azules aún no se sentía de manera óptima, debía seguir su rutina para irse acostumbrando. Bien lo dijo Tikki: "Entre más rápido te cures, más rápido regresarás a ser Ladybug."

Mientras seguían con las clases, Marinette estaba ruborizándose, Alya le preguntó el por qué a lo que la ojiazul le contestó que los fármacos subían su temperatura corporal y con el cabello suelto como lo llevaba hacía que le diera más calor, si eso seguía así tendría fiebre.

—Entonces átalo, o quieres que llame a tus padres o a un doctor. —susurró asustada la chica de lentes.

—Si lo amarro me va a doler la cabeza —dijo un poco más agitada Marinette —y voy a tener migraña, sólo necesito…

—¡Señorita Dupain! —exclamó la profesora Mendeleiv. -¿Se encuentra bien?

—Si…

—No, no está nada bien. —intervinó Alya. -¿Puedo llevarla a la enfermería a que repose?

—Será mejor que llamemos a sus padres. —afirmó la profesora.

—¡No! —gritó Marinette. —Sólo necesito descansar un poco.

—Yo la acompaño.

Adrien se ofreció a ayudar a la chica, que tan mal se sentía que ni siquiera pudo emocionarse por eso; ni discutir contra las difamaciones de Chloé sobre fingir para que el modelo se condoliera de ella. La cabeza le daba vueltas y sentía como si su sangre hirviera y estuviera a punto estallar. Por eso odiaba ese medicamento; una vez en la enfermería, con la ayuda de la encargada se acostó en la camilla; después de unos minutos se quedó dormida.

Nuevamente escuchó en su mente la voz de ese chico, sentía que la había percibido en otro lugar, pero entre más pensaba, su mente se hundía en dolor; sentía como la mano de alguien se deslizaba en su mejilla y entrelazaba sus dedos con los de ella, sentía su respiración en el cuello, todo eso era nuevo; eso no pasaba en sus otros sueños…

—¡¿Quién eres?! —despertó exaltada la joven pelinegra.

—Soy Adrien. —quien estaba sentado al otro extremo de la enfermería.

—Ah, eres tú…

—Lo siento si es que esperabas a alguien más.

—No... es que… perdón… yo…

—Marinette, tengo la agenda libre mañana, estudiaremos en la biblioteca si no te importa. —dijo Adrien con cierto tono de demanda.

—S-si, cla-ro, por supues-to. La biblioteca… mañana… estudiar… nosotros.

—Está bien, si te sientes indispuesta dime para que pueda modificar mi trabajo y adelantarlo en vez de estar aquí.

—Ok. —Eso le pareció un poco grosero a la ojiazul.

—Oye Adrien, si no tenías tiempo no te hubieras ofrecido. Si tan poco dispuesto estas, no te preocupes yo le ayudo a Marinette, pero no tenemos por qué soportar tu mal genio. —exclamó un poco molesta Alya, quien aprovechó el cambio de hora para escabullirse hasta la enfermería y escuchó la frase dicha por el modelo.

—Perdón si sonó mal, pero… como quie… No, yo me ofrecí así que la ayudaré con sus estudios. Bueno si estás aquí, creo que puedo regresar a clases.

El modelo salió malhumorado de la enfermería, algo que sorprendió a Marinette y puso de peor humor a Alya. La morena le preguntó a Marinette si se sentía mejor, tratando de ignorar el trago amargo que la hizo pasar el modelo. La joven de orbes azules asintió, al parecer el efecto del medicamento ya había pasado por lo que sería mejor regresar a clases. Ante esa frase, Alya sacó cepillo y ligas para el cabello y se dispuso a peinar a la chica, quien se negó rotundamente pues no quería tener migraña pero su amiga le explicó que no le apretaría sólo sería para que se refrescara un poco.

Volvieron al salón justo cuando iniciaba la clase Miss Bustier. Marinette se preguntaba la razón del cambio de actitud de Adrien; cuando regresó a clases actuaba como siempre, dulce y atento y en sólo veinticuatro horas parecía… molesto de todo lo que pasara con ella.

Las clases terminaron y Alya no quería acompañar a Marinette a la empresa Agreste, pues temía que se volviera a poner mal, sin embargo la ojiazul le rogaba que la acompañara o iría sola. Ese día era el único que tendría libre. La morena le dijo que checara el sitio web de Agreste pues la información también saldría pero Marinette se defendió, pues en el sitio no esclarecerían dudas.

—No Marinette, no te voy a acompañar. Ve a tu casa y mejor revisa internet, si te pones mal a mitad del camino voy a llamar a la ambulancia y ni la pasantía, ni la escuela, ni nada vas a poder hacer por estar en el hospital. —dijo firmemente la chica de lentes.

—Alya… por favor. Además solo son seis estaciones de metro, un trasbordo y dos estaciones más. Son menos de media hora ida y vuelta. Te prometo que no me pondré mal. —rogó la pelinegra.

—No Marinette, te lo prohíbo.

—Si quieren…

—¡Hola Marinette! —interrumpió Claude, asomándose por la puerta, al rubio que estaba por hablar. —¡Eras tú!

—¿Quién? —cuestionaron al unísono las amigas.

—No te reconocí, pero con esas coletas… que estúpido fui. Con razón te me hacías conocida.

—Claude no te entendemos. —dijo Alya.

—Hubo un accidente por Notre Dame, me acerque a ayudar y había una chica desmayada, llamé a la ambulancia ¡Eras tú, Marinette!

Las palabras de Claude hicieron que todo le diera vueltas a Marinette, eso quería decir que el castaño fue quien la ayudó y quien, tal vez, vio como Ladybug pasaba a ser la aspirante a diseñadora…

* * *

Sip, el pseudónimo de escritor del padre de Claude es mi nombre, así que, aunque soy mujer participaré en este Fanfic, seré algo así como la conciencia de Marinette, y pues... Adrien va a hacer cosas que no debería.

Por cierto la trilogía de la cual Marinette es fan, es la temática de otro fanfic que se esta horneando :3

Bye bye

PD. El cap de "Detrás del antifaz" lo tendrán mañana... se los dije, alguien más me dijo que le daba asco mi historia por los clichés. Ahora si lo hice a propósito, además que quería que entre esos dos hubiera algo...


	4. Cap 03 ¡Eres una heroína!

Capítulo 03: ¡Eres una heroína!

Los vagones del metro de París, no estaban tan llenos de personas, pero Marinette sentía que tal vez no fue buena idea ir a la empresa Agreste…

—Me vas a tener que decir el camino, porque aún no me aprendo las estaciones, Marinette.

Comentó Claude quien la estaba acompañando, después de las negativas de la amiga de la pelinegra de ir con ella…

—Cuando llegué hubo un accidente por Notre Dame. Había una chica desmayada, me acerque a ayudar y vi que estaba muy mal pues la sangre salía por su nariz y oídos. Llamé a la ambulancia y me pidieron que los acompañara, cuando me dijeron que sus padres estaban por llegar, me retire pues tenía una cita con mi padre. ¡Eras tú, Marinette! –comentó Claude aún en la puerta del aula.

—T-tú fuiste quien me ayudo…

—Bueno, ayudar lo que se dice ayudar… no. Sólo llamé a la ambulancia y me quedé hasta que llegaron tus papás. Perdón si no me quede pero tenía que ir a otro lado con mi padre. Lo siento.

—Pues… veo que tu caballero de brillante armadura ahora tiene nombre. –comentó Alya mientras grababa el momento.

Ante la conversación del trío, Adrien salió furioso del lugar, casi empujando a Claude que estaba en la puerta. Sin embargo el castaño no se inmuto ante aquél movimiento, aún estaba sorprendido y entendía porque Marinette estaba tan débil.

Así la azabache estaba más preocupada por saber si Claude la había visto como Ladybug pasó a ser Marinette, pero era algo que no podía preguntarle delante de su amiga. Así que le pidió al ojiazul que la acompañara a Agreste, ante la negativa rotunda de la morena. Alya le imploró a Claude que no la llevara, pero Marinette fue tan insistente que al chico no le quedó otra alternativa.

Conforme pasaban las estaciones, la duda dentro de Marinette era cada vez más amplia. Si acaso el chico la había visto y tal vez quería chantajearla… al fin y al cabo era familia de Chloé y en sus vivencias pasadas las cosas nunca iban bien para Marinette. No sabía cómo iniciar el tema, sentía que aquella petición había sido un error, pero que más podía hacer. Cuando estaban delante de la empresa Agreste, comenzó a sentirse mal, pero tampoco podía darse el lujo de sentirse mal.

La recepcionista les dio la bienvenida y le dio la información en un folleto así como los datos que debía subir por internet, según el link en los documentos. Ahí debía subir parte de su portafolio de diseños; exactamente 3 diseños, así como un una frase de cien palabras el por qué debería estar en "Agreste". Así, los diseños serían calificados por el staff liderado por Gabriel, mientras la justificación la leería la asistente de Gabriel Agreste y los mejores cinco serían leídos por él (y que hayan pasado el ojo avizor del staff en los diseños). Así al final esos cinco tendrían la oportunidad de realizar cuatro diseños basados en un tema otorgado por Gabriel: para dama, caballero, juvenil y vestido de noche/traje.

Los diseños debían estar hecho en papel y escaneados en formato .png con ciertas medidas de pixeles. No debían estar modificados por algún software, pues si llegaban a ser seleccionados debían mostrar en papel el portafolio, para evitar dudas de las habilidades del aspirante. Si esos diseños eran plagiados o "inspirados" en algún diseñador, inmediatamente serían puestos en la lista negra de la empresa para que no estuvieran en futuros proyectos.

—Me cansé y eso que sólo estaba escuchando los requisitos. –comentó Claude. –Pero supongo que es lógico, al fin y al cabo los diseñadores son artistas.

—No creo que pueda con todo eso… es mucho. –dijo Marinette mientras sentía como un mareo se apoderaba de ella.

Claude la vio palidecer así que la tomo de la cintura y la llevó a una cafería cercana. La ojiazul estaba harta de sentirse así, un simple movimiento ponía a prueba su resistencia. Claude la regañó por convencerlo de llevarla a ese punto de la ciudad, así que pidió al mesero que les llevara un par de limonadas para que la joven descansara y se refrescara.

—¿Puedes comer algo? –preguntó con preocupación el castaño.

—Sí, pero no traigo dinero para pagar. Perdón por haberte traído.

—No te preocupes, yo invito. –el joven pidió una ensalada con pollo al mesero –Si no es indiscreción… ¿qué pasó en Notre Dame?

Era el momento perfecto para preguntarle, a grandes rasgos le explicó que había unos "villanos" en la ciudad y que Ladybug y Chat Noir se encargaban de proteger París, pero ese día el ataque fue cerca de donde ella estaba una de las torres y el vitral fue destrozado pero con sus poderes la heroína la había salvado o al menos eso recordaba: aprovechó para preguntarle en qué condiciones la había visto.

Claude le contó lo mismo, que él iba pasando por la zona después de dejar la documentación faltante para su traslado al Colegio, recordaba haber visto a esos "héroes" pero creyó que era algo de una producción de cine por lo que no prestó mucha atención. Recordaba haber visto una luz rosa que cubrió la ciudad y en ese momento la vio desmayada en la plaza de la Catedral, iba a moverla pero cuando la vio sangrar, pensó lo peor así que llamó a la ambulancia que llegó sorprendentemente rápido y comenzaron a preguntarle así como le pidieron que los acompañara.

—¿No viste nada más? –preguntó con interés la ojiazul.

—Pues no… me distraje viendo el destello rosa y ¡boom! Cuando volteé ya estabas en el suelo… ¿Debí ver algo más? –comentó robándole un bocado a la ensalada.

—Créeme si viste algo más, me seria de mucha ayuda. –dijo tímidamente Marinette esperando lo peor.

—Bueno, pues solo te gritaba que despertaras, me sentía impotente al verte tan mal y no poder auxiliarte.

Marinette no estaba nada segura sobre las palabras del chico, tal vez si ocultaba algo pero necesitaba pruebas así que debía estar más atenta a Claude. Una vez terminada la ensalada y las limonadas, Claude pidió un taxi para que los llevara de vuelta a casa de la chica, aunque Marinette se negó; terminó dando su brazo a torcer pues los mareos eran más constantes y la migraña estaba a punto de aparecer pues el accidente no sólo la dejo mal físicamente al parecer le había dejado como secuela la fotofobia, haciendo que los rayos solares hicieran que le doliera la cabeza. Todo eso la irritaba, molestaba y enfurecía por su estupidez al no atrapar al akuma más rápido como consecuencia debía cargar con todos esas secuelas.

—Tikki, escuchaste a Claude; ¿crees que…?

—No lo sé Marinette, por cómo se escuchaba, aparentemente el no vio nada, pero si así fuera…

—No lo digas. Fui una estúpida, en vez de burlarme del akuma y saltando como una idiota, debí haberlo terminado inmediatamente: Chat no apareció y pensé que podría apañármelas. Ahora soy un costal de achaques que esta discapacitada para seguir con su vida común. Por sentirme "la gran heroína" ahora no soy nada.

—Marinette no seas tan cruel contigo. La arrogancia es mala, creo que todo esto pasó para que aprendas a ser un poco más humilde. –comentó Tikki tratando de animar a su portadora. – ¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos? Eras muy temerosa y sacaste esa valentía pero la convertiste en presunción al llamar la atención de los medios y todos los parisinos. Te importan muy poco los akumatizados, así que aún estas a tiempo para volver al buen camino.

—Si lo pones así… este es un buen escarmiento.

Las palabras de Tikki estaban lejos de ser maliciosas. ¿Desde cuándo la verdad era mala? No tenía derecho a quejarse de lo que ella misma ocasionó. Creyendose todapoderosa y que el mundo no sobreviviría sin ella, se dio cuenta lo inútil y patética que era su verdadera situación. Ahora rogaba que ningún akuma apareciera no por miedo a ella, más bien por el peligro que su estupidez, al no cuidarse, causaría a su compañero y a su ciudad.

Durante la madrugada; subió de nuevo a su azotea, entre las sombras se distinguía al gato negro saltando de tejado en tejado. Comparado con ella, él si era un verdadero héroe: aceptaba sus errores y daba su vida para salvar a las personas, ella no era más que una ególatra. Por primera vez, comenzó a llorar llena de impotencia y arrepentimiento. Sus lágrimas ahogadas apenas eran audibles para ella; en su mente se debatía nuevamente, si es que era apta para el trabajo de ser Ladybug. Regresó a la cama, sólo con esa idea en mente: egolatría=dolor para la gente.

La mañana del nuevo día era tan resplandeciente que los sentidos de Marinette eran casi asesinados por tanta luminosidad. Preparándose para un nuevo día se dio cuenta como sus ojos estaban hinchados y rojos "una nueva raya para el tigre" pensó: no sólo estaba pálida, adolorida, medicada, mareada, con migraña, ahora también se sumaban los ojos enrojecidos. Ese día no podía empezar peor.

Estaba por entrar al aula cuando la voz de Claude la sacó de sus pensamientos apáticos; trató de fingir una sonrisa para no preocuparlo. Él no tenía la culpa de su estupidez. Claude le recordó sobre su cita ese día para ayudarla con las materias. Al menos un rostro tan amable como el de Claude no podía negarse. Así que confirmó la cita, un poco de distracción le haría bien.

—¿Pueden quitarse de la puerta? –comentó el modelo un poco malhumorado.

—Oh… lo siento. –se disculpó Marinette colocando su mano en el pecho de Claude para que el chico retrocediera y ella con él.

—¿Siempre es tan molesto o sólo es porque estoy aquí? –preguntó Claude ante la actitud del modelo. –Debe diferenciar entre una contienda y ser así con todas las personas. Ok, le gané en la competencia pero no por eso soy un ególatra.

Marinette ahora entendía mejor: Claude le ganó a Adrien obviamente al ver a quien te derrotó era algo molesto para el rubio. De ahí se derivaba su mala actitud.

Se despidió de Claude rápidamente, pues el chico vio que su profesor se dirigía al aula y no lo dejaría entrar. La actitud del castaño por algún motivo siempre la hacía reír, tal vez porque se parecía un poco a ella. Cuando entró al aula. Chloé comenzó a molestarla por cómo podía estar tan cerca de un idiota como Claude.

—Chloé, hoy no estoy de humor para escucharte. Así que si tienes problemas con él, arréglalos. –contestó secamente Marinette.

—Claro, pero eso significa que si tienes novio puedes alejarte de tu sabes quién. –comentó Chloé volteando a ver a Adrien.

—Claude no es mi novio, es mi amigo. ¡Lo acabo de conocer!

—Claro y por eso le das de comer en la boca. –dijo Sabrina mostrándole una fotografía donde aparecía Marinette dándole parte de la ensalada a Claude la tarde anterior.

—Yo…

—El que calla otorga, panadera. Desafortunadamente ese idiota es de mi familia pero creo que hacen bonita pareja.

Marinette no tuvo tiempo de contestar, Miss Bustier entró al salón y les pidió que tomaran asiento. Marinette ya no esperaba nada; conocía a Chloé desde hacía cinco años y por algún motivo no le sorprendía nada lo que hiciera o dijera, pero contar eso delante de todo el salón y peor aún delante de Adrien… eso fue lo peor.

Después de las declaraciones de la rubia; Alya le pregunto constantemente el por que había hecho eso con Claude si se suponía que le gustaba Adrien. Marinette molesta por las palabras de su amiga… prefirió no contestar. Sin duda sería un día muy largo.

Ese día no quería hablar con nadie, así que a la hora del receso en vez de almorzar con Alya o con Claude, se dirigió a su casa, comería algo, se tiraría en el sillón y luego estaría lista para afrontar de nuevo su realidad. Tikki trató de animarla, pues eso sólo era una etapa y que no hiciera caso a las frases de Chloé, pues el castaño y ella no habían hecho nada malo. La hora terminó y desanimada se dirigió a su salón, según el horario marcaba hora de estudio. Así que, tal vez con un poco de suerte podría terminar los trabajos de regularización que los profesores le dejaron…

—¡Marinette! También tienes clases de estudio ¡qué bueno! Tal vez te pueda ayudar un poco. –Claude estaba en la puerta de la biblioteca con su usual sonrisa de comercial; algo dentro de Marinette le pedía que no lo rechazara así que hizo caso a su sexto sentido y asintió.

—¡Marinette! Acaso no recuerdas que hoy tenemos que estudiar. –comentó malhumorado Adrien.

La azabache lo olvido por completo. En la enfermería habían quedado que sería ese día. ¿De verdad estaba tan mal la ojiazul que ni siquiera recordaba "el día más importante para ella" al estar con Adrien? El modelo fulminó con la mirada a Claude quien no se inmutó ante tal movimiento, volteó a ver a Marinette quien indecisa por ambos chicos lo dejó a la suerte…

—Lo siento, Adrien pero quedé con Claude antes que contigo. Lamento no habértelo dicho en la enfermería. –la ojiazul mantenía la mirada en el suelo.

Marinette no quería toparse con los ojos verdes del chico, los cuales estaban llenos de ira al sentirse desplazado por el castaño, quien con una sonrisa cínica celebraba su triunfo. Al modelo no le quedó otra alternativa que retirarse, dejando a la pareja en la biblioteca.

¿Cuáles eran las verdaderas razones de esa decisión? Lo mejor para Marinette… al menos desde su punto de vista. Si estaba con el modelo, no entendería nada en los exámenes venideros por estar soñando en la luna; si, cumpliría su deseo de estar con él pero a costo de reprobar las materias no era exactamente la mejor historia romántica. Sin embargo con Claude podría terminar y tal vez hasta comprender los temas. Su corazón estaba dividido, pero su mente, a su parecer, estaba siendo congruente.

La azabache no se equivocó. Comprendió a la perfección las explicaciones del ojiazul, tal vez porque era mayor y esos temas ya los sabía pero sus palabras eran tan entendibles que pudo terminar antes sus trabajos de álgebra y física, incluso la ayudó con química. El módulo de estudio para ella jamás había sido tan valioso como el que compartió con Claude.

—¿Cómo puedes saber tanto de esto? –preguntó Marinette mientras recogía sus cosas.

—Bueno, pues quiero ser médico así que estas cosas como las matemáticas y la química son básicas. –contestó el castaño.

—Se me olvida que eres mayor que yo. ¿Entrarás a una universidad en París o regresaras a Nueva York? –cuestionó la azabache al recordar que esa amistad no duraría mucho pues unos meses más y el saldría del Colegio.

—Pues Nueva York sería una excelente opción, pero creo que voy a tratar de ir a Cambridge. Lo sé, es algo muy avaricioso pero es una de las mejores Universidades, así que me tengo que esforzar mucho.

—Mira y tienes que soportar a una tonta como yo…

—No te digas a sí. A algunos nos cuesta aprender ciertas cosas. Mira que para dibujar soy un inútil así que no podemos tener todo a menos que sea con mucho esfuerzo, trabajo y dedicación.

—Siempre me haces reír y me levantas mucho el ánimo. Me hubiera gustado conocerte antes y pasar más tiempo contigo.

Marinette su ruborizó ante sus declaración, pero era la verdad. Si él hubiera llegado antes a su vida, tal vez tendría más confianza en las cosas que hacía en vez de temer por todo y cuando recibía un poco de atención no convertirse en una arrogante.

Un estruendo sacó de su ensoñación a la chica. Lo último que quería que pasara… pasó: un akuma estaba atacando la ciudad. Le pidió a Claude que se quedara en la biblioteca pues ella iría a ver a sus papás; era la contestación más absurda que se le ocurrió pero fue lo único.

—Tikki, crees que pueda…

—No lo sé Marinette, pero sólo podemos intentarlo. Trata de no usar el Luckycharm para que tus poderes no se acaben y al final usa el "Miraculous Ladybug" cuando estés en un lugar donde tu identidad no quede al descubierto.

—Tengo miedo… ¡Tikki, transformación!

En cuanto el traje de la chica cubrió su cuerpo uno de los puntos de sus aretes desapareció, debía hacer las cosas rápidamente.

El akuma era una activista a favor de la naturaleza que estaba contra las florerías en París, así que lanzaba esporas que desmayaban a las personas y las encerraba en capullos para utilizar sus "nutrientes" para la tierra.

—Mi nombre es Hydra, cada rama que corten de mis bebés creceran otras cien, ¿díganme si Chat Noir y Ladybug se atreverán a luchar contra mí? Aunque con sus poderes serán un gran abono para mi bella naturaleza.

 _"¿Por qué debía aparecer un akuma tan grande justo ahora? Ok, tranquila Marinette. Hagamos esto rápido"_ La chica se puso a pensar en algo, las únicas ideas que se le ocurrieron era tirarla al Sena para que absorbiera toda el agua posible y sus ramas "se pudrieran" y quemar las esporas causando una gran combustión ¿cómo haría eso?

—¿Por fin haces acto de presencia? ¿A Qué debo el honor, mi lady?

—Hola Chat. Perdón pero tuve que…

—No te justifiques, terminemos con esto.

Ladybug le contó su plan a Chat, a quien se le ocurrió modificarlo un poco, encerrarían a "Hydra" en la campana mayor de Notre Dame ahí sin aire y sobre el agua, la planta y esporas no podrían funcionar además que la detendrían y terminarían con el Akuma.

Tenía miedo por estar tan cerca de Notre Dame… otra vez, pero el tiempo se acababa. Otro punto desapareció en sus aretes. Atrajeron a Hydra a la catedral, en un movimiento Chat usó el Cataclismo para hacer caer la campana. El plan estaba funcionando, Hydra absorbió más agua de la que podía en su desesperación de salir del Sena así como las esporas dejaron a las personas, otro punto de sus aretes desapareció. Ladybug estaba desesperada y temerosa, pero no podía darse ese lujo o de lo contrario la akumatizada sería ella.

Sin pensarlo, se lanzó al Sena a buscar a la akuma. La mariposa estaba en un collar que portaba la chica; lo tomó la tomó de uno de los brazos y trató de salir rápido del agua. Chat no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo la heroína, pues era él quien siempre iba por los akumatizados, en las orillas del río desapareció otro punto de los aretes, rompió el collar dejó que saliera la mariposa, la atrapó en el aire y la dejo ir.

—Lo siento Chat, me tengo que ir. –Su cuerpo estaba a punto de colapsar por su esfuerzo y por si no fuera poco su visión se nublaba y estaba a segundos de perder su transformación.

—¡Espera! –Chat lo tomó de la mano. – ¿Qué es todo este cambio de la nada?

—Perdóname Chat, de verdad me tengo que ir. Cuida a la chica, por favor.

—No, desapareciste un mes… ¡un maldito mes! ¡Eres una heroína…!

La heroína lo dejo hablando solo, debía salir huyendo de ese lugar antes que las personas comenzaran a acercarse, lanzó su yoyo a una de los postes de luz para poder deslizarse de nuevo. Entre caídas y mareos llegó a un callejón cerca de la escuela, ahí saco su último poder gritando "Miraculous Ladybug", todo regresó a la normalidad y con esa exclamación su transformación se fue.

—¡Marinette! –exclamó la kwami que cayó en el suelo.

—Lo siento Tikki, no me siento nada bien. Pide ayuda… no voy a resistir…

La kwami estaba asustada, sangre comenzó a fluir de la nariz y oídos de la chica. Sacó el celular del monedero de Marinette y con sus manitas marcó el primer contacto que apareció…

—¿Hola?… —contestó la voz al otro lado de la bocina.

—Hola, necesito ayuda. Mi amiga se desmayó… por favor, estamos a lado del Colegio, por favor ven.


	5. Capítulo 04: La verdad de las letras…

**Capítulo 04: La verdad de las letras…**

El sonar de los aparatos que mostraban los signos vitales, fue lo primero que escuchó la azabache… reconoció el lugar… estaba de nuevo en el hospital.

—Al fin despertaste… iré a decirle a tus padres.

—¿Quién eres?

—Estas así por los por los calmantes, pero acaso no reconoces mi lindo rostro…

—Claude…

—La próxima vez no te dejaré a solas, iré contigo. Tan mal estabas que corriste a la dirección contraria a tu casa.

Claude le contó que alguien lo había llamado desde el celular de la ojiazul así que fue a buscarla y estaba desmayada del otro lado del colegio, llamó a la ambulancia y llamó de nuevo a los padres de la chica quienes le agradecieron por el gesto de siempre salvarla. Se enteraron pro Marinette que él fue quien había llamado a la ambulancia en su primer accidente.

Después de las revisiones del médico, llegaron a la conclusión que debía estar bajo observación al menos esa noche, sus análisis no mostraban más cosas pero debían estar seguros. Sus padres le llevaron un cambio de ropa y Claude se quedó con ella el resto de la tarde.

Era un chico muy lindo, demasiado. La trataba como si la conociera de toda la vida y sólo llevaban 48 horas de "conocerse". Tal vez se estaba dejando llevar, pero la hacía muy feliz estar con él. Cuando la hora de visita se terminó, el chico se fue. No sin antes recordarle que estudiarían juntos cuando ya estuviera mejor.

A la mañana siguiente, comenzó a recoger sus cosas y esperar el alta del médico. Tikki estaba con ella pero también estaba cansada. Al parecer la unión cuando se transformaba en Ladybug pasó algunos de sus síntomas a la pequeña kwami. Sus padres se opusieron a que fuera a la escuela pero de verdad quería regresar a la normalidad. Además sentía que estando cerca de Claude podría estar segura. Eran cerca de las diez de la mañana cuando llegó a la escuela.

—¡Buenas noches, señorita Dupain! Tus padres deberán explicar el por qué desapareciste ayer por la tarde y llegas a estas horas a clases. –comentó irónicamente la profesora Mendeleiv cuando la azabache tocó para entrar al laboratorio de química.

—Lo siento pero tuve una recaída. —comentó la ojiazul extendiéndole el último justificante dado por el médico ante la sorpresa de sus compañeros.

—¿Segura que estas bien?… será mejor que vayas a tu casa.

—No, ya estoy mejor. Supongo que fue la sorpresa del villano de ayer. Puedo tomar asiento.

—Si, pasa.

La cara de Alya lo decía todo: estaba preocupada por la chica.

—Lo lamento pero mi celular se quedó sin batería, ayer me desmayé, Claude estuvo conmigo pero…

—Wowowow. Espera ¿qué? ¿Cómo que Claude estuvo contigo? —gritó sorprendida la morena.

—¡Señorita Césaire! –gritó la profesora.

—Si me disculpo. —exclamó la castaña.

—Si, él me encontró. Después de llamar a la ambulancia, llamar a mis padres, se quedó conmigo en el hospital hasta que anocheció. Es un chico lindo. –susurró la ojiazul con una discreta sonrisa.

—Wow… de verdad encontraste a tu caballero de reluciente armadura, amiga. —comentó emocionada la chica de lentes.

—Claro que no… sabes que me gusta… tú sabes. —volteó a ver a Adrien.

—Sí, pero "tú sabes" se ha comportado como un mocoso malcriado estos días y ni siquiera voltea a verte para darte la hora. Es lindo, pero es lindo con todos; hasta con la piedra que se cruza en su camino mientras que Claude… es lindo sólo contigo.

Adrien volteó a verlas, era obvio que había escuchado aquella conversación así que ambas guardaron silencio, para seguir con esa conversación después. La azabache no se sentía tan mal, tal vez cansada, pero al parecer su cuerpo comenzaba a hacerse más resistente. Antes que las clases terminaran, Marinette le entregó a la profesora su trabajo de regularización el cual terminó con la ayuda de Claude.

—Señorita Dupain, es un excelente trabajo; veo que los estudios con ayuda del joven Agreste están rindiendo frutos.

—Pero Profesora, Marinette ha tenido clases "privadas" con otra persona, no debería involucrar a mi Adribu, con lo que ella haya hecho. –dijo Chloé mientras se limaba las uñas; ante la ira contenida de Marinette.

—Pues ese profesor debe ser muy bueno, estos ejercicios eran complicados, ¿puedo saber su nombre? —cuestionó la profesora, a lo que Marinette no quería contestar pues podía ver el rostro de enojo de Adrien.

—Bueno no es como…

—Pues es el descerebrado que tengo por familia. Claude de doceavo grado. —interrumpió Chloé.

—¡Qué buenas amistades tiene! En tan solo un mes, ese joven ha demostrado una inteligencia envidiable, es un estudiante modelo. —explicó la profesora. —Señor Agreste si gusta puede dejar a la señorita Dupain en manos del Señor Burgeois, el podrá ayudarla con su regularización.

Marinette ni siquiera tenía el valor de voltear a ver a Adrien, ahora sentía que el modelo odiara a Claude por su culpa, no sólo lo había puesto sobre él, también la profesora, por mano de Chloé; lo había delegado de su "trabajo". Lo sentía mucho, de verdad lo lamentaba pero era lo mejor. Si, quería estar con Adrien, pero no a costa de su futuro académico, ya era muy complicado mantenerse "tranquila". Si se disculpaba con él, de seguro echaría las cosas a perder así que no lo hizo.

Al parecer todo lo que hacía estaba mal, abandonó a Chat Noir con la víctima, había dejado de lado la oportunidad de estar con el modelo y aparte lo "humilló" delante de todos. Sólo quería encerrarse en su alcoba y trabajar en el proyecto de Agreste. Obtendría esa pasantía con mucho trabajo y esfuerzo.

Las clases continuaron y el humor del modelo sólo empeoraba, no importaba que tanto se esforzara Nino para que Adrien se sintiera mejor. Marinette lo pensó mejor, iba a disculparse cuando apareció a quien menos quería ver en ese instante.

—¡Marinette! Perdón por no venir a verte ¡Qué bueno que estés mejor! —entró corriendo al aula Claude cuando todos estaban por retirarse después de la salida del profesor, abrazando con fuerza a la chica de ojos azules.

—Hash, Claude ya sabemos que es tu novia así que no des estos espectáculos deplorables. –dijo Chloé tomando su bolso.

—Mira, cuando quiera tú opinión te la pediré, pero si no tienes nada inteligente que decir guarda silencio. Gracias. –contestó Claude a su prima.

—Tú no me hablas…

—Te hablo como quiera, —interrumpió Claude sin soltar a Marinette —porque mientras te comportes como una mocosa que hace pataletas para llamar la atención te trataré como una. Cuando te comportes como alguien de tu edad, podremos tener una conversación coherente y adulta.

—Le voy a decir a mi papi…

—Anda ve y habla con mi tío, verás que me dará la razón como siempre. Tal vez con un poco de suerte te envíe al internado que le recomendó papá para que te eduques siendo una mujer de provecho.

—Te detesto.

—Lo sé.

Todos se sorprendieron al ver como el chico había callado a Chloé de una forma tan sutil, la primera vez que la dejaban sin palabras y era alguien de su familia. Claude saludó a Alya y soltó a Marinette, la morena agradeció al castaño por haber estado con Marinette después de su recaída. El chico de ojos azules cargó las cosas de Marinette y las acompaño a la casa de la azabache, pues las chicas tenían un proyecto en cual trabajar. Claude saludó a los Dupain-Cheng y llevó lo mismo de siempre: muffin de zarzamora y otros de zanahoria. Se despidió y se retiró.

Alya estaba encantada con la caballerosidad del chico; esa había sido su mejor elección cuando se lo presentó a su amiga. El modelo había pasado a segundo término, es más ya ni siquiera estaba en la lista. Sobraba en ese perfecto cuadro que representaba Marinette y Claude.

—Él es mayor Alya, ya está comenzando a entregar solicitudes para las universidades. ¿Crees que se interesaría en una mocosa como yo?

—Amiga… es obvio que a ti también te llama la atención si no jamás habrías dicho eso. —Marinette le lanzó un cojín a la cara a la morena. —Hable con Mercury y dice que Claude no tiene novia, ni compromisos así que… tienes el camino libre.

Tikki le había dicho algo similar, que tal si Adrien no era "el amor de su vida", que tal si solo lo admiraba. No todos los días y en todo lugar tenías frente de ti a una celebridad, pero no tenían nada en común. De hecho ni siquiera habían tenido una conversación coherente. Mientras que con Claude… el castaño la había salvado en varias ocasiones, había estado con ella aunque no se conocieran, la ayudó con los estudios. Le compartió su meta de ser médico… en solo unas horas había tenido más interacción que con el modelo el último año.

Lo que quedaba de esa semana, Marinette aprovechó para sacar ideas para su portafolio en la convocatoria, pero por más que dibujaba y garabateaba, nada la convencía. Así que se dispuso a hacer su justificación del por qué quería ser pasante en Agreste. No podía escribir nada, todo le parecía banal y si ella lo leía y le desagradaba, sería lo mismo para los jueces.

Durante la clase de estudio, permaneció en la biblioteca terminando los proyectos de regularización de las materias, todo iba perfecto…

—¡Hola Mari! –saludó Claude.

—Hola, ¿tienes clases de estudio?

—Nop, de hecho me escape un rato de clases porque quiero pedirte algo…

—Lo que sea…

—Ahm… no sé, si tu… bueno… esto puede parecer apresurado pero… ya sabes, si no quieres, pues no y olvida que lo pedí…

—Claude, de verdad. Algunos días destilas seguridad y otras veces no te entiendo, eres un manojo de nervios.

—¿Tienes planes para este fin de semana? –preguntó con un susurro apenas audible el castaño.

—No, ¿quieres invitarme a algún lugar…?

—Este… si… mi padre quiere conocerte y me pidió que te invitara a comer.

La sorpresa para la azabache fue tan grande que rompió su lápiz ante tal propuesta… de verdad era cierto… su autor favorito quería conocerla, es más ella conocería a su autor favorito…

—No te desmayes. —advirtió el chico ante la palidez de la chica.

—No entiendo por qué mi tío, querría conocerla. Él es un corredor de bolsa, por que querría ver a la panadera. —interrumpió Chloé.

—Ella no sabe ¿cierto? —preguntó Marinette.

—El libro más grande que ha leído es "Buenas noches, Luna" ¿crees que entendería "Noir Butterfly", "Eres… ¿mi lady?" o "Peligrosa Atracción"?

—Duh, los libros son para pobres que no pueden ver la película. –afirmó la rubia.

—Ok, fingiré que no escuché eso. –ignoró Marinette a Chloé. —Claude si, acepto. Yo… ahm… no sé dame la dirección y llegaré.

—No te preocupes, iré por ti, debo comprar algunas cosas para la comida y bueno, te veo en tu casa. —Comentó Claude un poco nervioso.

—Ok, es una cita… bueno no es una cita "cita" es bueno... tú sabes. —explicó Marinette con un ligero rubor en las mejillas

—Sí, claro, es una cita "no cita".

—Iugh, de verdad ustedes dos me asquean. —comentó Chloé al ver la actitud "melosa" de los chicos.

El sábado llegó y Marinette no sabía que ponerse, había quedado con Claude que se verían en la panadería al medio día, así que se levantó temprano ayudó con los labores de la casa, preparó uno de los libros del autor para que se lo autografiara.

Tikki la ayudaba a elegir; en el último año no la había visto tan emocionada. El padre de Claude era un Burgeois, pero según el castaño no era nada pretencioso o arribista, por cómo era el chico, podía ser que así fuera el padre, pero no quería equivocarse. Así que después de mucho pensarlo; se puso un vestido gris de gasa con flores, que ella había diseñado y hecho; se puso una diadema que daba la apariencia de brillantes y estaba lista. Cinco minutos después, Sabine subió a llamar a su hija, pues el chico estaba esperando. El chico la alabó por verse tan linda, lo que hizo que la joven se ruborizara.

—Para que no tengas problemas, iremos en taxi, ¿No te molesta? –preguntó el chico

—Por supuesto que no, ¿dónde vives?

—En Montparnasse.

—Pensé que vivirías en Saint Germain, digo, ustedes son Burgeois y… tu padre es escritor…

—Pues a mi padre le gusta la tranquilidad además que ama salir a pasear por los jardines de Luxemburgo para inspirarse en sus historias. Llevamos un mes aquí y se la ha pasado escribiendo tanto que ya termino otra novela.

—¡¿De verdad?! —exclamó emocionada Marinette.

—Con un poco de suerte… tal vez te deje echarle un vistazo.

Llegaron al departamento; era un pequeño sitio comparado a lo que esperaba de la familia Burgeois. Lo que era inmenso era la Biblioteca/Estudio, un lugar bien iluminado con bastantes estantes atascados de libros, carpetas y algunos cuadernos. En su mayoría eran novelas de corte clásico. En el fondo del lugar se escuchaba un teclado mecánico de una máquina de escribir que cortaba el silencio del lugar. Alguien estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos usando el artefacto que no escuchó cuando llegaron.

—Papá, ¡te dije que cerraras en cuanto me fuera! —exclamó el chico en tono molesto. —Pasa Marinette. —indicó el castaño.

—Lo siento Claude, es que se me ocurrió una idea buenísima y si no la anotaba, la perdía para siempre. –comentó el hombre. —¿Fuiste por tu amiga?

El hombre se levantó de su asiento, no se parecía mucho al Alcalde: era un hombre alto y delgado, de cabellos rubios aunque alborotados, expresivos ojos azules ocultos detrás de unas gafas cuadradas. Su aspecto no era tan desalineado pero no se parecía en nada a un empresario como le había mencionado Claude.

—Hola Marinette. —Saludó el hombre. —Soy Albert Bourgeois, padre de Claude; eres de lo único que ha hablado la última semana, así que si no te conocía iba a explotar.

—Ah... ehm… es mucho libro señor. Quiero decir, es un gusto, señor. —dijo Marinette nerviosa.

—Wow, pues la verdad si que eres muy linda. No puedo creer que Chloé te moleste. ¡Ay mi hermano! Debería criar a esa niña.

Se sentaron en la sala, mientras Claude preparaba un poco de té, Marinette sacó de su empaque el pay de queso con zarzamora en salsa de naranja; que había hecho con ayuda de su padre. Sería complicado mantener la compostura con alguien tan importante para ella como lo era el escritor. Albert notó el nerviosismo de la chica, era como los novatos que iban a entrevistarse con él cuando era CEO de la empresa. Sabía como bajar el estrés de la chica, por lo que trató de hacerla entrar en confianza. Le preguntaba sobre sus gustos, la escuela, sus hobbies, su familia, el clima del lugar… hasta que Marinette se relajó.

—Tengo entendido que Claude, te ayudó cuando estabas en peligro. —comentó Albert.

—Si, gracias a que él llamó a la ambulancia, se ha convertido en mi guardia personal. —rio la chica. —Siempre está cuando más lo necesito.

—Marinette es una gran fan tuya papá, se sabe tus novelas casi de memoria. –dijo Claude.

—Oh ¿de verdad? ¿Cómo conociste los libros?

Marinette le explicaba al hombre como es que conoció la historia, por su amor a la lectura pues aunque no lo pareciera la chica era bastante introvertida. Un día mientras compraba una revista vio el libro y la portada le llamó la atención, lo comenzó a leer y le gustó tanto que lo termino en tres días. Más o menos al mismo tiempo se publicaba el siguiente volumen en Estados Unidos así que uso la tarjeta de su mamá para comprarlo; como no sabía mucho de inglés le tocó traducirlo con diccionario en mano para saber de qué hablaba. Además que compraba cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con la historia y esperaba con ansías la película que estaba pronta a estrenarse.

—Tal vez digan que es extremo, pero tengo tres ejemplares de los libros: para leer, por si las dudas y por si llegara a pasar algo. ¡Es qué me gusta mucho! —la chica agachó la mirada ante la sorpresa de padre e hijo. —Al principio la protagonista me estresaba, pero después le fui tomando cariño. De quien me enamoré fue del protagonista, hacer tanto lío solo para salvarle la vida y lo mejor morí de risa en el capítulo 25 del tercer volumen, cuando ella salta hacia el futuro y esta con su novio. —río la chica recordando la escena.

—Me alegra que te haya gustado tanto. Sé que las historias Young Adult son mal vistas por la crítica, pero no hay malas historias, hay malos escritores. Si no sabes cómo abordar un tema evidentemente será un fiasco.

El escritor y la azabache se quedaron conversando un largo rato, Claude intervenía esporádicamente en la conversación. Para Albert era curioso que una chica tan joven haya leído casi todos los libros de sus autores favoritos: Bram Stoker, Jane Austen, las hermanas Brontë, Andersen, Balzac, Borges, Dickens, Diderot, Dostoievski, Orwell, Shakespeare, Hemingway, Kafka, Tolstói, Woolf… Sus puntos de vista eran casi idénticos, la forma de hablar de la chica no correspondía a la de una jovencita de quince años, por lo que podía notar que había leído bastante.

—Mis novelas, lejos de ser comerciales, quiero que introduzcan a la lectura a las personas que no tienen ese hábito. ¿Por qué las lees? Se nota que tienes un repertorio literario amplio y clásico —dijo con interés.

—Usted lo ha dicho, algunas historias Young Adult son buenas a algunas les hace falta lenguaje más amplio y rellenar algunos vacíos argumentales, pero todas son interesantes. La de usted, es fresca, divertida, hace que los lectores se pierdan en el libro y ansíen devorar la siguiente frase.

—Definitivamente, Candice te hubiera adorado. Ella era mi esposa. –comentó Albert al ver el rostro interrogante de la chica. Sobre la chimenea había una gran fotografía de los tres: la mujer de castaña cabellera lucía feliz abrazando a su esposo e hijo en lo que parecía un picnic en Central Park. —Ella era una mujer de negocios, pero a veces ese rubro termina haciéndote perder. Candice dijo que me dedicara a la literatura pero no le hice caso… tal vez me hubiera dado más tiempo para estar juntos.

Mucho del libro del escritor se basaba en la historia con su esposa, el menos así lo notaba Marinette, cada palabra, gesto, caricia, descripción eran para la madre de Claude, era como una forma de mantener vivo su recuerdo al compartirlo con los lectores, era una forma que el escritor tenía para hacerla inmortal; eso definitivamente era amor; entonces… ¿qué era lo que ella sentía por Adrien? ¿Era atracción? ¿Era cariño? ¿al menos lo estimaba? ¿Qué estaría dispuesta a hacer por él?...

Ya no estaba tan segura que el modelo fuera el amor de su vida, como tantas veces había dicho y se avergonzaba de la forma en la que actuaba, como robar su teléfono o ni siquiera ser capaz de hablarle, además que sus desplantes para con las chicas que quisieran hablar con él, eran sencillamente groseros.

—Ahora tengo ganas de escribir sobre Ladybug. —Marinette se puso tensa al escuchar esa frase de parte del escritor. —He visto mucho de ella en las noticias últimamente, tal vez la haga muy dramática. Me gusta el drama.

La ojiazul tenía miedo, tal vez Claude si la había visto cuando perdió su transformación y le contó a su padre. Y si trataban de hacerla hablar… eso sería devastador. Estaba por tomar sus cosas y salir huyendo.

—Debes saberlo, pero el mes que viene se pone a la venta uno de mis nuevos libros.

—Por supuesto que lo sé. Ya la pedí en preventa. —dijo Marinette orgullosa de sí.

—¿Y si te diera el script original? Claude ha leído todos mis libros, si a él le gustan serán un éxito.

—Mira que soy muy exigente. —comentó el castaño.

—Me has caído de maravilla; así que un poco de spoiler, siempre y cuando no se lo digas a nadie más, te hará bien.

Marinette estaba a punto de hiperventilarse por la sorpresa cuando sintió como su bolsa la golpeaba, era Tikki que al parecer estaba desconfiando de Claude por si la había visto como Ladybug. La chica aceptó gustosamente.

—Marinette, no debemos confiar demasiado en Claude… aún me da la impresión que sabe algo. —comentó Tikki una vez que estaban en casa. —¡Deja ese libro y ponme atención!

—Lo sé Tikki, voy a estar más cerca de Claude para saber si me está ocultando algo, aunque…

—¿Qué?

—Nada, olvídalo.

¿Cómo podía abordar el tema del amor? O más bien ¿con quién? La actitud de Adrien era un poco absurda. ¿Por qué se enojaba con Claude sólo por ganarle en una competencia? No entendía mucho de esgrima, pero si Claude había ganado es porque era bueno, mejor que Adrien. Tal vez ella había participado en echar más leña al fuego al preferir al castaño, pero al parecer fue la mejor opción.

Esa era la verdadera razón por la que a Marinette le gustaba leer, era una forma de entrar en contacto consigo. Era ponerse en el lugar del protagonista y al mismo tiempo darse una idea de que es lo que haría ella. Una retrospectiva y análisis. Pensó mucho en Adrien, en sus sentimientos, en lo que sentía por… no, no, él era su amigo, al menos quería que fuera su amigo. Sin duda la adolescencia era complicada; lo más difícil de sobrellevar era la parte sentimental

La mañana del lunes llegó y una desvelada Marinette apareció en las puertas de la Escuela, no quería pensar en lo que había pensado del romance, no quería pensar tampoco en el modelo, no quería hacer nada más… esas cosas solo la trastornaban más de la cuenta.

—Ho-¿la? Marinette, ¿qué te paso? —saludó Claude cuando la vio ojerosa y pálida.

—Me la pasé leyendo el script.

—¡¿Pero si eran más de seiscientas hojas?! Tardé dos semanas en leerlo completo.

—No me arrepiento de nada, fue hermoso. Son los mejores 50 capítulos que he leído en toda mi vida. Toma. —La ojiazul le dio el manuscrito original al castaño. —Y toma. —Le dio una bolsa con muffins —Agradece a tu papá, no voy a poder dejar de fangirlear lo peor es que no puedo decirlo.

Se dirigían al salón de clases de la chica, pues Claude tenía miedo que la joven se desmayara por no haber dormido mucho. Se despidieron en las escaleras. Marinette observó por la ventana como casi todos los compañeros de clases, estaban alrededor de su asiento, lo que despertó el interés de la chica.

—Buenos días ¿qué pasó? —preguntó Marinette a Alya.

—Dímelo tu o más bien que nos lo diga Claude.

La morena mostró un ramo de cinco flores rojas de vastos pétalos redondeados y rodeado de varias pequeñas florecillas amarillas de cinco pétalos. Estaban envueltos en papel celofán y atados con un enorme moño de seda blanca…

* * *

Saint Germain: Una de las zonas más elegantes de la ciudad. Se encuentran varios cafés famosos, lugares de reunión de conocidos artistas y escritores.

Si ya esta en publicación "Eres... ¿mi lady?" los otros dos títulos están en el horno...

* * *

Sigo viva!

Lo sé, este troll se escondió en una cueva y se puso a escribir.

La tia Hanna les ha mostrado los nombres de los proyectos en los que se esta trabajando. Tengan paciencia. Detrás del antifaz no me deja, siento que habían algunas cosas que a ustedes les gustaría saber y estoy terminando de escribirlo.

Hace mucho que no publicaba capitulos de este fanfic... lo siento, me absorbé el tiempo. Desafortunadamente voy a cambiar de trabajo, así que tal vez ya no tenga tanto tiempo para traerles estos capítulos.

Les ofrezco una disculpa a todos/as, seguirán sabiendo de mi... pero aún no tengo un "calendario" para publicar, como en Detrás del Antifaz, dejen que administre mi tiempo y trataré de hacerlo, al menos dos capítulos por mes.

Bye bye

Los quiere su tía Hanna :3


	6. Capítulo 5: El nombre de la flor

**Capítulo 05: El nombre de la flor.**

El hecho que alguien te regale un ramo de flores siempre es considerado un buen detalle; la mayor parte del tiempo es una forma de demostrar el aprecio que alguien tiene por otra persona, evidentemente si esa persona acepta el gesto como algo hermoso, pero ¿qué pasa cuando las personas que están a tu alrededor te ven como si estuvieran observando un cadáver? y lo peor ¿que tú eres el criminal?

Así se sentía Marinette, apenas habían pasado diez segundos al despedirse de Claude y ahora sus compañeros la hacían sentir incómoda por la forma en que la observaban, aunque la principal interrogante era ¿qué demonios significaba eso?

—Pero qué lindo de su parte hacerte este regalo después que te presentara a su padre, pero vayan despacio, o lo próximo será su invitación de boda. —comentó Alya en tono de burla.

—No fue él, llegamos casi juntos. –dijo Marinette

—Oh, esto debe detenerse panadera, no quiero que entres a mi familia. Aun cuando estés con un idiota como mi primo. ¡OMG! Serías mi cuñada… ¡horror! —expresó Chloé.

—No soy la cuñada de nadie. —Expresó disgustada Marinette —Es mi amigo, es más iré a regresarle el ramo. Es un bonito detalle pero no me gustan estas cosas.

—Wow, wow ¡detente ahí! —Alya sujetó la mano de su amiga. — Si haces eso, lo harás sentir mal. ¿Qué sentirías si la persona que estimas te regresara un regalo frente a todos tus conocidos?

—Sí, tienes razón.

Si Claude se había tomado aquél detalle, no iba a desairarlo. El regalo lo aceptaba pero sus sentimientos o lo que él quisiera darle a entender… pero si era una forma de agradecerle su amistad o tal vez solo se estaba haciendo ilusiones o era un malentendido. Su mente era un caos.

Tomó entre sus manos el ramo, que crujía por el papel celofán en el que estaba envuelto, jugueteó con el listón que lo unía, entre sus dedos. Podía sentir las miradas de sus compañeros, envueltos en curiosidad, ella misma hervía en ese sentimiento.

En ese instante la profesora entró al aula y todos tomaron asiento. Marinette no se había dado cuenta que Adrien estaba ahí, por lo que se sintió un poco culpable al ser la causante que el modelo estuviera siempre de mal humor por estar cerca del castaño.

La literatura parecía absurda ante las cosas que rondaban su mente. Dejo de escuchar la clase para perderse en las flores, eran hermosas. No sabía nada de flores, ni sus nombres ni siquiera distinguir unas de otras más que las rosas. Nunca le habían regalado flores. No era su cumpleaños, no había pasado nada en especial, pero tenía entre sus manos un aromático juego de flores de colores vibrantes que hacían a su corazón latir y una calidez que la embriagaba y la hacía sonreír.

Pero que era lo que la emocionaba, ¿el ramo?, ¿Qué fuera un regalo?, o que el chico que había captado su atención en esos días le diera algo tan lindo. ¿Claude sentía algo romántico por ella? ¿Y si era solo un agradecimiento? ¿Qué sentía ella por el castaño? ¿Amistad? ¿Amor?

¿Cómo es que su corazón había cambiado su latir tan rápido?

Hasta hacía un mes, ella juraba estar perdidamente enamorada de Adrien, imaginarse una vida con él, ansiar una cita con el rubio, llamarlo secretamente "su novio", "el amor de su vida", tapizar su alcoba con fotografías de él, sonrojarse tan solo un cruce de miradas… pero ya no.

Lo había rechazado, había rechazado estar a solas con él. Además que él no parecía lo que ella imaginaba. Cada vez que lo escuchaba hablar o tan solo verlo, era como ver a un caballero, como aquellos que aparecían en los libros, siendo un dechado de virtudes, de buenos modales y de amor para una sola persona; así se imaginaba a Adrien Agreste, hasta que Claude Burgeois apareció.

Todo indicaba que el modelo solo era un chico malhumorado que fingía poner un rostro amable ante todos, pero que no sabía perder y se desquitaba con alguien inocente cuyo defecto era ser bueno en algo.

Claude era atento con ella. Una primera impresión la había deslumbrado, pero no quería volver a ser una mariposa que se deja encandilar por una persona que parece ser alguien que no es. Soltó un pesado suspiro, se sentía exhausta por sus pensamientos, debía definir lo que sentía a partir de ahí podría saber qué es lo que haría.

Tal vez solo se atormentaba. Al final, ella se imaginaba cosas. Claude era atento con ella pero no quería decir que él estuviera enamorado o que sintiera algo más. Adrien estaba fuera de discusión; para él solo era una compañera, nada más.

Si no hubiera estado tan perdida observando el ramo, hubiera notado la mirada que cierta persona le lanzaba. Ese chico la observaba por el rabillo del ojo, sonriendo como si lo más bello estuviera frente a él… o mejor dicho detrás de él.

Pasaron las clases y comenzó el primer descanso. La pelinegra volteó a ver a su amiga con mirada acusadora para que le confesara las circunstancias en las que ese ramo había aparecido en su lugar pues seguía sin creer que el castaño le hubiera dejado ese detalle, era físicamente imposible.

—Ahora sí, Césaire. ¿Cómo llegó esto aquí? —dijo Marinette señalando el ramo.

—Ya te lo dije: llegué y ya estaba ahí. —comentó Alya mientras sacaba su refractario con comida de su mochila. —No entiendo mucho de flores, pero se ve que son caras, no son tan comunes.

—Tienes razón, pero estamos en París, estos detalles llenan la ciudad. —contestó Marinette.

—Si sabemos que flores son, podemos buscar la floristería que las vendió y con un poco de suerte comprobar que Claude las compró. —Dijo en tono de superioridad la castaña.

—Eres un genio, señorita reportera.

—Lo sé. —Alya le sacó una fotografía a las flores y usó el buscador de internet para tratar de encontrarlas.

Marinette seguía con dudas sobre su sentir con Claude, tal vez ella se lo imaginaba. Claude podía actuar como alguien muy extrovertido pero a veces la timidez lo inundaba. No sabía mucho de él, más que esos días que convivieron pero ¿ese tiempo era suficiente para asegurar que lo conocía? Dudaba de esa declaración. Una cosa era que se llevaran bien y otra que pudiera entregar su vida a ojos cerrados a él.

Estaban por salir a almorzar cuando la figura de un chico apareció en el umbral de la puerta. Los expresivos ojos, su brillante cabello castaño y su sonrisa llamativa se presentaron en el aula. Justo cuando Marinette trataba de buscar una respuesta a las voces de su cabeza.

—Hola. —Saludó el castaño. —Me preguntaba si quisieran comer con nosotros.

—¡Hey! Pero si tenemos al presunto culpable. —dijo Alya haciendo que Marinette le diera un codazo.

—Lo que sea no pueden asegurarlo, no me vieron, yo no estuve ahí, quiero un abogado. —contestó en tono de broma, Claude alzando las manos.

La risa de Marinette lleno el lugar, se sentía bien con Claude, nada era fingido, nada era falso. Era genuino buen tiempo. Sin embargo, para uno de sus compañeros era molesto que el chico de grado superior se involucrara con ellos. No solo se robó algo que no merecía, ahora también quería quedarse con sus amigos. Eso era un insulto, era una provocación.

Adrien tomó su almuerzo y le dijo a Nino que se adelantaría, pues el aire estaba muy viciado en ese lugar. Nino no quería que tuvieran más problemas, pero quería pasar un poco de tiempo con su amigo, Mercury. Si Adrien les diera la oportunidad podría hacer más contactos en la escuela, fuera de los compañeros de clase. Aunque presentía que la respuesta a la actitud del modelo se resumía en una palabra que iniciaba con "ce" y terminaba en "los".

Adrien se dirigió a la puerta y le pidió a Claude que se quitara pues era un estorbo. Eso molestó al castaño, quién ya estaba harto de la actitud de niño mimado del rubio.

—¿Qué te pasa, Agreste? —habló Claude. — ¡¿Eres tan infantil como para no aceptar una derrota?! Creí que me enfrentaba a un caballero pero veo que no eres más que un niño. —Claude le dio un empujón a Adrien en el hombro, haciendo que este retrocediera.

El inicio de una pelea era inminente. Los alumnos que quedaban en el salón no sabían cómo reaccionar o más bien a quien apoyar.

—Me fastidias tú. Tú sola presencia me pone de mal humor. Tan creído y sintiéndote el todopoderoso ¡Me enfermas, Burgeois! —Adrien respondió al empujón asestándole otro con ambas manos, dejando caer su almuerzo.

—No es mi culpa ganar lo que querías. —respondió Claude. —Para ti era un juego, para mí era algo más. En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale, Agreste. Perdiste el tiempo y ahora que alguien más lo tiene se te ocurre sacar la garras, gatito.

—Será mío. Haré lo que sea para conseguirlo. Soy bueno en lo que hago y si una vez lo tuve, volverá a mí. —dijo Adrien con superioridad.

—Pierdes el tiempo, si no muestras la más mínima cantidad de esfuerzo, ahínco e incluso cariño. No te lo mereces. —Claude se acercó a Adrien, tronándose los dedos.

—No tienes oportunidad, no eres perfecto, Claude. —Adrien volvió a empujarlo.

—¿Te pones así por un simple campeonato, Agreste? ¿No crees que te tomas demasiado enserio las cosas?

Para todos los demás, eso ya no parecía una simple diferencia por el Campeonato de Esgrima, eso parecía un conflicto por algo más o mejor dicho por alguien más.

—Para mí que esto es por alguien que tú y yo conocemos. —cuchicheó Alya a Nino, mientras veían a Marinette quien estaba asustada por el "intento de pelea" de ambos chicos.

Marinette ignoraba las miradas de sus compañeros, tenía miedo que alguno de ellos rompiera esa ligera barrera y desencadenaran una batalla que no terminaría en algo bueno. Estimaba a ambos pero no quería involucrarse en algo que presentía que ya había llegado a ser personal.

—¡Cómo quieras, Agreste! Lo que quieras conmigo, ahora lo solucionamos.

—Acepto.

Adrien se lanzó a Claude para darle un golpe en la cara, pero alguien lo sujetó del brazo. Como un reflejo condicionado, el rubio empujó con el brazo a quien lo sujetó aunque cuando volteó el rostro para ver al culpable, sólo se encontró a la joven de cabellos negros quien había caído al suelo y se golpeó contra las escaleras, soltando un quejido de dolor.

—¡Marinette!

La voz de sus compañeros rompió el perpetuo silencio en el que se habían mantenido. Juleka y Rose se apresuraron para levantarla, a lo que ella las detuvo con un movimiento de la mano. Le dolía bastante, todo indicaba que no se encontraba bien, y tal vez su estado se había agravado con el golpe que se dio en la espalda y la cabeza con los escalones. No quería preocupar a sus compañeros y por eso los detuvo pero no se podía levantar por ella misma.

—¡Eres un idiota, Agreste!

Claude dejó a un lado su pelea con Adrien y se acercó a Marinette. Sabía que podría haberse golpeado en alguna vertebra o en el cráneo con el filo de las escaleras, si la movía corría peligro de lastimarla más.

—¡Alya! ¡Habla con el médico de Marinette! —Claude le lanzó su teléfono a Alya quien lo interceptó en el aire, la llamada se había enlazado a lo que la morena le explicó someramente lo que había pasado.

Adrien no daba crédito a lo que había ocasionado. Si hubiera frenado la aversión que sentía por Claude las cosas no hubieran llegado a ese punto. Las lágrimas de Marinette comenzaron a fluir, de verdad se sentía mal. Aunque el dolor físico no era nada comparado a lo que había ocasionado con los dos chicos que estimaba.

EL modelo salió de sus pensamientos para acercarse a Marinette, aunque Claude se lo impidió ordenándole que se alejara. Adrien extendió su mano a la joven pero Marinette terminó por rechazarla, contrayendo la suya. Claude volvió a ordenarle que se fuera a lo que Adrien esta vez aceptó sin mirar atrás.

Unos minutos después llegó una ambulancia, los paramédicos arribaron al salón con una camilla en la que con mucho cuidado depositaron a la chica de cabellos negros, quien estaba asustada por que sus piernas no le respondían. Alya salió a avisarle a la pareja Dupain-Cheng sobre el incidente quienes siguieron en su auto a la ambulancia.

Para Marinette ese momento había sido un error tras otro. Tal vez si no hubiera hecho un drama por las flores, mencionando que eran de Claude, Adrien no se hubiera enojado y no hubiera tratado de iniciar una pelea, que terminó con ella en una ambulancia.

Los paramédicos comenzaron a revisarla, el problema con el golpe en la cabeza era prioridad y que no pudiera mover las piernas. Así no podía ser Ladybug, así ni siquiera podía ser Marinette. ¿Cómo había sido capaz de enfrentar a dos chicos? Era obvio que entre ellos había rencillas las cuales agravó. Un fosforo ella lo convirtió en un infierno.

Su llegada al hospital, con más revisiones, análisis, radiografías y medicamentos no se hizo esperar. Ese mes había sido el peor de toda su vida y se agravaba día a día. Cuando el médico comentó que no había peligro, más que el golpe la alteró y el dolor había hecho que no pudiera moverse pero todo lo demás estaba bien, aunque le quedarían uno o dos hematomas en la espalda.

El médico no vio la necesidad que pasara la noche en el hospital, por lo que la envió a su casa a que reposara. Marinette estaba cansada de ese desfile casi diario al hospital, por si no fuera poco Tikki solo la vio con cara de "lo siento mucho". Hospitales y disculpas… un día que aparentemente era bueno se hizo muy, muy malo.

Llegó a su casa casi cuando las clases terminaron, por lo que sus compañeros se dirigieron como estampida a la panadería para saber cómo estaba. Sabine les dijo que estaba bien, pero debía descansar invitándolos a retirarse. Desganados se fueron pero Tom detuvo a Claude y Alya, pues Marinette quería verlos.

—¡Ay amiga! —Alya fue la primera en subir y estaba por lanzarse a los brazos de Marinette pero optó por no hacerlo. —¿Estas bien? ¿No hubo complicaciones?

—No, sólo fue el golpe y mis nervios; pero estoy bien, mañana iré a clases. —la voz de Marinette se escuchaba más relajada aunque en gran medida eran los calmantes.

—¿Segura? No me gustaría que tuvieras otro problema. —la voz preocupada de Claude hizo enternecer a la pelinegra, quien no evitaba pensar en Adrien, quería decirle que no fue su culpa y que no debía sentirse mal, pero temía que al traerlo a colación en la conversación desatara la furia de su amiga y de Claude.

Para cambiar de tema, Marinette agradeció que hayan llevado sus cosas, pues con todo el drama de la ambulancia, lo había olvidado. Alya dejó las flores en su escritorio y comentó que las pondría en agua para que no se marchitaran.

—¿Quien fue el admirador que le dio flores a mi Lady? —preguntó con interés Claude mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la cama.

—¿Y por qué no nos dices tú? —la voz de Alya se escuchó desde el baño, donde llenaba el florero con agua del grifo.

—Lamento decepcionarlas, pero yo no las envié. —Explicó el castaño —Soy más de regalar macetas con flores, un ramo es arrancar la vida de algo que con cuidados podría durar por mucho tiempo.

Así terminaban las esperanzas de Marinette del supuesto culpable. Pero abría una nueva interrogante ¿quién era el autor de ese regalo?

—Aunque son unos lindos especímenes de camelia y alhelí. —Rio el castaño, levantándose a ver el ramo y ayudarle a Alya acomodarlo.

Tom fue a invitar a comer a Alya y Claude pero el chico se disculpó pues debía corroborar que su padre comiera, ya que a veces se quedaba tan inmerso en su trabajo que olvidaba hacerlo. Se despidió de todos, tomó su mochila y se retiró. Alya por su parte aceptó la invitación y que les ayudaría a acarrear las cosas para que Marinette comiera en su alcoba, aunque la ojiazul se negó pues creía fervientemente en que podría hacerlo en el comedor. Tom se lo negó.

Una vez que la mesa provisional estaba lista. Alya comenzó a mover las cartas que había ocultado y por la cual había aceptado la invitación.

—Yo sigo diciendo que si es cosa de Claude. —dijo la joven con lentes mientras tomaba un bocado de comida.

—Él dijo que no lo era y la verdad es que lo creo.

—Pues puede que tengas razón, ¿y si es otro admirador?

—¿Qué? Ahora me vas a decir que levanto bajas pasiones en cada chico que encuentro… ¡No inventes Alya!

—Bueno, tal vez no en todos… pero si en uno que se puso celoso cuando comenzaste a interactuar con Claude. —Alya se quedó pensando otro rato mientras daba un sorbo a su bebida. —O quizá si fue Claude. Conocía las flores, trató de excusarse diciendo que no haría cosas como esas. Está tratando de desviar el tema. ¿Y si de verdad quiere algo más contigo?

—Ya te dije que no. No nos conocemos tanto como para dar ese paso. —Marinette contestó ligeramente ruborizada y escondiéndose tras el trozo de pollo que tomó con su tenedor. —Además… él es mayor, no se fijaría en una niña, como yo.

—¡Uy perdón! Se me olvidaba que hablo con una recién nacida. —La morena se burló —Sólo los diferencian unos meses tampoco es tanto tiempo. Además te olvidas de ese pedazo de idiota que es Adrien Agreste, —comentó con furia. —Mira que golpearte. ¡Es una bestia!

—No fue su intención, yo me metí donde no me llamaban. ¡Fue un accidente! —intervino Marinette.

—No lo defiendas, él tiene la culpa y punto final.

Marinette no lo creía, Adrien sólo reaccionó como cualquiera con sus cinco minutos de ira hubiera reaccionado. Debía hablar con él, hacerle saber que no tenía la culpa.

Alya se fue después de dejarle los apuntes. En teoría debía descansar pero quería respirar un poco. Con sumo cuidado subió a su balcón y observó la ciudad, ansiaba protegerla, patrullar por las noches, ayudar a Chat. En qué momento su vida se había convertido en una horrible pesadilla.

Al voltear a ver la escuela, pudo observar que Adrien se había quedado, tal vez tuvo práctica o se quedo por algún otro asunto. Lo que fuera, ahora tenía la oportunidad de hablar con él, a solas.

—¡Adrien!

Gritó con todas sus fuerzas desde el balcón para llamar su atención. Después de dos gritos similares, el modelo volteó a verla. Por un momento dudó, pero después de meter su mochila a la limosina, se dirigió a la panadería.

Marinette bajó tan rápido como pudo para hablar a solas con él. Adrien ya estaba en la panadería pidiéndoles a Tom y Sabine permiso para verla, el rubio esperaba que no supieran que él había sido el causante de la situación de Marinette, para su fortuna no lo sabían. Así que le permitieron entrar.

La ojiazul y el chico de ojos verdes se encontraron en la escalera. La frase silencio incómodo jamás había sido usada con tal exactitud como en ese momento.

—¿Co-cómo estás? —Adrien fue el primero en hablar.

—Bien, sólo un poco adormilada por los medicamentos, pero nada más. —sonrió tímidamente Marinette.

—Lamento haberte hecho eso. No era mi intención. Perdí los estribos.

—A-Adrien, tal vez arruine todo con esto, pero… ¿por qué odias tanto a Claude? Él es un chico adorable, sumamente cuidadoso, un poco tímido pero a veces desborda confianza, si llegas a conocerlo puede ser la persona más linda, al menos es lo que yo he experimentado en e-

Marinette no pudo terminar con su discurso. Adrien la arrinconó contra la pared. La mirada del chico, antes de arrepentimiento ardía en furia.

—Lo odio.

El joven asestó un golpe a la pared, con mucha fuerza, haciendo que la chica soltara un grito, asustada. Adrien giró y salió del lugar, doblemente molestó causando el arrepentimiento de Marinette, quien sentía que había arruinado todo.

—¿Cuánto más vas a seguir actuando como idiota? —la vocecita aguda de la criatura de ojos verdes y forma felina salió de la camisa del modelo. —Sigue así y te mandara al demonio.

—Lo sé… pero no puedo evitarlo.

Subió a su limosina y le dijo al chofer que acelerara, había tenido un día pesado y lo que menos quería era seguir ahí. Todo le había salido mal.

* * *

No confíen en Claude ni en Adrien, los dos son unos idiotas... ¬_¬ Si lo sabré yo que soy la autora.

Como algunos saben: ¡YA TENGO TRABAJO!

pero ya no tengo acceso a redes sociales como antes. Trataré de darme el tiempo para escribir por que tengo ideas y tramas para lanzar al cielo y repartir pero el tiempo es el que no me ayuda. Necesito administrarme para que todo esto sea funcional. Ya quiero que lean los fanfics que estan en el horno que miren... no es por alabarme pero van a estar BUENISIMOS.

Seguimos de aniversario!

 _¿Por qué aniversario?_

Hace un año, exactamente el 11 de mayo, después de leer el primer fanfic por el cual abrí wtt y ver que era un desastre de trama comencé a plantearme escribir mi propia historia con "juego de azar y mujerzuelas". Durante todo ese mes, comenzaba a formarse en mi mente "Detrás del antifaz" así que un mes como este, pero de hace un año me planteé en ser fanficker,

 **ASI QUE CELEBRAMOS MI NACIMIENTO COMO FANFICKER!**!

Feliz cumpleaños a mí, feliz cumpleaños a mí, FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS PARA LA TÍA HANNA, feliz cumple a mí.

Recuerden el calendario de publicación

Lunes: "Eres... mi Lady?" Publicado= Cuarta Noche: Martes de estrategia. YA DISPONIBLE

Martes: "Acaso... eres tú?" Publicado= El nombre de la flor... ESTE QUE LEYERON

Miércoles: One shot, basado en una historia real... muy sad.

Jueves. Sidestory de "Detrás del antifaz" muy lindo, muy tierno y muy esperado.

Viernes: CHAN CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAAAAAAAAN

Estreno de la nueva historia. Para mayores de 18, quedan advertidos. Al fin verán la portada, la historia, la pareja y cambio de portada en FB en mi página, en su honor.

 _Lector/a: Tía Hanna, si es para mayores de 18... ¿qué contendrá?_  
Oh querido lector/a, que bueno que preguntas. Verás, tu tía Hanna se pasó de drinks y de cocai... ejem... azúcar y se le ocurrió caer en las manos de algo que no era muy propio de ella, se puso a investigar, a leer libros de ese corte, todo por culpa de una imagen de su artista favorita...  
 _Lector/a: Entonces ¿de qué trata, tía?_  
Tía Hanna: ¡DE SEXO! Sexo y drama y de sexo tal vez forzado muajajajajajajaja y drama cuando alguien es obligado a hacer algo y descubre que le gusta y mucho, y seres sadicos y masoquistas pero no en un rubro vulgar sino todo romántico y dramático muajajajajajaja  
 _Lector/a: Ahm... para los que estan leyendo esto... creo que la tía Hanna necesita dormir... pues nos leemos mañana... creo._  
Bye, bye sobrinos/as 


	7. Capítulo 06: La flori ¿qué?

**Capítulo 06: La flori- ¿qué?**

La noche había caído, para todos había sido un día más que pesado y se merecían un justo descanso. Marinette quería intentar transformarse pero presentía que su "tranquilidad" era nula por lo que su sincronización sería inútil. Tal vez Hawkmoth se había tomado unas vacaciones. Casi quería ponerle un altar al ver que ningún akuma había hecho acto de presencia.

Subió tranquilamente a la azotea, aun en contra de las palabras de sus padres, quiénes durante casi toda la tarde la habían enviado a descansar. Después de tomar un par de siestas, no tenía nada de sueño por lo que pensó que el aire y la calma que cubría la noche podrían hacerla querer dormir.

Volvió a ver entre los edificios saltando a Chat Noir, quizá llamándola, enojado porque no podía tomar su trabajo como heroína enserio y abandonándolo. Su estupidez seguía acarreando problemas, un estúpido segundo en que quiso lucirse, trajo conflictos para todos. Sus compañeros vivían asustados en que ella tuviera alguna recaída, Alya estaba al tanto de ella que había dejado de pensar en sus propios asuntos, sus padres habían quedado mal con un cliente por el tiempo que la habían cuidado en el hospital... lo único bueno de todo ese tornado de desastres fue Claude.

Su "caballero de brillante armadura", el caballero que siempre quiso conocer, el caballero que mencionaban en los libros. Ese chico que aparece de la nada y apoya a la protagonista... pero entonces ¿Adrien en quien se convertía?

—Tikki ¿Crees que Chat me odie en estos momentos? —Preguntó Marinette a su kwami.

—No lo creo, debe estar preocupado por lo que te pudo pasar.

—La última vez que nos vimos me reclamó que era una heroína y no contaba con la responsabilidad de serlo... creo que tiene razón.

Marinette seguía reprochándose todo lo hecho, si hace un mes hubiera sabido que todo iba a salir mal, se hubiera detenido. Era una burla como Ladybug, si no era la peor, al menos se le acercaba bastante.

Tikki tenía otra idea, Adrien estaba celoso de Claude e inconscientemente, los poderes de Plagg le avisaban que Marinette o sea Ladybug lo estaba haciendo a un lado; de ahí su mal humor. Claude había sido el catalizador de problemas pero también el apoyo en otros. Tikki ya no confiaba en él del todo, había algo que no terminaba de convencerla, su sexto sentido avisaba que atraería más problemas para su portadora pero ella debía saber alejarse de él, antes que pasara algo inevitable.

—Perdóname Chat. —comentó en voz alta la ojiazul. —Perdón por no ser la Ladybug que todo París y tu necesitan como heroína. Lo siento tanto.

Cuando por fin pudo conciliar el sueño fue bastante entrada la madrugada pero aun así se levantó temprano, lo suficiente para ayudar a su papá con la primera tanda de pan de la mañana. Tom le rogó que regresara a descansar o mejor aunque no fuera a clases, Marinette sabía que estar en casa le haría más daño. Debía recuperar su rutina a como diera lugar.

Al cuarto para las ocho se dirigió a la escuela, después de tomar su desayuno, ayudar a su madre con los trastes y a limpiar un poco la sala. Quería volver a ser ella y extrañaba los días que salir a patrullar quitaban su sueño y llegar tarde al colegio... ahora todo parecía una añoranza inútil.

Subió pesadamente las escaleras, masticando sin ganas una galleta que le había robado a Tikki, cuando al entrar al salón le esperaba otro regalo.

Ahí sobre su escritorio estaba otro ramo de flores, esta vez eran flores más coloridas: amarillas, rojas y púrpuras, envueltas en un bello papel celofán con figuras de damascos en color rojo y una tela de red rosa, un enorme moño blanco de seda.

Corrió a su lugar para revisarlo esta vez tenía una nota escondida dentro del follaje, donde se leía "Para: Marinette" y un mensaje:

 _"Si lo hago, creo_ _que un día, estaré donde estuve,_

 _Justo ahí, a tu lado_ _y es difícil, los días parecen tan obscuros_

 _La luna y las_ _estrellas no son nada sin ti."_

Ok, eso ya no había sido una equivocación. Alguien las había dejado para ella, no había sido un error de algún enamorado despistado que tal vez las dejó por equivocación en el lugar de la aspirante a diseñadora, el regalo si era para ella.

Alzó la vista para buscar una pista, algo que le dijera el culpable. La única que estaba ahí era Allix, aunque estaba dormida en su mesa de trabajo, Marinette le habló y después de moverla un poco se dio cuenta que llevaba audífonos.

—Allix, ¿viste quien dejó esto? —señaló la pelinegra.

—No, cuando llegué ya estaban. Creo que tu nuevo novio se las ingenia muy bien para entrar antes a la escuela. —dijo somnolienta la patinadora. —¿Te gustan los chicos mayores Marinette? —Refiriéndose a Claude.

—No es cierto. —se sonrojó Marinette.

—Ya ves que sí, mis amigos de tercero dicen que es muy tranquilo, inteligente y se lleva de maravilla con todos. Te gustan los chicos como él ¿no es así?

—No, bueno si, pero no me gusta él.

—¿Otra vez?

La voz de Alya interrumpió la vergonzosa conversación para Marinette, quien dejó a su compañera para ir a contarle a su amiga sobre la nota que le habían dejado. Alya solo asentía, ante las palabras tan atropelladas de la pelinegra.

La idea de que Claude fuera el culpable, se esfumó cuando este atravesó la entrada del Colegio, o al menos eso notó Alya al voltear a ver la ventana. El regalo era muy llamativo y lindo, pero sus instintos de reportera se encendieron. Debía saber quién estaba detrás de todo eso, tal vez si era Claude y trataba de jugar con su mente, o tal vez si era un admirador de Marinette, tal vez era Nath pero hacia días que parecía que ignoraba a la pelinegra, quizá era para despistar o quizá otra persona, alguien ajeno al salón o del mismo salón… ese sería un gran descubrimiento. Tenía que encontrar la respuesta.

Algo sencillo pero sustancioso, algo como descubrir a quien dejaba esos regalos serían muy interesante y la mantendría alejada de la gran decepción que Ladybug no apareciera, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de grabarla cuando apareció el akuma, hizo acto de presencia y desapareció. No era una nota digna del Ladyblog. Al menos se distraería con esa nueva incógnita.

—Esto va a ser habitual, y creo que me gusta. —afirmó la morena acercándose a oler las flores del ramo. —Veamos qué tenemos aquí. —palabra a palabra Alya se dio cuenta que era la traducción de una canción. —Interesante. Esto definitivamente es atracción, es de alguien que quiere llamar tu atención y lo está haciendo y muy bien.

Aunque para su mala suerte, la tarjeta estaba impresa y no podría cotejar la letra con la de sus sospechosos. Eso sería un juego divertido y estaba ansiosa por participar.

Para Alya era un juego, para Marinette una tremenda confusión de la cual no sabía cómo terminaría y no le gustaba el camino que eso estaba tomando. Jamás se creyó bonita y que alguien tratara de llamar su atención sonaba a una… broma.

¿Cómo no lo había visto antes?

Estaba perdiendo el tiempo buscando a un culpable y no usándolo en los diseños para Agreste. Podría ser una broma de Chloé, usando a Claude como chivo expiatorio. Ignoraba qué tan enferma y mal de la cabeza podría estar la princesa de París, pero haría lo que fuera para molestarla. Todo cuadraba. Flores caras, envoltorios llamativos que le gustarían a una chica; era obvio. Chloé trataba de distraerla. Eso era muy ruin.

¡Lo peor es que le estaba funcionando!

Cayó como una tonta ante llamar la atención de "un admirador" y su némesis se había dado cuenta, estaba molesta consigo misma; perdiendo el tiempo haciendo que la gran oportunidad de la beca Agreste se le estuviera desvaneciendo entre sus dedos.

Uno a uno fueron llegando sus compañeros así que no mostraría el poder que ejercía la jugarreta de la hija del Alcalde, sumamente molesta metió el ramo debajo de su mesa de trabajo, se sentó pesadamente en su asiento y no volvió a tocar el tema.

Las clases le parecían distantes: tomaba notas, contestaba si llegaban a preguntar, pero garabateaba en la parte posterior de su cuaderno bocetos absurdos que trataban de tomar forma pero la ira contra Chloé era más grande y terminaba rayoneandolos.

—Luces molesta, Marinette. —Nino había escuchado como su compañera arrancaba hojas y las hacia bolitas de papel, era evidente su molestia pero era mejor preguntar a que alguien tratara de arrancarle la cabeza, siendo ese alguien la azabache.

—No, no lo estoy. Sólo me tienen harta las personas que no se meten en sus asuntos y ponen una cortina de humo ante los demás para vanagloriarse de sus maldades y hacer quedar como idiotas a sus pobres víctimas por que no tienen una vida y nada más importante que hacer. —gritó en tono desesperado volteando a ver a Chloé, estaba por ir a reclamarle, pero no haría el problema más grande, debía pensar antes de ir a pelear con la rubia; quien la ignoró por completo mientras limaba sus uñas.

—Amiga, solo te preguntaron si estabas molesta. —la voz de burla de Alya trató de relajar la situación pero el rostro exasperado de la chica no se inmutó.

Adrien miró de reojo a las chicas, no quería intervenir y menos después de lo ocurrido el día anterior. Sus compañeros seguían murmurando y un acercamiento para "disculparse" sería la asquerosa cereza en el pastel de una pésima semana.

Debía alejarse y lo mejor sería recluirse en un lugar al que nadie más se le ocurriera ir a la hora del descanso.

El rostro animado del sobrino del Alcalde hacia que todo el lugar irradiara de felicidad. Era incómodo para Adrien, pero trató de ignorarlo, no volvería a caer en sus palabras.

Tomó su almuerzo y se dirigió a la puerta. Aunque al salir miró fijamente a los ojos a Claude, no se minimizaría ante él, aunque la diferencia de edad y estatura si hacia discrepancias, mientras Claude ya tenía un cuerpo más maduro, Adrien seguía sintiéndose como un niño y peor aún se comportaba ante él como uno.

Se observaron a los ojos, las miradas azul y verde chocaban tan fuerte que centellas se percibían ante el encuentro, sin embargo ninguno comenzaría la agresión de nuevo. Alguien ya había salido herido la última vez. Claude le hizo una señal con la mirada a Adrien, como avisándole que el lugar estaba lleno, Adrien entendió por lo que le chocó su hombro con el de Claude en símbolo de desprecio y salió del lugar.

Marinette observó la escena, con la esperanza que se detuvieran antes de comenzar una guerra similar a la anterior. ¿Habría algo más allá del torneo de esgrima por lo que pelearan? Al ver que sólo se quedó en un simple empujón se relajó. Tenía que hacer algo, lo que fuese para que ambos no trataran de arrancarse la cabeza cuando se veían.

—Bueno, al parecer el mal humor es algo común en él. —Claude se acercó a Marinette y señaló a Adrien quien ya había desaparecido del lugar. —No sé cómo alguien tan joven puede tener tan horrendo temperamento.

—Supongo que tuvo un mal día, a todos no llega a pasar. —Marinette recordó el día anterior cuando Adrien la arrinconó y expresó su odio.

—Eso creo, por cierto Mari; mi papá quiere hablar contigo. —se escuchaba el tono de emoción en su voz.

—Anda, el suegro está buscando a la nuera. —Susurró Alya a Nino quién soltó una risa que hizo voltear a verlo.

—T-tu, tu papá. ¿Por qué? ¿Se molestó conmigo?

—No, vio las anotaciones que hiciste en el manuscrito y le llamaron la atención. Quiere que alguien más aparte de mí, le dé su punto de vista para sus nuevos proyectos. —Avisó Claude. —Le dije que ayer tuviste un incidente, pero lucía tan emocionado con su nueva idea que no tuve el corazón de decirle que no, así que depende de ti.

—Pe-pero ¿por qué yo? —Marinette había hecho algunas anotaciones en post it para hacerle saber lo que pensó en esos instantes.

Claude le explicó que el editor de su padre le había pedido que escribiera cosas más acercadas al target al que se dirigían, así que necesitaba ayuda con eso. Claude le daba su opinión pero al parecer quería una mente más fresca a ese mundo de la literatura y la había elegido a ella.

—Hasta me da miedo poner música, de cada canción que escucha saca una nueva historia. El estudio está lleno de anotaciones para futuras obras y quiere que les des un vistazo.

—E-eso sería un gran honor. Por supuesto que sí, sí.

Ayudar a su autor favorito era un sueño irreal pero ahora podría ser cierto. Al parecer su vida dejaba de lucir tan obscura y al fin había encontrado el tesoro al final del arcoíris. Dejaría de deprimirse por no poder transformarse y se concentraría en su recuperación aunque en el proceso, por qué no hacer sus diseños para Agreste y a la par involucrarse en el mundo de la literatura, nueva etapa, nuevas ideas, un nuevo horizonte. Sonaba espectacular.

Alya esperaba que en unos días anunciaran su noviazgo, eso sí sería interesante. Pero un paso a la vez, primero lo de las flores y luego lo del noviazgo.

Claude los invitó a almorzar, así que tanto Alya, Nino y Marinette aceptaron reunirse con él y con Mercury. Era bastante agradable estar con los chicos mayores, en cuanto el descanso termino; Claude le comentó a Marinette que tendría práctica de esgrima, así que se demoraría una hora más o menos, pero pasaría por ella a su casa y la llevaría de regreso.

La cita estaba acordada y cada uno regresó a su salón. Las clases terminaron y Marinette iba a dejar sus cosas en casa…

—Marinette, te olvidas de algo. —Alya sacó de debajo de la mesa el ramo de flores, haciendo que el papel crujiera ante el movimiento. Marinette volteó a verla con cara de fastidio, rodando los ojos. La verdad era que su ira para con Chloé apenas y había menguado y las había dejado a propósito pero… las flores no tenían la culpa.

Regreso sobre sus pasos y tomo el ramo entre sus manos. Aunque el detalle tenía "las malas intenciones" de la princesa de París, las flores eran hermosas y podrían formar parte de… un buen diseño.

La broma cruel de Chloé podría convertirse en sus diseños. La gama de colores podrían formar parte del estampado de la ropa, si unía los conceptos del ramo anterior podría formarse algo más, eso sería su nuevo objetivo y plan. Ahora todo comenzaba a formar parte de una gran idea y una muy buena.

Estudiaría las texturas de los pétalos, como caía la luz en ellos, los colores, todo. Ahí tenía el material bruto para su gran hazaña.

Mientras bajaba por los escalones para dirigirse a la puerta golpeó el hombro de Chloé con su ramo, ¿lo hizo a propósito? Si. ¿Molestó a Chloé? Por supuesto. ¿Le importaba? Claro que no.

Salió de la escuela y se despidió de su amiga, aunque no contaba con un pequeño problema. Sus papás no estaban en casa y no llevaba sus llaves. Les marcó al celular sólo para enterarse que habían olvidado decirle que tenían una entrega de bocadillos para una reunión en el centro de la ciudad, Marinette no quiso que regresaran por el sencillo hecho que ella jamás llevaba las llaves de su casa, sus padres siempre estaban ahí así que era ridículo cargarla… hasta ese momento.

—¿No dijiste que irías a tu casa? — No le quedó de otra que regresar a la escuela y esperaría que Claude se desocupara.

—Bueno, ignoré un pequeño detalle y ahora no puedo ir a casa a dejar mis cosas, ¿habrá problema si observo tu práctica? —comentó Marinette.

—Claro que no, puedes sentarte en las gradas a descansar un rato. —comentó Claude cargando su equipo de esgrima y dirigiéndose a los vestidores. —Podrías adelantar los deberes en lo que vamos a casa.

Para la pelinegra le parecía un buen plan. Tal vez así entendería las reglas del esgrima y cómo era posible que Adrien perdiera ante Claude... aunque no tardó mucho en darse cuenta como el rubio perdía ante el castaño. Mientras avanzaba los trabajos extra que los profesores le habían dejado, miraba de reojo la práctica. La habilidad de Claude era fehaciente, los golpes eran certeros y vencían a Adrien haciendo que este cayera al suelo.

Al parecer el profesor los ponía a trabajar juntos por que el modelo era el único que era "similar" al talento de Claude. No importaba cuantas veces Adrien lo atacara, Claude siempre lo vencía. Adrien parecía que movía su florete con ira, mientras de Claude lo burlaba con facilidad y enterraba el florete en el pecho de Adrien, para el final del entrenamiento era obvio que Claude seguía ganando.

—¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo viste esto del esgrima? —Claude se acercó a Marinette.

—Bastante complicado, creo que son muchas reglas, no creí que esto fuera así pero me gustó, es bastante entretenido. —sonrió la pelinegra, ofreciéndole una botella con agua.

—¿Otras flores? —Señaló el castaño al ramo que Marinette había metido en su mochila y sobresalían de la misma. —Mira que me pondré celoso.

—Claro que no, no hay nada ni nadie por quien estarlo.

Al parecer el chico de ojos verdes no había notado la presencia de la azabache quien había dejado a un lado su trabajo para observar la contienda; en cuanto la vio su mirada se llenó de furia, lanzando su máscara al suelo. Cargó su maleta y salió a toda prisa de ahí, sin escuchar el regaño del profesor por esa actitud tan "antideportiva", quien recogió la careta.

Claude tomó su maleta, la mochila de Marinette y se dirigieron a la salida. En el camino a casa estuvieron conversando sobre los planes que tuvo Marinette para el concurso Agreste, aunque Claude no entendía mucho del tema, prestaba atención; la emoción que demostraba su acompañante por el tema que hablaba hacia que todo fuera interesante.

Al llegar a la casa del sobrino del Alcalde, el aroma de una deliciosa comida les daba la bienvenida.

—¡Hey! Llegaron. Vayan a lavarse las manos, hoy tuve un buen día y cociné _bœuf bourguignon_ —Albert estaba al fondo del departamento, preparando la comida.

Ante la bienvenida tan deliciosa, los jóvenes se sentaron a la mesa. La comida, la sobremesa, todo parecía tan tranquilo y una comida interesante. Albert le preguntó a Marinette por su estado de salud, así que sólo asintió comentando una ligera recaída había sido la culpable del día anterior.

Estuvieron discutiendo por los temas que habían llegado a la mente del escritor, desde una historia de romance al estilo victoriano, un nuevo punto de vista para una de sus obras pasadas, una historia de amor que no pudo ser y la última: la historia prohibida del amor juvenil más puro nacido del dolor.

Las canciones de las cuales se inspiró para los nuevos libros, eran todas del agrado de Marinette, parecía como si fueran las vidas de las personas de forma lírica y moría por leerla.

—¡Wow! Marinette no había visto tu ramo de flores, son unos bellos ejemplares de Acacia, Crisantemo y Dalia; aunque tienen un significado interesante. —Comentó Albert poniendo un par de tazas de café en la mesa de la sala y acompañándola con galletas —¿Creo que alguien tiene un admirador?

—Monsieur Bourgeois, debo hacerle una pregunta. —Marinette se acercó al hombre para susurrarle la cuestión. —Claude ¿ha comprado alguna clase de ramo o algo por el estilo?

El castaño estaba bañándose, después de su práctica de esgrima por lo que el camino estaba libre. Confiaba plenamente en el padre de Claude y esperaba que no le mintiera o se prestara a ese tipo de juegos. Aunque la idea de que la culpable fuera Chloé era la idea principal, pero debía cortar todo tipo de dudas.

—Pues al menos yo no lo he visto, si lo hace tal vez sea cuando va a la escuela, pero ese ramo te esta gritando un mensaje de amor. ¿Conoces la floriografía?

—La flori-¿qué? —dijo Marinette dudosa.

—Floriografía.

El hombre se levantó y se dirigió al estudio, después de buscar algo en los estantes, jalo el libro y o llevó a la sala.

—La floriografía es el idioma de las flores, cada tipo y color te dan un mensaje diferente. Solían usarlo en el siglo XIX los enamorados, era una forma de comunicarse entre ellos sin que los padres se dieran cuenta. Muchos de ellos tenían relaciones prohibidas así que para ser discretos se enviaban flores.

Albert usó unos separadores, marcando algunas hojas; para después extenderle el libro a la chica.

Marinette aceptó el libro, hojeó las páginas marcadas y se veían imágenes de las flores; al pie de la página venía el nombre y su significado. Así se dio cuenta que el ramo tenía acacia amarilla que significaba amor secreto, crisantemos rojos que mostraban un "Te quiero" y dalias violetas, cuyo tema iba acorde con las palabras de la tarjeta: mi amor por ti es fuerte y crece cada día.

Chloé no podía ser la culpable. No le gustaba leer y no sabría algo tan antiguo como la floriografía. No eran flores al azar, tenían un objetivo, una misión oculta. Todo era para decirle que estaba enamorado de ella. Su corazón se contrajo y se sintió nerviosa.

—Quédate con el libro, algo me dice que tu admirador es un conocedor del tema y te hara falta para lo que venga.

¿Lo que venía?

Eso no se detendría, alguien se había enamorado de ella, pero ¿cómo? Y lo más importante ¿quién?

* * *

Capítulo muy atrasado, que volví a hacer como tres veces y ninguna me gustó, pero este es la calma que precede el temporal, por eso es tan tranquilo.

Recuerdan el prólogo?

Les gustaría saber que pasa después?

Pues en el otro cap lo vamos a saber :3

Ahora si, vienen lo bueno. ¿Les gusta un Adrien sádico? A mi si.

Aunque... ¿si es Adrien el que deja las flores? o quizá si es Claude? Quizá Adrien está tomándose el crédito de alguien más…

Con la tía Hanna, nada es lo que parece


	8. Capítulo 07: Las pistas me llevan ¿a ti?

Capítulo 07: Las pistas me llevan ¿a ti?

Sentir la brisa nocturna rozar sus mejillas era lo mejor que le había pasado, deslizarse con su yoyo entre farolas y saltar de edificio a edificio era una gozo que sólo ella extrañaba tanto.

Habían pasado dos meses desde que regresó a la escuela y era la primera vez desde el accidente que salía a patrullar. Le envió un mensaje a su compañero para quedarse de ver en la cima de la Torre Eiffel, ¡Oh, la Torre! Extrañaba esa parte de su vida, extrañaba sus misiones, extrañaba ser Ladybug.

Su responsabilidad como heroína la mantenía distraída de los problemas que sufría como adolescente. Le costó trabajo ponerse al corriente con las materias, lejos de los trabajos extras; el aprendizaje de las lecciones era más complicado. De por si dormirse en clase por ser Ladybug en las noches y distraerse con cualquier movimiento hecho por Adrien no le había dejado buenas notas… con su accidente todo parecía un barco a punto de naufragar. Sin embargo, con el apoyo de Alya y Claude, había logrado ponerse al corriente. Las notas de Alya y las explicaciones de Claude la habían renovado para ser una buena estudiante otra vez.

Lo único que aún no tenía respuesta era el culpable, "el admirador secreto". Todas las mañanas había un nuevo ramo de flores y una nueva parte de alguna canción. Todos los mensajes estaban impresos, algunos en tarjetas blancas, otras en tarjetas con algún diseño. Iban desde el amor hasta el deseo, acorde a lo que las flores en turno mostraban.

Ella había llegado a la opción de tomarle una fotografía al ramo, buscar qué eran en internet para después sacar su libro y saber qué mensaje querían decirle. Las camelias se habían convertido en sus favoritas, su significado era similar aunque el color variara: cariño. En segundo lugar los lirios: era una forma de expresar el amor un poco más seductor y aunque sólo había tenido uno… el tulipán, significando amor en su máxima expresión.

Quizá se engañaba y los ramos eran al azar, nadie en esos tiempos conocía ese lenguaje. Tal vez si era Chloé quien quería hacerle perder el tiempo. Aunque esos detalles en verdad parecían hechos por Claude. El libro estaba en su casa, tal vez lo encontró y le enviaba los mensajes para tener algo con ella, pero ahora ella tenía el libro. ¿Cómo podía saber de memoria el significado de cada una? Aunque si era alguien más, ¿cómo hacia que aparecieran en su escritorio antes de clases?

Había hecho todo lo que estuviera en su mano para averiguar quién era. Desde ingresar al Colegio en cuanto abrían las puertas, hasta quedarse hasta que cerraban. Todo era inútil. Sin importar la hora, el ramo ya estaba ahí antes de comenzar las clases.

Pensando en su rehabilitación dejó todo aquello a un lado o al menos lo intentó. Los días que se sentía bien, aceptaba la invitación de Claude, en las que siempre la llevaba a lugares tranquilos: el cine, un restaurante, librerías u obras de teatro. Casi en todas las actividades eran exclusivas para hacerlas sentados, Marinette agradecía el gesto: él se preocupaba por ella.

Las visitas a su casa también eran asiduas. Albert tenía ideas tan interesantes que la chica de orbes lapislázuli siempre tenía algo que opinar. De hecho, el señor Burgeois le ofreció convertirse en su lectora Beta. A veces como escritores hay algunos cabos que se dejan sueltos por estar tan inmersos en el avance de la historia, ahí es donde entraría Marinette y trataría de encontrarlos para que Albert pudiera crear una situación donde se diera respuesta. Ejemplo: Una pareja que ha se odia por muchos años y en el siguiente capítulo están besándose, debe haber una explicación de cómo llegaron a eso.

Marinette estaba encantada, nada le hacía más feliz que ayudar a su escritor favorito, en su pasatiempo favorito.

Gracias a su "nuevo trabajo", Claude y ella siempre estaban juntos. Las risas por temas absurdos, la discusión en temas serios, compartir puntos de vista y las clases de regularización eran lo mejor y un gran aliciente para Marinette. La pareja Dupain-Cheng, habían aceptado al castaño dentro del hogar. Había días que se quedaba con ella, ayudándole en sus deberes mientras él estudiaba para sus exámenes de ingreso a la universidad.

Apenas habían pasado unos días de conocerlo y ya era lo más parecido a su amigo de toda la vida. Era como si la conociera bien y se sentía protegida a su lado, por momentos pensaba si así se sentía el amor pero luego dudaba de la afirmación. Sentía más calidez en los mensajes de las flores que en algunas palabras por parte del esgrimista.

Quizá estaba confundida y al principio creyó que estaba enamorada de él. Tal vez era su seguridad que mostraba en momentos o su inteligencia; siempre le habían atraído los chicos con sesos. Con el paso de la convivencia se dio cuenta que tal vez no era amor, sólo necesitaba a un amigo, algo así como un hermano mayor, alguien que la hiciera sentirse resguardada.

Tal como esa tarde, habían estado en las gradas del colegio riéndose de algunas tonterías, cuando Adrien pateó la pelota con dirección a donde estaban, Claude rápidamente la abrazó y se interpuso para que el golpe no fuera para ella. Todo un caballero de brillante armadura contra… un chico gruñón que al parecer ya se había caído mil veces del pedestal en el que ella lo subió.

La asustaba el odio de Adrien a Claude, eso podría ser material para un akuma y debía solucionarlo tan rápido como pudiera. Lo último que quería era pelear contra un Adrien subordinado de Hawkmoth, sencillamente no sabría qué hacer.

También había tenido tiempo para los diseños del concurso Agreste. Siguió su idea y a partir de cada ramo había creado alguna prenda. Estudio mucho las texturas y la gama de colores. Su habitación estaba atiborrada de flores que se marchitaban y retazos de tela que trataban de asimilarse a sus colores.

Todo estaba acoplandose, su rutina estaba regresando y su vida al fin estaba tomando el cauce correcto. No, esta vez ya no iba a sentirse la reina del mundo y dejaría de actuar estúpidamente, haría para lo que fue elegida: ser una heroína, proteger París, salvar a las personas, enfrentar a Hawkmoth y purificar akumas. Tal vez no en ese orden pero esa sería la idea.

—Tikki debemos hacerlo, yo sé que esta vez la transformación durara más. —Rogó unos minutos antes a su kwami quien sólo se cruzó de brazos negándose a hacerlo.

—No has descansado lo suficiente, ya te sientes bien pero no significa que lo estés. Debemos ser cuidadosas, Marinette. —Advirtió la kwami preocupada.

—Si no pruebo mis límites, no sabré que tanto puedo resistir. Por favor Tikki, ayúdame.

A regañadientes la kwami aceptó. La verdad es que ambas temían que Hawkmoth liberara otro akuma y le pasara lo de la vez anterior. El tiempo corría y ella debía ponerse a la par.

Observó la cima de la Torre y trató de apresurarse para llegar a la cúspide. La luna estaba en su punto álgido y bañaba de luz la ciudad. Todo resplandecía, tal como su futuro. Estaba tan emocionada que no tomaba mucha atención a los detalles.

—¡Chat Noir!

En cuanto vio en la cima a Chat Noir, no pudo resistir y se lanzó a abrazarlo. Lo había extrañado tanto y de tantas veces que le había pedido disculpas, sin que él lo escuchara, requería tener contacto con su compañero para saber que estaba bien.

Sin querer, rozó su mejilla contra la de él. Aunque no obtuvo la respuesta que esperaba: Chat no correspondió el abrazo.

—¿Esta es tu forma de disculparte? —La voz fría y cortante del héroe sacó de balance a la joven quien de inmediato lo soltó.

—L-lo siento. Es que estuve un poco, ahm como decirlo, fuera de combate por estos meses. —sonrió Ladybug, sencillamente ya no quería recordar sus malos días. —Veo que te has hecho cargo de todo de una manera sublime.

—Esa es tu forma de disculparte por haber desaparecido. —Afirmó con ironía Chat dio un paso atrás para encararla. —Aspiraba un poco más de clase por parte de una heroína pero creo que eso era mucho pedir.

—Tienes todo el derecho de estar enojado, lo siento. Por mi falta d-

—¡Guarda silencio! —interrumpió Chat hecho una furia. —No sabes por las cosas que he pasado.

—Chat Noir, de verdad, créeme, lo lam-

—¡Tus disculpas no servirán de nada! —Vociferó el joven con traje felino.

—Y-yo sé que —Marinette sentía miedo, jamás había visto enojado a Chat Noir, usualmente tonteaba a su lado, la trataba de "conquistar" pero ese no era él, los gritos no le agradaban no sabía cómo reaccionar cuando alguien estaba irritado y la voz no salía de su garganta. —Perdón, por favor…

—Tus excusas tontas no me interesan, tampoco lo que te haya pasado. Céntrate en tus labores, iré a patrullar el lado norte de la ciudad.

Sin más, tomó su bastón y lo usó como punto de apoyo para moverse por la ciudad. Ladybug tenía los ojos llorosos, un detalle que no notó el héroe. Marinette se sentó en una de las vigas de la Torre, y dejó que las lágrimas cayeran, creía que contaba con el apoyo incondicional de su compañero pero con eso se mostraba lo contrario. Su actitud de niña estúpida le quitó todo.

¿Cómo recuperaría la confianza de su colaborador?

Limpió sus lágrimas, sus culpas y pecados no se expiarían tan fácil como las gotas provenientes de sus ojos. La arrogancia, su arrogancia, seguía cobrando factura. Aunque Chat tenía razón: centrarse en ser una heroína era prioridad.

Comenzó su rutina patrullando la ciudad, ya no había cabida para errores. El amanecer traería su nueva vida, sin arrogancia de por medio, dejar de vanagloriarse como Ladybug y ser más humilde como Marinette, dejar de ser grosera, ser más partícipe en las actividades que la incluían. Esa chica tan borde debía desaparecer, su reboot traería un nuevo rostro.

Primero cambiaría y después le mostraría a Chat Noir que era digna de confianza.

En cuanto terminó de vigilar la ciudad y notar que nada la perturbaba, envió un mensaje a Chat confirmando la tranquilidad aunque no recibió respuesta. Entendía el enojo del héroe, su actitud con él siempre había sido grosera, un poco de su propio chocolate era su merecido, ¡Así se sentía ser rechazada! Era algo horrible.

Tenía demasiadas, excesivas, innumerables cosas por las que se debía disculpar. Soltó un pesado suspiro, echó un último vistazo a París y luego regresó a su casa.

A las seis de la mañana en punto, ya estaba de pie. Tenía una razón muy importante: la beca Agreste. Diseño tras diseño, al fin había elegido tres que le gustaban. Los había guardado celosamente en su portafolio, los escaneó y al fin los iba a enviar. Sus nervios a flor de piel, no le ayudaban. Con el apoyo de Claude y su padre había realizado la frase del por qué debía estar en ese concurso. Todo estaba listo.

—¿Lista? —cuestionó Tikki, mientras desayunaba una de las galletas que robó de la panadería.

—Estoy nerviosa, pero estos diseños son los que más trabajo me han costado y los que más me gustaron. Volqué todos mis esfuerzos y parte de mi alma esta aquí. Sí, Tikki, estoy lista.

En la página subió los archivos, sus datos y su justificación. Sólo era cuestión de esperar. Dio click al botón "Enviar". A partir de ese instante, abrazaba su nuevo ser, con la esperanza del futuro más prometedor por venir.

Se dio un baño, y mientras se enjabonaba, pensó en sus diseños, tratando de encontrar fallas en lo que había enviado, esperando que los detalles que ella creyó insignificantes no fueran contraproducentes. Se arregló y bajó a ayudar a su padre a atender el negocio. Aunque a las siete en punto, se disculpó. Salió corriendo hacia su habitación, se transformó y entallada en el traje de Ladybug, saltó con dirección al Colegio.

Si no importaba que tan temprano o tarde llegara; el "admirador" ya le había dejado un ramo. Lo haría como Ladybug, aunque para su mala fortuna, el ramo ya estaba ahí.

—¡Demonios! Debí haber venido cuando me levanté. —Se quejó al ver el ramo de violeta.

Derrotada, una vez más, se quitó la transformación y volvió por su propio pie a la panadería hasta que las clases comenzaran. Eso le dio tiempo para darse cuenta que su crisantemo le gritaba que su admirador "no soporto la idea de perder tu amor"; las florecillas curiosas que estaban a su lado le daba un mensaje un poco más complicado, la buscó en internet y luego en su libro. Nombre: Rosa de los Alpes; significado: "quiero ser digno de ti".

Oculta entre los pétalos de las otras flores se encontraba algo que no creyó encontrar. Más baja que las otras, en el centro del ramo había un tulipán negro, quien lo enviara "estaba afligido y sufriendo" por ella. El tulipán negro era extraño en Europa, sólo se cultivaban en el Mediterráneo, eso confirmaba la idea del admirador pudoroso. Tenía dinero para comprar ese tipo de detalles, los listones de seda no eran baratos.

Las colocó en un florero y las dejó en su escritorio, esta vez la nota decía: "¿Se me acabó la suerte? Cuando sigo diciendo que busco una forma de escapar. No puedo tenerte, y lo único que voy a hacerte es daño, voy a estropearlo".

—Acéptalo Marinette, este admirador es muy romántico. Me cae bien. —Tikki olfateaba las flores.

—Sí, me ponen un poco nerviosa estos detalles pero me agrada como me hacen sentir. —Marinette acomodó el listón alrededor del ramo y abrió un poco las hojas de las flores para que lucieran frondosas. —Muero por conocer al culpable, aun si es Chloé es bastante tenaz en estas bromas, acepto el detalle, rechazo sus motivos.

Ya no había necesidad de irse temprano, no había encontrado al admirador, así que ayudó en casa hasta que faltaban diez minutos para que las clases comenzaran. Su papá le dio dos cajas de profiteroles para que le diera a sus compañeros. Recordó el día que fue elegida para ser Ladybug, su principio, era de nuevo su principio. Sonrió ante la divertida situación.

—Buenos días. —Saludó a todos.

—Hoy se te hizo tarde, creí que estarías aquí antes que todos, como las últimas semanas. —comentó Alya en forma divertida. —Mira, tu admirador dejó tu mensaje diario.

¿Otro mensaje? Pero si esa mañana ya había recibido uno. ¿Se le habría olvidado que ya le había dado uno?

Ese era sencillo; el girasol le decía "sólo tengo ojos para ti" y la canción nombraba como amaba todo de sí. "Porque todo lo que soy es todo lo que te encanta, amo tus curvas y todas tus aristas, todas tus perfectas imperfecciones. Dame todo de ti, que yo voy a darte todo de mí para ti, eres mi principio y mi fin".

—Es tan dulce. Lo que haría porque alguien, —Alya le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Nino, quien trataba de ignorar a su novia mientras se envolvía en una plática con Adrien. —tuviera esos detalles.

—P-pero, ya había…

Marinette no pudo terminar la frase, la profesora entró al salón y le pidió que tomara asiento pues la clase comenzaría.

Las flores ya estaban en su casa, en su florero, esperando que alguien dijera lo hermosas que eran… ¿por qué tenía otro ramo en las manos? ¿Y si había visto cuando ella fue por el ramo y le dio otro? Peor aún ¿si había visto cómo se quitó la transformación?

Contuvo el grito que estaba por soltar, en cuanto esa idea cruzó su mente.

No, eso no podía ser cierto. Alguien la vigilaba y ese alguien podría usar su secreto en su contra. No había dicho nada tal vez porque… trataba de decírselo a Hawkmoth o a los reporteros o… o… ya no quería saber nada. Ese juego debía terminar.

—¿Me estás diciendo que ya te habían dejado el mensaje de la mañana? —cuestionó Alya durante la hora del almuerzo.

—¡Que sí! —comentó molesta Marinette pues era la quinta vez que se lo afirmaba a su amiga. —No sé qué le pasa, y esta declaración es un poco más, como decirlo… directa.

—Marinette, no has pensado-

—¡Hola chicas! —Claude entró a escena con su almuerzo en mano acompañado de Mercury, interrumpiendo las palabras de Alya.

—¿Otro mensaje de tu enamorado, Marinette? —Mercury se sentó en a lado de Alya. —Es alguien persistente, ya deberías darle el sí.

—Mer, no digas esas cosas a la ligera. —respondió Marinette un poco alterada. —Este admirador me esta destrozando los nervios, no importa que haga no puedo descubrirlo.

—Quizá no quiere que lo encuentres, si lo hicieras se perdería el misterio y dejaría de ser tan romántico. —comunicó Claude.

—No es que me moleste, pero quiero saber el por qué.

—Eso es obvio, está enamorado de ti. —Alya le dio un golpe en el brazo a Claude como alentándolo con su amiga.

—¿Por qué ahora? Justo después de mi accidente, ¿qué lo motivo? —Marinette se quedó viendo a un punto muerto, esperando que su transformación no hubiera quedado al descubierto y esto fuera una forma de hacerle saber que su secreto ya no era privado.

—Tal vez se preocupó por ti y al pensar que algo malo podría llegarte a pasar optó por actuar rápido y dejar su timidez atrás.

La frase de Mercury no sonaba tan irreal. Su admirador pudo haberse preocupado por ella, con la aparición de Claude al haberla rescatado era una forma de hacerle saber que no era único además que pasaba casi todo el tiempo con él. Aunque confiaba que Claude fuera el culpable, le gustaría que lo fuera, sería divertido.

Todo ese día no se pudo concentrar, por más que tratara de centrarse en fórmulas, historia, literatura y otras materias, sólo no ponía atención. Entre su pesar por como la trató Chat Noir, sus nervios al enviar su trabajo a Agreste y el doble mensaje de amor. No tenía cabeza. Pero no significaba que los demás lo entendieran.

La profesora Mendeleiv la castigó lavando los vasos de precipitado después del experimento en turno, Marinette suspiró pues había quedado con Claude de ir a otro lugar después de clases, pero se retrasaría sus planes al cumplir su castigo.

Después de su última clase, le comentó a Claude que debía limpiar el material de laboratorio a lo que el castaño se excusó pues tenía que hablar con el entrenador de esgrima así que la esperaría.

—¿Lo crees Tikki? —preguntó Marinette sacando sus manos libres fingiendo hablar por teléfono.

—No lo sé Marinette. Si me preocupa, pero ¿por qué se ha tardado tanto para "chantajearte"? —expresó Tikki, tallándose los ojos y bostezando.

—Yo tampoco lo sé. Deberías dormir, Tikki. No hemos descasado, te desperté muy temprano. Si ocurre algo, te aviso.

La kwami le agradeció y se metió en el bolso. La chica dejó sus cosas en uno de los bancos y su bolso lo colocó con cuidado en una mesa cercana para mantener vigilada a su kwami quien dormía tan profundamente que incluso se escuchaba sus ronquidos.

Mientras esperaba a que se enjuagaran los vasos de precipitado sacó uno de los girasoles del ramo y se quedó perdida observándolo jugueteando con el listón rosa que ataba cada uno de los especímenes.

—Girasol —habló en voz alta la ojiazul —Si me pudieras decir quién te dejo en mis manos…

—Probablemente perdería el encanto del mensaje.

Marinette volteó hacia la puerta topándose con el modelo que estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados. No había sido muy cortés con ella en todo ese tiempo, suponía que era por su enemistad con Claude, así que Marinette cortó por lo sano y no hablaba con él a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario.

—Me asustaste, ¿se te olvidó algo? —preguntó Marinette volviendo a meter la flor en su mochila y cerrando la llave del grifo.

—No, recordé que eras la encargada del laboratorio y espere a que todos se fueran… ¿Aún tienes curiosidad por las flores? —el modelo se acercó a donde estaba la azabache.

—Ah… este… sí; la verdad sí.

—Y ¿qué harías si tuvieras delante de ti al culpable?

Marinette explicó que le gustaría saber el motivo, el por qué le hacía eso, aunque le parecía muy interesante y enigmático. La respuesta recibida fue algo más que extraño, Adrien le contaba que se moría por saber lo que pasaba por la mente de ella, cuyo gesto la sorprendió más al besarla en la frente.

La chica se quedó sin aliento y sólo tartamudeó el nombre del modelo. Quien continuó hablando, las frases mencionadas eran similares a las de algunas notas que estaban en los ramos: Adrien pasó sus manos en la cintura de Marinette y la atrajo hacia si, la chica sólo temblaba. El abrazo se cerraba alrededor de ella, la respiración de la pelinegra aumentaba y más con la mordida que Adrien le dio en el cuello, pasando su lengua húmeda y cálida en la piel de ella; quien contra todo lo que ordenaba la razón soltó un gemido ahogado.

—Tú eres…

—Acertaste. —Adrien le guiño el ojo para después abrazarla fuertemente y tomar su nuca para atraerla en un beso pasional, sentía como sus respiraciones se mezclaban e iniciaban una arritmia cada vez que el metía la lengua dentro de la boca de la joven que seguía impactada ante todo lo que estaba pasando. Se separaron por falta de aire. —Sé lo que sientes por mi desde hace mucho, pero me considero un cazador y me gusta jugar con mi presa. –Adrien volvió a abrazar a la chica. –Pero ese tipo quiso intervenir y tenía que llamar tu atención y lo logré… ¿cuál es tu respuesta?

—¿A qué?

—A mi propuesta: yo te entregaré todo de mí si tú me das todo de ti.

—Pero no me conoces…

—Deja de poner pretextos, lo divertido será saber lo que hay aquí –volvió a besar la frente de la chica –y aquí –entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella y los puso sobre su corazón. –Eres la única que me hace perder la respiración. No sabes cuan enamorado estoy de ti… –La volvió a besar, pero esta vez de un modo más dulce.

—Pe-pero yo…

—Si te sigues negando voy a tener que seguirte cazando y sólo harás que la espera desate muchas cosas más… –El joven la soltó y comenzó a dirigirse hacia la puerta –Piénsalo cuanto quieras… yo te esperaré.

Sus piernas le fallaron, su cuerpo se sentía pesado y extraño ¡¿Qué demonios había pasado?! El mundo se nubló a su alrededor para que la penumbra la abrazara por completo.

Una larga y dolorosa punzada se situaba en la corona de la cabeza, le dolía y su garganta le permitió soltar un alarido tan agudo que sentía como si una llama de fuego saliera de ella. Sus memorias se volcaron en ella como un tsunami…

Había un chico, su voz, la voz que a ella le parecía un susurro en verdad era una amplia gama de gritos: _"Estaré contigo, ¡despierta!", "Por favor despierta", "Hermosa por favor debes reaccionar"…_

Sus facciones eran más nítidas y no el esbozo de sombras que guardaba. Sus ojos azules parecían asustados, le daba ligeros golpes en la mejilla para hacerla reaccionar, su cabello castaño que ondulaba con sus movimientos…

Era Claude. La voz que escuchaba en sus memorias era la de Claude, el día que la salvo, el día que se conocieron.

—¡Marinette! ¡Marinette! Por favor ¡Despierta! —Los gritos del chico la sacaron de la obscuridad y el aroma del amoniaco llenó sus fosas nasales y abrió los ojos tanto como pudo para alejar esa fuente de asqueroso olor.

—Cla-Claude. —murmuró Marinette. —¿Dónde estoy?

—¡¿Qué te pasó?! Estabas bien hace unos minutos, Marinette ¿Qué ocurrió?

Marinette se dio cuenta que estaba en el piso del laboratorio de química. La cabeza le dolía mucho y sus músculos se sentían entumecidos.

—¡Quédate ahí! Si te sigues moviendo podría ser peor. —Claude se quitó el suéter y lo dobló para que funcionara como almohada. Sacó su botella con agua y se la acercó a los labios a la chica para que sorbiera.

Claude le contó que fue a buscarla para ver si había terminado con su castigo cuando la escuchó gritar, corrió al laboratorio y ahí se topó con ella desmayada. Buscó uno de los frascos con amoniaco para que funcionara como sales y así fue como despertó.

—¿N-no, no había alguien más? —Marinette tenía la imagen de Adrien besándola y declarándose como el admirador.

—No había nadie. Me asustaste. —Claude se acercó a ella, y la tomó entre sus brazos para sentarla en uno de los bancos. —Pospondremos la salida, te llevaré a casa, necesitas descansar.

Claude se encargó de terminar de limpiar el laboratorio, mientras Marinette se dejó caer en la mesa del laboratorio, recostada en el suéter del castaño. Pensando que él era a quien escuchaba hablarle mientras estaba en el hospital. La imagen de Adrien besándola, aquélla sensación, la calidez de sus labios, su respiración arrítmica mezclándose con la de ella… era una alucinación eso debía ser.

Cuando el esgrimista concluyó su labor, tomó sus cosas, las de ella y la cargó en brazos. El shock recibido por la chica había sido demasiado fuerte y su cuerpo no le estaba respondiendo de manera común.

—Claude.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te sientes mal?

—¿Crees que los medicamentos me hagan sufrir alucinaciones?

—Pues, he leído algunas tesis y mencionan que después de un gran traumatismo es normal que las personas se imaginen cosas. Tus padres tenían razón, debiste ir a terapia. —regañó el castaño quien con cuidado trataba de llegar a la panadería.

La sorpresa para la pareja Dupain-Cheng, no se hizo esperar. Sabine se asustó al ver a Marinette en brazos del ojiazul. Quien trató de no alterarlos, pero eso era inútil. Tom tomó en sus brazos a su hija y la llevó hasta su alcoba.

Marinette los convenció que no era necesario llamar a un médico, todo estaría bien siempre y cuando descansara un poco. Sabine no estaba convencida, aunque su hija le demostró que con el estrés de la entrega para la beca Agreste y sus clases, todo fue en su contra. El regaño de sus padres le llovió pero lo tomo como algo normal, la preocupación de ambos era una forma de expresar su temor.

—Nos veremos después. No estoy huyendo de la escena pero ya tengo suficiente con los regaños de papá. —Claude tomó su mochila y se dirigía a las escaleras.

—Lo sentimos Claude, pero esta niña siempre nos preocupa. —La voz de Tom era la de un padre asustado.

—Perdón por siempre involucrarte en estas cosas, tú eres el que siempre esta ayudándonos. Te acompaño a la puerta, te daré algunos panecillos para tu padre también.

Sabine salió con Claude, mientras el castaño solo agitó la mano en señal de despedida para Marinette. Quien seguí siendo regañada por su padre, por lo poco prudente que era, y como es que aún no estaba bien.

Después que Sabine y Tom la regañaran hasta el cansancio, la dejaron reposar. Se acomodó en su cama y se dispuso a dormir, agradeciendo que Tikki no se despertara con todo el jaleo que ocasionaron.

A la medianoche en punto, Tikki ya estaba despierta. Su larga siesta, su sueño rejuvenecedor le permitió sentirse al cien.

—Marinette, dormilona. Hora de patrullar. —la melódica voz de la kwami atrajo a Marinette de vuelta del mundo de los sueños.

—No escuchaste nada de lo ocurrido ¿cierto?

Si la kwami se enteraba que había recaído, no la iba a dejar patrullar. Ignoró todo y se levantó para prepararse. Tikki, estaba animada e inmediatamente se dispuso a la transformación.

Ladybug se desplazó por la ciudad, seguía aletargada, presurosa fue a la cima de la Torre. No permitiría que sus problemas volvieran a interferir. Escuchó las pisadas de alguien detrás de si y en cuanto se puso en defensa…

—Tranquila, está bien que ayer me comporté como idiota pero no es para tanto.

—Chat.

—Lo siento, no dejé que te explicaras y fui un imbécil. Perdón Ladybug. —Chat le dio una reverencia por lo que ella, sonrió al ver que guardaba la confianza de su compañero. Al ofrecerle la mano en son de paz, se dio cuenta que su traje se desvanecía. Se excusó y optó por aceptar las disculpas y retirarse a patrullar, dejando a Chat perplejo.

Fragmentos de su traje desaparecía y su ropa civil se mostraba. Se quitó la transformación, alertando a Tikki. La kwami le dio unos minutos para que se calmara y volverían a intentarlo, lo mejor era regresar a casa.

Asustada, dio por concluido el patrullaje. Por más que lo intentó no logró conciliar el sueño.

Se levantó ante su nula posibilidad de dormir, y preparó las cosas para el primer lote de pan, antes que su padre se despertara. Perfecto mal inicio de… "su nuevo inicio".

Llegó temprano a clases, no le gustaba hacer eso y más al ver que algo ya estaba en su mesa: Su nuevo mensaje de amor floral estaba esperándola.

—Todo es tu culpa, tu adorable y hermosa culpa. Ramo tonto y bello. Te amo-dio. —Las flores parecían campanillas, lazadas con listón de seda azul.

—¿Sabes lo que significa?

Adrien entró al salón, alertando a Marinette quien aún tenía en su mente el sueño de él besándola. Estúpidas alucinaciones que aparecían en su mente imaginando eróticas cosas… ¿eróticas? ¿Ella pensó eso? Estaba más dañada de lo que esperaba.

—Ahm, si. Es un ramo de convallaria, significa la llegada de la felicidad. —pensó un momento en lo preguntado por el modelo. — ¿Cómo que "qué significa"?

Adrien se acercó a ella, la tomó con fuerza por la cintura y la aproximó a él. —Tienes razón Marinette, al fin llega la felicidad. —Delineó con sus dedos el mentón de la joven quien sólo pudo observar, como el rostro de él se colocó frente a ella, sus labios rozándose, la calidez invadiéndola, la mano de Adrien atrapó su nuca para que no pudiera alejarse.

Eso ya no era un sueño, sentía como su temperatura subía. Su primer amor, su crush del instituto la estaba besando.


	9. Capítulo 08: Te prometo

**Capítulo 08: Te prometo, robarte hasta el alma.**

La sensación de sus manos recorriendo su cintura, como sus dedos se aferraban a ella, su boca viajando por sus labios y su lengua penetrando en sí, le arrancaba la coherencia pero no podía respirar aunque eso poco importaba. Adrien Agreste, su interés romántico por los últimos meses y que sin más se convirtió en una especie de ogro con pésimo temperamento y la hizo pensar en su decisión de atracción, la estaba besando.

No era un beso como en las películas: suave, tranquilo, romántico. No, este era pasión palpable, la fuerza del acto, la firmeza, la decisión.

Apenas la soltaba por unos segundos, para que él fuera capaz de respirar e inmediatamente la volvía a besar, Marinette contrariada trataba de detener el avance, pero al parecer su cuerpo se resistía, esa magia al sentir el beso la estaba venciendo… o era la falta de oxígeno, ella prefería pensar que era lo primero. Al parecer él lo notó y momentáneamente se detenía y mientras ella se recuperaba, Adrien lamía el cuello de la ojiazul.

La respiración de Adrien causaba un cosquilleó en la piel de Marinette, le agradaba. Estaba totalmente embriagada en éxtasis.

—Esto no se va a quedar así, aún falta mucho. —Tomó la mandíbula de Marinette la atrajó hacia él y le plantó otro beso.

Sin más salió del salón, dejando que la joven aspirante a diseñadora se derritiera por todo eso. Sus piernas dejaron de responderle y cuando se dio cuenta estaba en el suelo, todo se nubló y luego no supo que pasó.

Una voz distante la llamaba, se escuchaba como un leve susurro pero sonaba desesperada, como si algo la asustara, quería aferrarse a ella, quería responder pero un pesado sueño la atrapaba y Marinette se dejaba vencer, quedando a merced de su cuerpo que no le reconocía como debía.

—¡Marinette! ¡Mari, reacciona!

La vocecilla comenzó a molestarla, no la dejaba dormir. Se sentía cansada, aunque algo le decía que tenía que despertar. Al abrir los ojos, vio el rostro de Juleka frente de si. Marinette no sabía que estaba haciendo antes de estar… ¿dónde estaba?

—Marinette, ¿sabes dónde estás? ¿Puedes decirme tu nombre completo? ¿Tú fecha de nacimiento?

Juleka seguía las preguntas de ley cuando alguien recibía un golpe en la cabeza. Era una forma de saber si tenía algún daño cerebral. Cuando Marinette reaccionó por completo y contestar las preguntas de su compañera, optó por levantarse del suelo y acomodarse en su asiento… ¿cómo había llegado al suelo? ¿Qué estaba haciendo antes de desmayarse?

La joven de cabellera violácea, le ofreció un poco de agua además de querer llamar a los padres de la aspirante a diseñadora. Marinette se negó, lo que menos quería era volver a asustar a sus padres, de nuevo… otra vez.

—¿Segura? Marinette, estas un poco… como decirlo, sonrojada ¿no tendrás fiebre? —cuestionó Juleka.

—No, estoy bien. Supongo que estoy fatigada y me está comenzando a pesar. —sonrió la azabache, tratando de no alertar a su compañera. Aunque en ese instante, recordó la imagen de Adrien besándola. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo de manera súbita nuevamente. —Juleka, ahm… ¿había alguien más cuando llegaste? O Alguien cerca del salón.

Juleka negó que hubiera alguien, Quizá eran ideas de Marinette, ¿por qué Adrien la besaría? Se quedó en su lugar tratando de hallarle lógica a la situación, pero no hallaba pies ni cabeza. Cuando Alya llegó y la vio, supo de inmediato que algo andaba mal. La pelinegra convenció a la chica que solo estaba fatigada, no podría explicarle que "soñó" que Adrien la besaba.

—Buenos días.

El rostro sonriente de Adrien apareció en la puerta del aula y el corazón de Marinette se sobresaltó. Había tenido una fantasía "subida de tono" con el modelo, no era capaz de verlo al rostro y solo bajo la mirada evitando los orbes verdes, que si ya no eran de su obsesión; no dejaban de formar parte de su vida.

Las demandas de Alya por saber qué es lo que pasaba se detuvieron al ver el actuar de su amiga. Adrien ya no era de su interés, ¿o sí? No, eso no podía ser cierto, Marinette ya tenía a Claude, o al menos creía que no faltaba mucho para que ellos se hicieran novios. Tenía que cortar por completo alguna esperanza del Adrinette para que el Claunette fuera la OTP.

—Amiga, ¿pasó algo que te tenga tan nerviosa? —preguntó Alya interponiéndose en el campo visual de la pelinegra para que Adrien dejara de verla.

—N-no, no, ¿de-debería pa-pasar algo? Estas imaginando cosas, Alya. —Marinette estaba tan nerviosa que no podía fingir.

Sencillamente no le podía explicar a su amiga que tuvo un sueño con Adrien, donde él la besaba y ella no oponía resistencia ¿por qué no opuso resistencia? Ya no le gustaba Adrien, ya no lo quería, ya no sentía nada… ¡¿entonces por qué demonios seguía sintiendo sus dedos acariciándola y sus labios recorriéndola?! "Sólo fue un sueño", era la frase que se repetía tanto durante las clases, cuando recordó que alguien podría afirmarle o negarle esa sentencia: Tikki.

Requería un minuto para abrir su monedero y preguntarle a la kwami si Adrien lo había hecho o los medicamentos estaban dañándola. Tenía que salir de clases, no podía seguir imaginándose cosas. Después de pedir varias veces que la dejaran ir al sanitario y las profesoras se lo negaban estaba a punto de salir a la fuerza cuando Alya entró a su favor apoyando a su amiga y diciendo que había sufrido un colapso por lo que Miss Bustier inmediatamente la mandó a la enfermería.

Caminaba tranquila a la enfermería, debía lucir convaleciente al menos hasta que burlara el campo de visión de la profesora.

—¡Tikki! —Abrió su monedero ocultándose en una de las pilastras. —Viste a-

—Hola Marinette.

Claude interrumpió a la pelinegra quien sólo podía pensar en cómo ese día se estaba confabulando todo en su contra para que no pudiera enterarse de la verdad, saludo con desgano al castaño.

—¿Hablabas con alguien?

—Ahm no, no, iba pensando en voz alta. —Se excusó la chica. —Voy a la enfermería, para que me revisen la presión. —La excusa más torpe que se le ocurrió.

—Si te sientes mal otra vez, puedo llamar a una ambulancia. —Claude lucia preocupado, él era quien siempre la ayudaba en ese tipo de situaciones así que Marinette tampoco quería asustarlo.

—No es eso, supongo que no he dormido bien y mi cuerpo aún no está en óptimas condiciones, nada que el descanso no arregle. Te dejo para que regreses a clases.

La intervención de Claude no era grata para Marinette, requería de un minuto, sólo un minuto para preguntarle a su kwami si aquél sueño raro con Adrien, era eso, un sueño o algo pasó. Rogaba que no fuera así, había jurado quitárselo de la mente y arrancárselo de ese enamoramiento infantil que tenía… hasta que esas alucinaciones, la tomaron con la guardia baja.

Debía deshacerse de Claude, pero ¿cómo? Una excusa lo bastante creíble… hasta que llegaron a la enfermería, la encargada no estaba así que la azabache le rogó que la fuera a buscar, quizá estaba en la oficina del director. El castaño acató la orden como si su vida dependiera de eso, de una zancada ya estaba en el pasillo con su misión en mente.

—¡Tikki! —En cuanto salió Claude, Marinette abrió su monedero con desesperación y agitó el interior para avisar a su kwami. — ¡¿Dime que pasó?! Por favor dime que estoy loca o los medicamentos me hacen daño ¡Por favor!

—Marinette ¿de qué hablas? —comentó la kwami desde el monedero, frotándose su enormes ojos con sus manitas.

—Dime que viste lo que pasó antes que me desmayara.

—Wow, no pensé que una sola muestra de afecto, tan sencilla como fue esa, hiciera que perdieras la cordura.

Por inercia Marinette escondió su monedero tras de sí al escuchar la voz. El dueño de ese tono tan dulce pero que al mismo tiempo causaba que sus piernas se doblaran estaba escondido detrás de la puerta. ¿Adrien habría visto a Tikki? ¿Qué excusa podría inventarle? Aunque eso no era lo importante… ¡¿Qué hacía él en la enfermería?!

Cuando salió del aula se topó con Claude y bajaron con cuidado las escaleras, haciéndose pasar por convaleciente, quizá uso ese lapso de tiempo para llegar. Su sentido de sobrevivencia le gritaba que debía salir de ahí, lo más pronto posible; tiempo a solas, sobre todo "a solas", no era nada bueno.

—Ya entendí. —sonrió la chica y tronó los dedos como si la explicación se cerniera sobre ella. —Esto es una broma, ¿no es cierto? Alguna alucinación causada por los medicamentos.

—¿En serio? —Adrien cerró la puerta y se cruzó de brazos en el umbral. —Pues si es así, debemos comprobar que lo sea, ¿no crees?

—N-no lo s-sé. —¿Por qué estaba tan nerviosa? El golpe en la cabeza hacia que las alucinaciones fueran muy reales, pero la actitud de Adrien era diferente. Su usual dulzura y tranquilidad se esfumaron cuando apareció Claude, pero este tipo de actitud segura y con ese toque de atracción le estaba quitando el habla.

—Me decepciona un poco que creas eso. —Dio un paso acercándose a ella, a lo cual ella retrocedió. Marinette se negaba a actuar así, como una presa que busca refugio ante el ataque de un depredador, sólo era Adrien, un Adrien que hacía que la temperatura de su cuerpo aumentara. ¿Qué le pasaba? —¿Por qué tan nerviosa, Marinette?

Hasta su nombre con esa voz aterciopelada la hizo soltar un suspiro. No, ese no era Adrien. Así no actuaría él. Bueno, no había sido él desde que ella lo minimizó ante Claude. Venganza, esa era la respuesta, una forma de castigarla por hacerle eso, ¡claro! Eso tenía más forma… ¿o no?

Miró hacia abajo, tratando de evitar la mirada de su interlocutor. Sus orbes verdes brillaban con cierta ferocidad, como si estuviera dispuesta a abalanzarse sobre ella en el momento que bajara la guardia y Marinette no sabía que hacer…

Un akuma…

Esa era la verdadera respuesta, Adrien había sido akumatizado. Con tantos sentimientos negativos que tenía por Claude, fue akumatizado por Hawkmoth, pero eso no explicaba por que lucía tan normal, sin un traje llamativo o un nombre raro. Era el mismo Adrien, pero con un tono seductor que la ponía muy nerviosa. No era la misma forma de cómo se sentía en el pasado, tartamudeando al hablar o tropezarse ante él. Era algo más; indescriptible.

Sus terminaciones nerviosas le ardían, como si se estuviera preparando para algo, confiaba en sus habilidades como Ladybug, pero no era una amenaza eso era obvio, no estaba asustada… solo nerviosa.

—¿Por qué no me contestas? —En cuanto vio los pies del chico tan cerca de ella, alzó el rostro para toparse frente a frente de él, estaba acorralada.

—N-no estoy ner-viosa, ¿de-bería es-estarlo? —Qué patética forma de demostrarlo, llegó a pensar la pelinegra.

—Puedo hacer que te relajes, aunque si me lo pidieras dejaría de ser divertido.

Volvía a lo mismo.

Sintió la cálida mano del rubio en su nuca para atraerla hacia él, sus labios estaban unidos en un beso y ella solo pudo ahogar su sorpresa al contacto con él. Su cuerpo rogaba por el contacto pero su mente le gritaba que eso no era correcto. Deber y placer, dos caminos tan alejados que no tenían una respuesta correcta o incorrecta.

Su respiración aumentaba al igual que el palpitar de su corazón, sentir el calor que irradiaba el cuerpo del joven era tranquilizante a su modo. Era oficial, Marinette estaba loca al punto que sus alucinaciones la hacían sentir bien.

Usando un jadeo para tratar de aspirar más aire, hizo que Adrien tuviera una oportunidad para introducir su lengua en la cavidad, acariciando despacio pero con fuerza su interior. Con la mano derecha el rubio fue deslizándose hasta llegar a la parte baja de la espalda de la chica para atraerla más, cortando cualquier distancia. Dejándose llevar, Marinette uso sus manos para entrelazarlas tras la nuca de Adrien.

¿Estaba confundida? Por supuesto, estaba nerviosa, pasó a ser una presa y ahora se estaba dejando llevar. ¡¿En qué tipo de jugarreta estaba participando?! Sus mejillas ardían por el momento, sus dedos acariciaban el suave y sedoso cabello dorado, mientras Adrien subía la intensidad del beso.

—¿Sigues creyendo que esto no es real? —comentó jadeante Adrien tratando de reponerse un poco. Marinette ni siquiera era capaz de verlo a los ojos. —Todo esto que sientes es gracias a mí.

—Pero —los jadeos no le permitían hablar con claridad a Marinette — ¿por qué haces esto?

—Porque me cansé que no entendieras mis mensajes, me harté que estés a su lado y porque sólo quiero gritar mis emociones en tu boca.

Tiempo suficiente para recuperar la compostura y volver a perderla. Se volvieron a fundir en un beso, algo que le encantó a Marinette aunque la razón le gritaba que todo eso estaba mal, que no se dejara llevar. Si, aún necesitaba huir pues al paso que iban no tendrían retorno.

Adrien rodeó con sus manos las piernas de la chica para abrirlas y cargarla a horcajadas alrededor de su cintura, Marinette se abrazó al cuello del modelo, fuertemente para no caer. El rubio la sentó con cuidado en la cama para después tumbarse sobre ella lentamente.

—Luces tan linda cuando te sonrojas. —La mirada de triunfo de Adrien sobre Marinette era desconcertante. —Eres tan pero tan dulce, aunque una egoísta al no permitirme saborearte antes, por lo que te mereces un castigo.

Delicadamente abría el blazer negro de la joven, con sus hábiles dedos acariciaba su cuello y retiraba la blusa que ella vestía para besar la piel expuesta. Una punzada ligeramente dolorosa pero que se sentía sumamente bien envolvió a Marinette, soltó un acallado gemido aferrando sus dedos en los hombros del rubio quien emitió una ligera risa y después se detuvo.

Ella estaba hipnotizada, su cuerpo no respondía y su mente estaba cayendo ante lo bien que se sentía. Al sentir la lengua de él recorriendo el eje de su cuello se estremeció y un escalofrío la cubrió.

Los labios del rubio se volvieron a posar en la clavícula de la chica, Marinette gimió potentemente y de inmediato se llevó las manos a la boca tratando de acallarse.

—¡Qué parte que esto es un castigo no entiendes! —Exclamó Adrien al tomar sus extremidades para detenerla. —El único que puede hacer cosas y divertirse soy yo. —Volvió a besar el cuello de la joven —Y por ahora quiero escucharte, me gusta tu voz.

Totalmente a su merced, Marinette apretó sus manos al sentir como Adrien besaba con fuerza su cuello, se mordía los labios para no emitir sonido alguno, pero esa situación comprometedora era algo que el chico disfrutaba.

Sin más, Adrien se retiró del beso y tras pasarse seductoramente el pulgar sobre los labios, le dio un beso en la frente a Marinette y sin palabra alguna salió de la enfermería. La mente de la heroína se quebró, ya no sabía que era cierto o falso, pero ahora si tenía una testigo, aunque le apenara aceptarlo.

—Marinette, ese fue Adrien… besándote y aplastándome en el proceso. —comentó la kwami fuera de sí.

—Entonces no es una alucinación. —La mirada perdida de Marinette era la expresión por completo de las cosas que pasaban por su mente.

Se envolvió entre las sábanas de la cama de la enfermería, no quería que nadie la viera después de lo ocurrido. Unos segundos después ingresó la enfermera y Claude; el castaño se alarmó al verla recostada, pues se suponía que solo iba por un chequeo rápido. Con voz entrecortada la ojiazul le dijo que estaba bien pero que necesitaba descansar un poco, pues se había mareado.

Claude se ofreció nuevamente a llamar al médico del hospital pero Marinette le comentó que no sería necesario, sólo quería recostarse, con cinco minutos sería suficiente para volver a la normalidad.

La enfermera le pidió a Claude que saliera mientras revisaba a su paciente y muy a su pesar el esgrimista aceptó. Después de escuchar como la puerta se cerraba Marinette se descubrió, la mujer la notó ruborizada pero pensó que quizá tenía temperatura alta, hizo un chequeo exprés, solo para notar que lo único fuera de lugar era la arritmia cardiaca.

Como no podía medicarla pues Marinette ya tomaba medicamentos fuertes, temía por las contraindicaciones, pero la pelinegra la convenció que un poco de tiempo recostada sería suficiente para apaciguarse. La enfermera no estaba tan convencida, aunque era lo único que podía hacer.

Tumbada en la cama, tratando de sopesar lo ocurrido y calmar su alterado corazón, Marinette no podía relajarse. Por más que inhalaba y exhalaba tenía miedo de su propia reacción. Hasta donde su entendimiento le permitía razonar. Adrien le había dejado las flores y había aceptado el mensaje que en ellas guardaba, era una clase de declaración aunque la pregunta _¿por qué?,_ era el común denominador.

Su comportamiento frío fue lo que hizo que ella se alejara, pues lo había puesto en un altar que no se merecia, no era el caballero del que tanto se leía en los libros: aquel chico que capturaba su corazón por su forma de ser y la justicia en él. No era lo que ella anhelaba y aun así permitió que las cosas tomaran un camino… pasional.

Aun sentía la lengua de él pasando entre sus labios y jugando en su interior, su respiración rápida, sus manos, ¡demonios! Era como una necesidad la que nació en ella para que la volviera a tocar. Ansiaba que aquello se repitiera, anhelaba que la volviera a tomar de esa manera tan salvaje y vehemente.

"¡No!" No era el príncipe que esperaba, el caballero que dejaría caer su capa para que ella no se mojara al pasar una charca de agua, aquél que la cubriría con su abrigo para que no tuviera frío, el que con galantería depositaría un beso en sus nudillos para ganarse su favor, quien con delicadeza la llevaría a una romántica cita cumpliendo sus sueños y en la cima de la rueda de la fortuna con cariño se verían a los ojos y entenderían el mensaje y el siguiente paso que darían para sellar ese momento. Él se inclinaría para darle un suave, dulce, tímido y primer romántico beso; terminando con un rubor vehemente en sus mejillas.

"¡Así no!" No tenía que ser así. Lo que hubiera dado hacía unos días para que él se le declarara y le diera todos esos mensajes, su corazón se hubiera hinchado por la emoción al saber que él le daba esos regalos. Hubiera gritado a todos que era dueña de las atenciones del chico más lindo de todo París… ¿por qué se sentía como si fuera algo incorrecto?

Su mente era un caos. De un lado tenía al chico que le robó el corazón después de su encuentro bajo la lluvia y del otro lado tenía a quien sin conocerla, la salvó, le ayudó y se había convertido en una clase de consejero-amigo que mostraba todo lo que ella quería en un príncipe, era su caballero de brillante armadura.

Se sentía culpable, esa era la verdad. Tenía culpa por lo que hacía y si ese era su sentir es porque en verdad estaba mal. Creía que era una traición a Claude y también una traición a sí misma.

Adrien no le podía hacer eso, ¿por qué ahora? Palabra a palabra dicha por el modelo, fue buscando alguna pista de aquél comportamiento. Hasta que la respuesta se posó delante de ella en su verdadera forma, deslumbrándola. Si, era eso. Ella se había convertido en una venganza para con Claude: "me harté que estés a su lado".

¡Aquello era ruin! Eso no era de un caballero, pero lo que más coraje le daba y la rabia la sentía con ella misma. Se disolvió en las manos de él.

Ella lo aceptó, no se negó a los avances del chico. ¿Por qué no lo empujó? Su mente ya había aceptado que él no era para ella, que no era su mejor opción y aun así… se dejó besar.

Tenía que regresar a clases, aunque él estuviera ahí. Ya había logrado ponerse al corriente con las clases, no echaría en saco roto las enseñanzas y tiempo invertido por Claude y Alya en ella, se había enfrentado a cosas peores; un chico… un chico que besaba muy bien y la hizo sentir cosas inexplicables, sólo estaría ahí, si le quedaba un gramo de caballero no mencionaría lo ocurrido en la enfermería.

Se descubrió, quitándose con ferocidad las mantas como si le estorbaran en el paso, lo que hizo que la enfermera soltara un grito, asustada. Marinette se disculpó, con la excusa que había tenido una pesadilla y por eso actuó así. Le agradeció a la mujer por haberla atendido, pero ya se sentía mejor y debía volver a clases.

Caminó presurosa al salón, con decisión a que ese modelo, no terminaría con su tranquilidad. No se dejaría vencer de manera sencilla. Afortunadamente la clase terminaba y no debía pedir permiso para pasar. La profesora le avisó que le pidiera a Alya los apuntes y esperaba que concluyera la tarea tan bien como había hecho sus tareas extracurriculares.

—Amiga ¿Ya te sientes mejor? —interrumpió la conversación Alya.

—Sí, sólo creo que pasó algo que no esperaba.

—¿Qué?

—Nada. —La ojiazul no iba a alertar a su amiga de lo que ocurría. Alya sólo empeoraría las cosas y con la mala manía de no saber guardar un secreto, Claude se enteraría de lo hecho por el modelo.

—Bueno, tenemos sesión de estudio. Vámonos.

—Marinette ¿ya te sientes mejor? —Nino se unió a las amigas, todos estaban pendientes de la recuperación de la chica, así que ella contestó animadamente que estaba en óptimas condiciones.

—Estábamos muy preocupados por ti. —La voz de Adrien se escuchaba igual que siempre, como un compañero más, pero en el interior de ella algo sentía que hervía y sus nervios regresaron. —La próxima vez puedes pedirnos ayuda, no deberías ser tan tímida.

A todos les pareció una frase de camaradería aunque a Marinette le sonaba como algo de doble sentido. La perfección con la que hablaba el modelo era similar a cuando lo conoció, ese rostro lindo, voz calmada y modales fuera de lo común… ¡¿cómo era capaz de ser tan cínico?!

Ella optó por ignorarlo, o al menos hacer su mejor esfuerzo para que no se notara el mal que le causaba. Claude se unió a ella hasta el almuerzo, pero estaba genuinamente preocupado. Eso le dolía más a ella. ¿Por qué su corazón no latía con la misma ferocidad cuando estaba cerca de su "caballero de brillante armadura" a cuando estaba con el "demonio con cara de ángel"?

Todo el día trató de huir de Adrien. El resultado que ocasionaba en ella no era natural y cortarlo por lo sano era la mejor opción.

No tenía la cara para estar con Claude así que le comentó que quería descansar, tenían planes para ir a ver una película. Marinette lamentaba cancelarle de ese modo aunque se sabía que con lo buen observador que era Claude se daría cuenta que algo más pasaba.

Al terminar las clases, se quedó en la biblioteca pasando sus apuntes prestados por Alya y realizando sus deberes.

—Marinette, tienes un regalito en tu alcoba. —Anunció Sabine cuando vio entrar a su hija por el umbral de la puerta. —Sé que te va a gustar, es muy lindo.

Eso necesitaba, un regalo que le quitara todo el estrés de ese día. Subió a su alcoba emocionada por lo que su madre le había prometido aunque la sonrisa se borró en cuanto observó el regalo…

Era un ramo de flores, más llamativo que los anteriores, tres veces más grande y tenía un bello decorado de pequeños adornos.

—Esto ya no es normal, Mari. —anunció la kwami cuando comenzó a sobrevolar por el regalo.

—No, ya no lo es y me está asustando el rumbo que todo esta tomando.

—Veamos que nos quiere decir. —Tikki tomó el libro del buró de la cama y se lo llevó a su portadora.

—Debería tirar su regalo. —la mirada fija sobre el ramo era la expresión de pánico que asustó a la kwami. —Si lo aceptó, estoy aceptando su mensaje y es obvio que él solo me ve como un objeto que debe arrebatarle a Claude.

—¿Y si hubiera algo más?

—¿A qué te refieres, Tikki?

—Cómo dijo Alya, tu admirador secreto se sintió amenazado con la aparición de otro chico y por eso comenzó a actuar. Adrien se dio cuenta que ser dulce no bastaría y debía ponerse más agresivo antes que Claude terminara por convencerte.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—¿Y si le gustabas a Adrien desde antes?

—No, claro que no.

—¿Alguna vez le dijiste a Adrien que te gustaba? Porque desde que nos conocemos, nunca has podido entablar una conversación con él, él nunca supo de tus sentimientos por tu boca, quizá sea igual para él.

Si eso era cierto… No, eso empeoraba las cosas. Porque estaría rechazando a Adrien, por un sentimiento que ella llegó a compartir pero ella ya se había dado cuenta que lo que sentía era un capricho o un deslumbramiento, ¿sería capaz de rechazarlo así?

Al menos por lo que sabía, él era nuevo en ese tipo de cosas, no importaba que tan atractivo fuera, era nuevo hablando con otras personas y relacionándose con mujeres. Para él podría ser una forma de acercarse plantarse directamente ante esa chica y esa chica… fue ella.

Todo sería más fácil si dejaba de pensar tanto las cosas. Se enfocó en leer el mensaje que le dictaba las flores.

—Veamos que tenemos aquí. —Comentó Marinette dando por terminada la conversación con la kwami. —Creo que, estos son lirios, estas son peonías, estas son flores de Lis tulipanes, y estas dos no tengo ni la más remota idea de qué son.

Marinette sacó su teléfono tomó una fotografía y buscó la imagen en internet. Así descubrió que era una extraña flor que se llamaba violeta de Parma y jacintos.

Seguía la parte divertida: enterarse de su significado.

Abrió el libro y fue buscando el significado alfabéticamente: Las flores de Lis se referían a una pasión ardiente; el Jacinto amarillo demostraba celos, al menos ese tema si lo entendía; los lirios eran de un color purpúreo que se referían a como deseaba seducirla al amarla; la peonía de diversos colores denotaban que la belleza alimentaba el deseo por ella mientras que la peonía rosa le decía que la quería pero era tímido para decirlo.

—Sí, claro. Como si le fuera a creer que es tímido. Lo supo ocultar muy bien mientras casi me devoraba completa.

Rodó los ojos evadiendo sus recuerdos del día. El siguiente significado era el del tulipán jaspeado donde le declaraba lo lindos que eran sus ojos pero el que de verdad la terminó de sorprender era "la violeta de Parma": déjame amarte.

Una flor, un significado controversial. Dos palabras que podrían cambiar las cosas; "Déjame amarte". Adrien le estaba pidiendo, a su modo, que le permitiera tener esos sentimientos, que lo dejara estar con ella… No tenía una respuesta a eso, al menos no de manera prematura.

—Tiene una nota, ¿quieres leerla? —intervino la kwami en sus pensamientos mostrando un sobre color rosa escondido entre el follaje.

Marinette extendió la mano y tomó entre sus dedos delicadamente la nota. Contorneó con la yema de sus dedos el sobre, jugueteó con él. ¿Qué tipo de mensaje contendría? Respiró tratando de calmarse y luego abrió la carta.

 _Marinette,_

 _Quizá te asusté por como actué pero estoy desesperado. Pensar que has llegado a creer que él es quien te manda estas notas me molesta. Son mis sentimientos los que están en juego y son los tuyos los que quiero que me volteen a ver, no sé cómo hablarte, no sé cómo llamar tu atención, no sé cómo lograr que estés en mi vida. Dame una oportunidad. Te prometo, robarte hasta el alma como tú lo has hecho con el beso que nos dimos._

La pelinegra jadeó ante la declaración.

—Es adorable, ¿no es cierto? —Sabine entró a la habitación, sobresaltando a Marinette. —Las vino a dejar Adrien, le agradecí el gesto, supongo que aun tiene la costumbre como cuando estabas en el hospital.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó sorprendida la ojiazul. —Pe-pero mis amigos me dijeron que él jamás me fue a ver al hospital.

—¿No te lo dijo? —contestó la mujer asiática. —Creo que le daba pena que lo vieran y siempre iba a dejarte los ramos cuando la hora de visitas estaba por terminar o tus amigos no habían ido a verte, eso sí, jamás se atrevió a entrar a verte, decía que le rompería el corazón verte en tu situación.

—¿Qué tan a menudo iba?

—Casi todo el mes que estuviste en coma. Es un niño adorable, quería que lo primero que vieras fuera una linda imágenes de flores y no una fría habitación de hospital. De hecho tengo la sospecha que nos ayudó a pagar la factura del hospital, porque cuando te dieron de alta me dijeron que alguien había hecho una donación generosa y pagaríamos lo mínimo. Deberías agradecerle.

Sabine se acercó al ramo y olfateó las flores. Después de avisarle que la comida estaría lista en unos minutos y que se lavara las manos, la mujer salió de la alcoba; dejando a su hija con una duda aun más grande.

Todo eso ocurrió mientras dormía. El ataque del akuma le ocasionó más que problemas físicos ahora se sumaban los problemas emocionales. Su corazón fragmentado y sus sentimientos estrujados.

¿Qué podría hacer?


	10. Cap 09: Sólo una oportunidad

Capítulo 09: Sólo una oportunidad.

Marinette estaba perdida, nada parecía tener sentido. ¡¿Cómo había pasado ese desastre en sólo un mes?! ¡Un mes! Un mes que se quedó en coma por sus cinco minutos de sentirse "la gran heroína" y ahora tenía secuelas físicas, mentales y gracias a dos chicos ahora, emocionales.

Bajó a comer tal como lo había pedido su madre, lo cual es mucho decir pues, sólo jugó con el contenido del plato, meciéndolo con la cuchara de un lado al otro del recipiente. Sabine le pregunto por si le había pasado algo en la escuela. La pelinegra quería gritar sobre el beso que le dio Adrien, lo que sentía por Claude, las dudas que inundaban su mente, y ahora las intenciones del modelo para con ella…

—Nada, no pasó nada interesante, mamá. —Comentó con una sonrisa forzada.

—¿Segura cariño? —El instinto materno de Sabine era suficiente para saber que ese "nada" significaba problemas. —Apenas si probaste tu sopa.

—Tengo dolor de cabeza, creo que será mejor recostarme un rato. —Lo mejor era huir, lo mejor era callar, lo mejor era no pensar en nada.

—Tienes razón, dormita un poco. —Sabine retiro el plato y lo cubrió con un poco de película estirable para después guardarlo en el frigorífico. —Cuando despiertes tendrás más apetito, no puedes malpasarte Mari, apenas te estas recuperando. —La mujer tomó con fuerza la mano de Marinette, quien quería gritar todo lo que le pasaba sin embargo, ya había preocupado en demasía a las personas que la rodeaban: sus amigos, compañeros, profesores, familia. Al menos por ellos debía guardar un poco la compostura y decirles que estaba bien.

—Lo sé mamá, soy la primera en querer volver a la normalidad, quiero regresar a mi rutina. —Sentía que las lágrimas querían salir de sus orbes. —Quiero mi vida de vuelta.

—Mi amor. —Sabine abrazó a su hija con fuerza, sabía que había algo más que la estaba rompiendo ese día. —Lo que sea que te pase, sólo dilo, hablar hace que los problemas sean más llevaderos.

—Estoy cansada, mamá. —Marinette exhaló para ocultar su sentir tras una fuerte respiración. No se refería al día que había tenido, hablaba sobre todo lo ocurrido. —Me voy a mi alcoba.

La joven rompió con el abrazo y subió a las escaleras. Necesitaba un momento, sólo un momento en que sus pensamientos se acallaran, quería ese instante de hacía unos meses cuando la sonrisa de Adrien era suficiente para emocionarla y ya. Cuando patrullar era común, cuando un akuma era algo emocionante y no un desencadenante del miedo.

Tikki sabía que su portadora no estaba bien, la recibió en su habitación un poco más recogida, pues la kwami se puso a limpiar para que Marinette se sintiera cómoda.

Marinette ingresó a la habitación y notó que Tikki había movido el enorme florero, eso le debió costar mucho trabajo, quizá lo había hecho para que no pensara en las palabras de su emisor más, era inútil.

Se sentó en el diván, estiró las piernas y se quedó contemplando a la nada. Su vida se había vuelto un rompecabezas y las piezas no encajaban. No sabía qué imagen se formaría. La kwami se acercó y acarició la cabeza de su portadora. La conexión que compartían le hacía saber todo el embrollo en el que se perdía.

—¿Crees que debería decirle a Alya sobre el beso? —Preguntó después de un largo rato.

—No, no es sensato. Ella quiere lanzarte a los brazos de Claude y si se lo dices, confrontara a Adrien y no creo que sea la mejor decisión. —Afirmó Tikki.

—Ahora no sé lo que siento por ambos. —Se recargó en el respaldo del diván y alzó la vista al techo.

Primero, debía ser objetiva. Adrien era un chico atractivo, dulce y se comportaba como un caballero, le atrajo porque se parecía a los protagonistas de sus libros favoritos. Sin embargo, nunca hablo bien con él, con trabajos cruzaban palabras y eso no bastaba para enamorarse de alguien. Quería un noviazgo como en los libros, lleno de cariño, de cosas en común, y tal vez por eso se acercaba a Claude.

Era mayor y maduro, algo que rara vez va de la mano, quizá el pasado trágico por la muerte de su mamá lo hizo tomar las riendas de su hogar pues, aunque Marinette fuera fan de Albert Bourgeois o de H.A. Langley, como quisiera llamarlo, el hombre se había volcado en la literatura como una forma de mantener vivo el recuerdo de su esposa, dejando a un lado lo demás.

Adrien… Claude. Dos personas distintas y con sentimientos distintos que se revolvían en su interior. A veces creía que con Claude había una amistad aunque por unos segundos se imaginaba rebasar esa delgada línea de la friendzone, aunque, la nota de Adrien complicaba las cosas.

¿Ella debía ceder sólo porque él estaba enamorado de ella?

No, eso sería cruel.

Sería como una forma de agradecerle por fijarse en ella mientras sus pensamientos volteaban a ver a Claude.

Y por último ambos chicos tenían rencillas, quizá por el esgrima, quizá por ella, el fin es que ambos querían pelear y al parecer ella estaba a la mitad de aquello. ¿Por qué ser adolescente debía ser tan difícil?

Cerró los ojos, el silencio la envolvió, la pesadez en sus párpados era fuerte y poco a poco la conexión con el mundo fue cerrándose hasta que se quedó dormida.

 _"Debes despertar, por favor, no me hagas esto"._

Otra vez esa voz que en las penumbras le rogaba que no se fuera.

 _"Despierta, aún tengo muchas cosas por decirte."_

Ahora su voz era más nítida, pero no se formaba una imagen de él. Su voz desesperada que le pedía quedarse le daba ternura y quería abrir los ojos para ver quién era.

 _"Te prometo que si lo haces haré que te enamores de mí, te prometo ser el hombre que tú necesitas"._

Eso era nuevo, sus memorias estaban regresando o sólo era un sueño. ¿De quién era esa voz? No era Claude, no sonaba como él. ¿Quién? ¡Maldición! La pesadez no la soltaba, debía hacerlo, debía extender su mano para tomar a ése que tanto le rogaba.

 _"Por favor, por favor. ¡Abre los ojos y sólo mírame!"._

Extendió la mano con todas las fuerzas que tuvo que reunir, sintió como sujetó algo, ahora sólo debía despertar.

—¡Marinette!

Ella abrió los ojos rápidamente y la luz de su alcoba la cegó de inmediato, cerró los parpados por reflejo y volteó el rostro, tratando de recuperarse, soltando lo que tenía en la mano.

—¿Estas bien? Tu mamá me dijo que no te sentías bien pero, vine a dejarte algo.

—¿Quién? —Aún estaba adormilada y no reaccionaba bien.

—Soy Claude. —El castaño, se sentó a su lado acariciando su cabeza. —Creo que tenías una pesadilla, te quejabas entre sueños e incluso jalaste mi camisa.

Ahora recordaba, no era una pesadilla pero sus problemas en la realidad convertían su vida en una.

—Ya, no pasa nada. —Claude colocó su mano en el hombro de la joven como un gesto para calmarla. —No debes alterarte, el más mínimo cambio te hará tener una crisis.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Marinette se acomodó en el diván tratando de sentarse. —No deberías preocuparte tanto por mí, creo que sólo te traigo problemas.

—Mari, eso es imposible y no me traes problemas, aunque no te niego que mi preocupación comenzó desde que cancelaste todo pero, supuse que querías un poco de espacio. Papá te envió un regalito así que aproveché para venir a dejártelo, no quería interrumpir tu sueño pero, me alegro de haberlo hecho.

La voz no era de Claude pero, él era el único en la habitación. Él la había rescatado ¿quién demonios era la otra persona? Estaba harta, fastidiada de todo, ya no quería más.

—¿Qué hora es?

—Son casi las nueve, creo que tomaste una siesta muy larga. —Sonrió el chico, levantándose y dirigiéndose al escritorio.

—Eso explica porque tengo tanta hambre. —comentó, tomando su estómago, el cual gruñía como si tuviera un monstruo en él. Sí, su madre tenía razón.

—Tu alcoba siempre luce tan alegre con los ramos de flores pero, me da pena ver como se marchitan. —Claude tomó un pequeño paquete del escritorio y aprovechó para olfatear uno de los ramos. —Ese en especial, tiene un mensaje bastante revelador.

Señaló al arreglo floral que Adrien le había enviado esa tarde. Lo que hizo recordarle que Adrien se había declarado como el autor de todos los mensajes, ese detalle lo ignoró.

—Te están pidiendo que le permitas amarte. Esa es una fuerte declaración. —expresó el castaño.

—¿En serio? Yo sólo vi unas flores lindas, me las mandaron del hospital, al parecer ser cliente frecuente tiene sus ventajas. —Mentir sería lo más fácil, meter a colación a Adrien sería peor.

—Desventajas que las personas ignoren la floriografía. ¡Tan rico y bello que es ese idioma! ¡Tantos sentimientos que puedes evocar con una flor! —sonrió el chico un poco relajado al saber que eran de parte del hospital.

Marinette sonrió tímidamente, tratando de llevar otro tema. El regalo de Albert eran unas trufas de chocolate, lucían bastante costosas y tenían una pequeña nota donde agradecía sus comentarios en uno de los escritos que le había mostrado, además que tenía una invitación a comer para ese fin de semana.

—Oye ¿Estos diseños son nuevos? —cuestionó el castaño al ver el bloc de dibujos que yacía en el buró. —están basados en cada ramo ¿no es así?

—Sip, no puedo creer que te hayas dado cuenta. —sonrió la joven.

—¿Sabes algo del concurso de Agreste Design?

—Ni una sola palabra. Aunque, supongo que mandarán algún correo diciendo que me rechazaron. —Marinette se levantó y dobló la frazada que supuso, Tikki le había puesto.

—Más confianza mi ojitos de cielo, por favor. —Ese era el nuevo apelativo con el cual Claude llamaba a Marinette. En sus propias palabras, quería darle un nombre con el cual ella sólo le respondiera a él. —Tienes talento y has estudiado mucho, confía más en tus habilidades. Sé que eres buena pero si no te lo empiezas a creer será un poco difícil que los demás lo vean.

—La confianza es mala, suele convertirse en arrogancia y la arrogancia puede traer consecuencias irreversibles. —Ella lo sabía, lo experimentaba cada día. Al ser una chica introvertida que había sido bendecida por los Miraculous pasó a tener una confianza avasallante que se malogro hasta llegar a ser una arrogancia insufrible con la cual hería no sólo a su compañero de batallas, sino a las personas que se suponía debía proteger.

—Todo depende de un equilibrio. —Claude le guiñó un ojo y le brindó una sonrisa suave. —Siempre debes buscar un equilibrio. Últimamente has estado un poco distraída y quizá hasta me has evitado. Sé que las cosas no van bien, recuerda que lo que sea que te ocurra, me interesa. Tú me interesas y me preocupo por ti, así que abre un poco tu corazón para conmigo. Me gustaría participar un poco.

El rubor en las mejillas de Marinette no se hizo esperar. Eran demasiadas cosas por ese día y no parecía terminar. ¿Qué planeaban esos dos chicos al hacer que su corazón latiera tan indiscriminadamente? Por la mañana Adrien la besa de una manera más que pasional y en la noche Claude le dice palabras dulces que abrigan su corazón.

—Perdón por eso, creo que rebase un poco la línea. —Sonrió tímidamente el castaño, rascándose la cabeza. —Deberías merendar algo y luego descansar un poco, ya casi no te ves pálida. Un poco más de tiempo y apuesto que tus crisis también pasaran.

La joven le regresó la sonrisa y aceptó la propuesta de comer el fin de semana con ellos. Claude se despidió de ella, era un poco tarde y aún tenía algunas cosas que hacer. Marinette lo llevó hasta la entrada y observó cómo se perdía al final de la calle. No le gustaba mentir por convivir, más era lo que había. Fue a la cocina y tomó el plato de sopa que había dejado su madre en el frigorífico, lo metió al microondas, tanto pensar y sufrir le dio hambre.

Ya no le daría más vueltas al asunto.

Tenía cosas más complicadas por hacer, cómo patrullar junto a su compañero. Hawkmoth había estado relativamente calmado, eso quería decir que podría estar planeando algo más. Debía ser cuidadosa, porque volver a ser Marinette incluía ser Ladybug. Apenas había soportado mantener su transformación, así que aún tenía un largo camino que recorrer para regresar a la cotidianidad.

Después de comer, regresó a su alcoba. Era hora de ser Ladybug.

Despertó a su kwami. Su habitación se cubrió de destellos rosas y una figura femenina entallada en un traje rojo con motas negras salió por la ventana con rumbo incierto.

Debía estar tranquila, encontrar su centro, ya no era Marinette, sólo Ladybug. Saltó entre los edificios, usó su yoyo para deslizarse entre las farolas de la ciudad. Requería de un tiempo a solas, así que no llamó a Chat Noir. Subió hasta la Torre Eiffel, sentir la brisa helada en sus mejillas. Todo era mejor cuando tenía un objetivo por cumplir.

Supervisó rincón a rincón la ciudad y cerca de las tres de la mañana sus pendientes comenzaron a sonar. Había logrado mantenerse transformada casi toda la noche, era un triunfo contra todo. Regresó sobre sus pies, con rumbo a su hogar. No tenía ni la más remota idea de qué acontecería al día siguiente, pero viviría un paso a la vez,

Apenas si había dormitado un par de horas, cuando el despertador sonó de una manera brutal esperando a que el sonido tan molesto animara a la chica al mundo de los vivos. Aunque la verdad es que deslizó el botón de apagar y escondió su teléfono entre las almohadas.

—Marinette, debes despertar. —Musitó la criatura rojiza que saltaba en el estómago de la chica.—Por eso te dije anoche que no te excedieras o no ibas a querer despertar.

—No, Tikki. No quiero ir a la escuela.

Tras levantarse, se dio una ducha rápida y aun con el cabello húmedo, sin atar, salió con dirección a la escuela apenas mordisqueando un bollo con crema untada. Sin embargo, cuando llegó al colegio aún era temprano. Al parecer se le había olvidado que programó mal la alarma. Estaba por regresar a su casa a desayunar, pero ya estaba en el salón así que pensó en dejar su mochila. Y ahí estaba otro ramillete, menos estridente pero igual de lindo: media docena de tulipanes estaban en su mesa de trabajo. Atados con un listón blanco y envueltos en celofán transparente.

—Es raro que estés aquí tan temprano.

El estómago de la azabache se anudó al escuchar la voz. No quería darse la vuelta y toparse con él. Había huido de cualquier pensamiento durante la noche más, no tenía un plan para cuando el momento llegara.

—Espero que no te hayas asustado por —la voz a las espaldas de la chica sonaba nerviosa, por lo que hizo una pausa. —tu sabes, la nota y lo demás.

—Adrien, mi mamá me contó sobre el hospital. —Era lo mejor que él estuviera enterado, así hablarían del mismo tema, sin tapujos y esperaba, sin secretos.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó sorprendido el chico. —Le rogué a la señora Sabine que no te dijera nada.

El modelo, día tras día que visitó el hospital le suplicaba a la madre de Marinette que no le dijera nada, cuando despertara. El día anterior, cuando fue a dejar el ramo, volvió a pedirle que no dijera nada, que inventara que algún mensajero lo envió. Si, la nota sería de él pero, no era necesario que ella se enterara que las dejaba personalmente.

—¿Es cierto? ¿A-ayudaste con el tema del hospital?

Marinette giró pausadamente para ver al modelo. El rubio estaba en el marco de la puerta esquivando la mirada de la ojiazul. Aún no había preparado su discurso para ella, le sobraban las palabras y cada una se agolpaba sin forma en sus labios. Quería que se enterara de su autoría en los mensajes diarios con los ramos pero, en cuanto el tema del hospital; no había hecho un plan.

—¿Cuál será la reacción ante la respuesta?

La mirada esmeralda de Adrien se negaba a ver a Marinette, la ferocidad que había mostrado el día anterior mientras la besaba, se desvaneció al tomar el tema de su época convaleciente.

Ella ya había tomado una decisión: si fuera positiva, no se lanzaría a sus brazos sólo por agradecimiento, no era justo para ambos; si llegara a ser negativa, un peso se quitaría de sus hombros aunque, ahora yacería en su corazón. Su madre pensaba que Adrien había sido una clase de "buen compañero" por las flores y la factura del hospital, si él lo negaba, quería decir que la idea de su madre era errónea y sería algo triste. Aunque ese peso, ¿sólo era por eso? No se sentiría un poco defraudada.

—Sí, yo…—El rubio exhaló lentamente. —Yo, pagué el hospital. El pago que tus padres hicieron, les será reembolsado paulatinamente, le pedí a tu médico total hermetismo de este tema. No lo hice para que quedaras en deuda conmigo, eso sería patético. Lo hice porque. —se rascó con desesperación la nuca, quizá buscando el freno a sus palabras. —porque no sabía cómo aliviar el dolor de tus padres. Verlos tan desesperados por ti y yo… tan inútil. Quería que se relajaran, que se enfocaran sólo en ti, día a día visitaba el hospital para que alguien me dijera que mejoraste y habías despertado. —Adrien dejó su mochila sobre la mesa, se movió unos pasos para quedar en la base de la escalinata, un peldaño superior estaba la joven pelinegra con mirada atónita, sus delicadas manos trataban de ocultar el sonoro latir en su corazón de no hacer eso, Adrien la escucharía. —Ese mes fue el más horrible de mi vida, el más doloroso, sentía como si mis extremidades ardían ante la incertidumbre de tu bienestar, ahí fue cuando me decidí, ahí, en ese momento, me repetí que no perdería más tiempo, porque le prometía a la chica; cuya falta de sonrisa en mi vida hacia que mi corazón se detuviera. Ella se enamoraría de mí, porque yo sería lo que ella necesitaba. Marinette, me gustas, de verdad que me gustas mucho. Ardo en celos cada que tus preciosos ojos no se dirigen a mí, cada que ese bello cielo me es negado. No te pido nada, porque no lo merezco, trabajaré duro por ti, por tu favor, por tu corazón.

El modelo estiró la mano, en una dulce invitación para la aspirante a diseñadora quien estaba sin palabras, cualquier frase salida de su boca no haría justicia a la declaración escuchada. Marinette posó, con duda y temor su mano sobra la palma de Adrien; un gesto era más claro que una torpe frase enredada.

Al sentir la calidez de la ojiazul, Adrien no pudo hacer más que sonreír. Dio un paso hacia adelante, para colocarse en el mismo escalafón que ella, quien retrocedió por inercia.

—Si hay algo por lo que me arrepiento. —comentó el joven.

—¿Qué? —interrumpió Marinette.

—Que mis actos, no suelen ir acorde a mis palabras.

Depositó un beso en los nudillos de ella, entrelazó sus dedos, antes de halar su mano hacía él. Tras una sonrisa coqueta. La besó.

Desbordante pasión era la que envolvió a Marinette, forzó el agarre de la mano que yacía entre los dedos de él, con la mano libre enredó sus dedos entre la cabellera dorada del modelo quien correspondió abrazándola.

Jadeos entrecortados interrumpían el silencio del aula. Marinette se dejaba guiar por cada movimiento dado por Adrien, permitiéndole el avance paulatino.

 _Todo esto está mal,_ —pensó la ojiazul. — _Esto no debe estar pasando._ —Adrien soltó la mano que aun unía sus dedos para tomarla con ambos brazos por la cintura y atraerla hacia él. — _No puedo estar haciendo esto cuando en mi mente no dejó de pensar en Claude._

En cuanto Adrien la besaba, ella se hundía en pensamientos sobre el castaño. Era un juego cruel para ambos chicos. Besándose con uno mientras pensaba en otro, sin embargo, no quería detenerse. Ese ligero momento de placer era lo único que la había relajado tras semanas de angustia y desesperación.

— _Me odio, me odio por hacer esto._

En cuestiones del corazón, todo apuntaba a que la joven heroína tenía batallas perdidas ante el latir dividido por dos caballeros.


	11. Capitulo 10: El dulce antifaz

Capítulo 10: El dulce antifaz.

Mientras acomodaba los panecillos en las diversas canastas no evitaba pensar en lo que había pasado en esos días.

Si su vida fuera una novela, ella sería la sencilla protagonista que su vida cambia cuando conoce a un príncipe de quien se enamora, pero al recibir su rechazo se aleja de él; cayendo en gracia de un caballero de brillante armadura. Si la historia seguía como creía… todo terminaría mal.

Le daba vueltas y vueltas al tema.

Adrien aparentó que no se interesó en ella y ahora su madre le contaba que fue casi todos los días a dejarle ramos de flores. Las flores que adornaban su habitación, siempre creyó que las ponía su mamá para alegrar el lugar, pero fue Adrien…

—¡Hola, Marinette! —La voz de Claude sonó en la panadería, haciendo que las tenazas con las que Marinette acomodaba el pan cayeran al suelo.

No podía verlo, se sentía como una mentirosa. No le estaba respondiendo como debía ser. Él era la representación más pura de caballerosidad y ella, se convirtió en la mentira que él creía y aceptaba. No, sencillamente ese no era el papel que quería desarrollar. Se quería creer como una protagonista aspiracional y no una que se dejaba caer en la tentación de un chico que la besaba y la hacía acariciar el cielo ante cada roce de él.

—Hola, Claude. —Saludó con desánimo. —¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde? —Eran cerca de las ocho de la noche, la hora en la que el trabajo en la panadería estaba en su punto álgido.

—¿Me estas evitando, Marinette? ¿Hice algo que no te haya gustado y por eso no me quieres ver? —La mirada del castaño se veía nebulosa, de verdad creía que ella le estaba huyendo y no podía estar más en lo cierto.

—Y-yo. —Fue interrumpida por una de las clientes que le preguntaba por alguno de los productos y otras personas esperaban que les cobrara. —Dame un minuto.

Recogió las tenazas y las dejó con los otros utensilios sucios mientras, se dirigía a atender a los clientes. Marinette quería ganar tiempo haciendo sus actividades en el local, conocía a Claude y él se daría cuenta de todo. Era muy observador, su aspecto más molesto porque no podría engañarlo. ¿Engañarlo? ¡Ya estaba pensando en engañarlo! ¡Entonces si estaba haciendo algo malo!

—Si gustas pasar, Claude. —Afirmó al ver que el trabajo se le acumulaba.

No quería verlo ahí, como esperando una explicación ¿Qué le diría? " _Me he estado besando con Adrien estas últimas semanas y es él quien me ha mandado los ramos de flores además que está enamorado de mí y no sé cómo responder por que estoy confundida contigo y con él_ ".

—No, yo lo lamento, no debí venir a verte. —Claude salió de la panadería, abriéndose paso entre los clientes. —Buenas noches, Marinette.

—No, espera Claude.

¿Qué esperaba decirle cuando no podía entenderse a sí misma?

Después de terminar su trabajo, subió a su alcoba. Quizá dibujando algo o cosiendo uno de sus diseños o esperando la dulce muerte sería lo mejor. La vida de una adolescente no podría seguir con ese ritmo apenas se estaba acomodando por todo, su problema en el hospital, sus conflictos en la escuela y ahora esto.

Se fue a dar una ducha, el agua caliente de la tina de baño la relajó, sus poderes de LadyBug yacían en su tranquilidad mental, eso es algo que no iba tan bien sobre todo, llegó a su mente las últimas dos semanas.

Después de la declaración de Adrien, terminaron el beso entre rostros ruborizados y jadeos. Para Marinette parecía un sueño curioso que su crush se le estuviera declarando y ¡ese sería el sueño para cualquiera! El modelo, atractivo, caballeroso, dulce, gentil y atento se convertía en un ser pasional que te declaraba su cariño. Era el mejor sueño.

Sin palabras entre ellos, Adrien salió del aula. Tampoco es como si ella pudiera expresarse. Al ver que estaba sola, se dejó caer en su asiento. Aquello era irreal, como si sus pies no pudieran tocar el suelo, estaba flotando en una fantasía increíble. Rebobinó en su mente, palabra por palabra, cada gesto, cada segundo y cada sensación.

Su cuerpo seguía ardiendo, temblaba ante lo hecho. Sólo un beso había desatado una reacción en cadena de emoción en su mente y cuerpo. Inhaló y exhaló para volver a la tranquilidad aunque, no había un camino de retorno.

Se levantó y salió del aula, una vez en el tocador, abrió la llave del agua y con sus manos formó un cuenco, para que el líquido enfriara su rostro. Sus mejillas ardían en calor, al igual que su cuerpo. No debía permitirse esas emociones, menos cuando alguien más llenaba sus pensamientos hundidos en culpa.

Durante el perpetuo beso con el modelo, no se perdonaba pues, le hacía creer que estaba cometiendo un error. La imagen de Claude con una sonrisa, se filtraba en sus recuerdos, esa dulce sonrisa que le había dedicado las últimas semanas. Torpemente avanzaba hacia ella pero, no lo suficiente para dar "ese paso".

Los sonoros latidos de su corazón la hacían creer que en cualquier momento se le saldría del pecho y correría hasta el modelo. ¿Cómo llegó a esa situación?

—Así que a ambas nos levantaron temprano, ¿no es cierto? —La somnolienta voz de Alya se escuchó, haciendo que Marinette se pusiera alerta. —Una de mis hermanas tenía que llevar un proyecto y nos dijo ayer en la noche. Apenas si dormimos en terminárselo. —Bostezó la joven para luego entrar a uno de los sanitarios. — ¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces tan temprano?

 _"Me desvelé patrullando la ciudad, apenas dormité unas horas y como no puse bien mi alarma vine aquí, para que el modelo por quien he babeado estos meses, me acaba de robar el alma con ese beso que aun siento, su lengua dentro de mí"._

—Mari, ¿sigues ahí? —Habló Alya desde el interior de uno de los sanitarios. —Mari.

—Ahm, sí. Aquí estoy. Me estaba lavando la cara y no te escuché. —Aunque sus pensamientos taladraban su mente, no podía permitirse que las palabras abandonaran su boca. —¿M-me decías?

De manera torpe trató de ocultar su nerviosismo, llevando de manera absurda la conversación con su amiga.

Se comenzaban a escuchar la llegada de más chicos al colegio. Una vez que terminaron sus asuntos en el tocador, se dirigieron a comprar algo para desayunar en la cafetería y posteriormente lo llevarían al salón. Marinette no quería entrar, no estaba mentalmente preparada para enfrentar a Adrien, ¿qué debía decir? ¿Cómo debía actuar? No, eso no podía ponerse peor.

—¡Buenos días, chicas!

Si, podía empeorar aún más.

Claude y Mercury llegaron al colegio y se toparon con ellas en las escaleras. La pelinegra era un manojo de nervios, no sabía dónde ocultar el rostro que la delataría de todo lo ocurrido.

—Marinette ¿estás bien? —Mercury fue el primero en hacer notar la incomodidad de la chica.

—Si no te sientes bien, puedo llamar a la ambulancia. —Claude se acercó a ella haciendo a un lado a Mercury y Alya quienes no se molestaron en darles espacio a su "prospecto de nueva pareja".

—Estoy bien, sólo tengo un poco de sueño. —Esquivó la vista de su interlocutor.

—¿Segura? Luces como si tuvieras temperatura, tus mejillas estás sumamente ruborizadas. ¿De verdad estas bien?

—¡Si, lo estoy! —Gritó la azabache ante la mirada atónita de sus acompañantes. —L-lo lamento. Es sólo que me han preguntado tantas veces durante este tiempo "si estoy bien". Lo estoy, de verdad. No hace falta que te preocupes, y-yo lo lamento; las clases están por iniciar.

Para la sorpresa de los tres amigos, la actitud de la aspirante a diseñadora no rozaba en el "bien", algo le pasaba, la pregunta era saber qué. Marinette los dejó perplejos en las escaleras mientras se dirigía a toda velocidad al aula. Aun no llegaban sus compañeros, al parecer las únicas eran Alya y ella, cuando recordó a "alguien" que también había llegado. La mochila de Adrien aún estaba en su mesa de trabajo.

Menos de veinte minutos la separaban de ese momento. Ese instante lleno de placer, pasión, deseo y culpa; no debía olvidar la culpa. Por eso trató así a Claude, para que viera que ella no era una buena persona y lo mejor era que se alejara, ella no se merecía a alguien tan dulce y protector como Claude.

Todo el día se la pasó huyendo de ambas miradas, la de Claude y la de Adrien, no era bueno para su salud mental y así había llegado hasta ese momento.

Si hubiera sido un beso quizá podría dejar de pensar en ello y pensar que no pasó, el problema era que se había repetido esas semanas. Un beso furtivo antes de que las clases iniciaran, ni siquiera es como si concertaran una cita para verse, sólo se encontraban; se besaban y actuaban como si nada de eso hubiese pasado, mañana tras mañana se repetía la escena. Sin palabras entre ellos, se devoraban entre si y después se ignoraban todo el día.

Así sucedió antes de su trabajo en la panadería y ahora, en la tina del baño, los reproches en su mente se repetían sin cesar en un vaivén de culpa.

—Si sabes que todo esto está mal ¿verdad? —La vocecita de Tikki apenas se escuchaba entre la canción que sonaba en el celular de Marinette, pues quizá un poco de música no le dejaría en ese silencio aturdidor.

Estaba mal pero, se sentía bien; haciendo que se confirmara su idea que estaba mal. Lo más lógico sería quedarse con Adrien, le gustaba a él y ella… ella estaba pensando en Claude el 20% del tiempo, otro 20% en Adrien y lo demás en su arrepentimiento por sus acciones.

Salió de la ducha y aun con el agua escurriendo por su cuerpo se puso la ropa y salió al balcón. Tras el correr de las gotas que caían de su cabellera a su cuello y la brisa nocturna enfriándola no eran suficientes para salir de su estupor. Decisiones, decisiones y más decisiones. Si o no, correcto o incorrecto, qué era verdad ¿razón o pasión?

—Una bella dama no debería de estar… así, en la noche.

¿De quién era la voz? Momento… ¡¿por qué habría una voz en el balcón de su casa?! ¡En un tercer piso! Se colocó en pose de defensa de manera instintiva.

—Chat Noir, ¡¿qu-qué estás haciendo aquí?!

Claro, en ese 60% de sus acciones también entraba su labor de Ladybug, en el cual sus pensamientos de índole amorosos no le estaban permitiendo patrullar como la ciudad de París lo requería y entre los afectados estaba Chat Noir.

Estaba fallando en todo: en la escuela, con su familia, con sus amigos, como heroína y todo por no poner tranquilidad en la mente y a su corazón.

Si se definía por el chico que era mejor, en este caso Claude, pues era quien había dado tranquilidad unas semanas, su corazón gritaba por Adrien porque él estuvo desde las sombras, cuidándola y sentía algo más pasional comparado con la timidez de Claude que sólo hacía que pareciera más lindo.

—Princesa…—comentó Chat un poco perplejo y evitando ver a Marinette. —N-no sé qué tienes pero, es enserio, deberías cubrirte.

—¿Qué? — Si, a través de la ropa mojada que se adhería a su piel. —¡¿Qué demonios estás viendo?! ¡Eres un pervertido!

La joven soltó un golpe en la mejilla del héroe, haciendo que este resbalara. Chat de manera torpe pudo detener su caída, antes de tocar el suelo, Marinette se cubrió con la manta que yacía en su silla en el balcón. Esa distracción que sufría los últimos días la terminaría involucrando en algún problema irreversible si continuaba así.

—Ya entendí, vi cosas que no debí ver. —El héroe trepó de nuevo y esta vez volteó hacia otra parte. —¿Puedo saber qué te tiene tan pensativa como para que salgas "así"?

—Pensar en todo y no poder resolver alguno de mis problemas. —Marinette, se dejó caer en la silla y recordó que debía fingir cierto fangirlismo delante del héroe. —¡Oh! Lo siento, perdón por atacar a un héroe tan valiente y a quien tanto admiro. —Suavizó y agudizó su voz como cuando hablaba con Adrien. Ni así podía borrar de su mente al estúpido modelo.

Eso era suficiente.

A la mañana siguiente mandaría al diablo a ambos chicos y se enfocaría en lo importante: las nominaciones de la beca Agreste se darían a conocer en esos días y lo último que debía estar en su cabeza eran hormonas que no le ayudaban.

—Oh, princesa sé que eres mi fan pero, no deberías actuar tan violentamente cuando te sorprenden. —Se tocó la mejilla donde le había dado el golpe, la verdad es que le ardía pero, debía lucirse. —¿Problemas de amor? Al menos eso puede leerse en tu bello rostro.

—Confusión, culpa y deseo de cerrar los ojos y ya no sentir. Aunque no creo que eso sea posible, porque las dos personas que me tienen así, están presentes en mi vida día a día e incluso en las noches ¡No me dejan dormir! —Exasperó harta.

—¿Dos personas? —Preguntó asustado el chico. —¿Puedo saber quiénes son?

—No importa. La única culpable soy yo. Esos dos parecen que se divierten confundiéndome y no les estoy respondiendo como se merecen. Son mucho mejores personas que yo y… olvídalo. No te desveles patrullando.

Dejó al héroe preguntándole algo que no logró escuchar pues bajó de inmediato a su alcoba. Adiós a esos pensamientos sobre chicos; era una heroína, una aspirante a diseñadora y una chica decidida. Los hombres no se interpondrían en su meta, si no le ayudaban, entonces le estorbaban.

Si en verdad querían ganarse algún favor con ella, lejos de su pelea de egos y no porque la usaran como un trofeo, sabrían esperar. Sabrían que ella tenía prioridades y ellos no formaban parte de esa lista.

Esperó unos minutos para que Chat se fuera, se transformó y salió por la ventana lista para patrullar. No buscó a su compañero, él estaría bien y en dado caso si hubiera algún problema, se comunicaría con ella. Calma, tranquilidad, era suficiente para que su mente se enfocara.

Con su nueva determinación, descansó como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo. Las secuelas físicas de su accidente ya casi desaparecían, sus chequeos médicos disminuyeron y sus crisis hacía días que no aparecían. Esa calma, le ayudaría en su trabajo de Ladybug.

A la mañana siguiente su respectivo ramo estaba esperándola en su asiento. Ni siquiera se molestó en revisar qué tipo de flores contenía, simplemente, lo tomó y lo dejó en el cesto de basura. _"Concéntrate Marinette, dispersa no sirves, tu falta de concentración hizo que te perdieras y sufriste un accidente"._

—¿Estas segura Marinette? —preguntó Tikki. —Si Adrien las ve, pensara que lo estas rechazando.

—Si en verdad se interesa en mí, sabrá que tengo cosas más importantes en mente, antes que él. —comentó de forma fría. La hiel que se percibía en sus palabras sorprendió a la kwami. Eso tampoco era bueno. Si un lado de la balanza se inclinaba de más, podría llamar un akuma. Ser extremista no funcionaría.

—Buenos días, Mari. —Saludó Alya. —Te ves… terrible.

—No es. —Pensó en quejarse de su situación más, no era el momento. Suspiró y acomodó sus palabras. —No dormí muy bien que digamos. La respuesta a la convocatoria Agreste, la sabré en unos días y estoy, nerviosa.

—Mientras no te alteres, todo estará bien. —sonrió la morena, al ver que los intereses de su amiga volvían a su cauce y regresaba a la normalidad. —Oye, ¿por qué tiraste tu ramo? Estos detalles, aunque el enemigo es el tiempo, son valiosos. —Se agachó a recogerlo.

—Porque el haber comenzado a aceptarlos, desató todo el drama que estoy viviendo. —Marinette dejó su mochila y buscó su Tablet para terminar la tarea que dejó pendiente.

—Pero, él se sentirá mal si lo ve en la basura. —Alya lo colocó de nuevo en la mesa de trabajo.

—Lo que Adrien piense es lo último que me importa.

—¿Quién está hablando de Adrien? ¿Por qué importa lo que él piense? —Cuestionó la morena con gesto de desagrado. —¡¿No me digas que estas sintiendo algo por él otra vez?!

—No es eso, bueno es que… Alya. No sabes lo que Adrien ha hecho por mí, y lo que —interrumpió su frase para salir del campo de visión acusatoria de su amiga. —No lo sé. Claude y yo pero, Adrien y yo…

—Marinette, Adrien nunca se ha interesado por ti y Claude está enamorado, daría todo por ti. Estoy empezando a creer que no estás pensando las cosas de manera correcta.

—¡Estoy confundida, si! —Expresó con ira la pelinegra. —¡Adrien es quien me dejaba las flores y esos mensajes!

No le había dicho a nadie quién era el autor de esos regalos. Su madre, se había dado una idea de quién era el autor; permaneció callada para mantener "la sorpresa". Alya estaba sorprendida, sus ojos tenían una duda inminente que no podía ocultar.

—Eso es mentira. —exclamó con disgusto la castaña. —Adrien no dejaba los mensajes.

—¡Claro que sí! —defendió la azabache. —Él me lo confesó. Sabía lo que significaba cada flor y sus mensajes van de acuerdo a los ramos que me envió.

—No fue él. —repitió con desagradó Alya, buscando algo en su teléfono.

—¿Entonces quién fue? —la hostilidad de Marinette era evidente. ¿Qué esperaba Alya con su vehemencia en negar la culpa de Adrien en las flores que tanto habían ocupado su mente por todo ese tiempo?

—Claude. Él te dejó los ramos y las notas, no entiendes que Adrien se ha convertido en un mentiroso y lo ha llevado a tomarse el crédito en cosas que otras personas hacen y tú le creíste.

—Eso no es cierto. —No, Adrien no le mentiría, no le engañaría de tal forma repugnante. Tomando el crédito de las acciones de Claude. —Lo estás diciendo porque no te agrada, ¿por qué me mentiría de ese modo? No se tomaría atribuciones que no le corresponden.

—Entonces, mira esto.

Alya colocó la pantalla del teléfono frente a ella, con un video. Se notaba que habían dejado la cámara oculta en la parte donde dejaban los libros. Al parecer la reportera había tomado la decisión de descubrir de ese modo al culpable, ¿por qué no se le ocurrió a ella?

Por la luz que se veía a través de la ventana no distinguía si era tarde o de mañana. Después de un rato se notaba como alguien aparecía y acomodaba algo sobre la mesa, se escuchaba el crujir del papel celofán y unos segundos después colocaba una mochila sobre la banca.

Era un bolso particular, con estilo de cartero hecha de mezclilla negra con letras rojas, algunos pins de grupos musicales y un llavero con forma de la Torre Eiffel, lo reconoció porque ella se lo regaló en su primera salida juntos, una manera de darle la bienvenida a la _ciudad Luz_ ; era la mochila de Claude.

Sacó un listón de seda rosa de la mochila y ató el ramo con él. Luego buscó entre sus libros algo, tenía la forma de un cuadro de papel, esa debía ser la nota. Después, vació un poco de agua de su botella, en su mano para después salpicar las flores con ella.

Marinette reconocía algunas de las flores que se podían ver en el video, se estaba comenzando a hacer experta en el tema, eran azucenas con su mensaje de corazón inocente y áster púrpuras y blancas: su significado mencionaba el corazón que confía, era Claude quien confiaba en ella, era él quien hacía llamar el corazón de la azabache inocente y en lo que él quería darle a entender.

Quizá lo supo desde el principio, la razón y las pistas le gritaban que era verdad. El libro estaba en su casa, su padre sabía del tema porque lo utilizó para conquistar a su difunta madre, obvio que cuando Marinette le preguntó se iba a negar.

¿Acaso un padre tiraría al suelo las esperanzas de conquista de su hijo? Obvio no, por eso es que Albert Bourgeois había callado, estaba orgulloso que su hijo utilizara el mismo método que él había usado años antes. ¿Cómo había sido tan ciega? No, la verdad era que lo supo, siempre lo supo. Los ojos de Claude le gritaban que él era quien ponía sus dudas en su mente y le agradaba, por eso las frases "me voy a poner celoso" ¿Cómo ponerse celoso de sí mismo?

Soltó una risa irónica. El video terminó y Alya retiró el teléfono de la vista de su amiga. Marinette seguía enfrascada en lo absurda y reducida visión que había obtenido ante esa situación.

—El maldito modelo me volvió a engañar. —seguía con su risa que más bien parecía un quejido desolador. —Y yo estúpidamente acepté y me dejé envolver por él. —enfrascada en la ironía que todo eso significaba, continuaba con su ataque de histeria. —¡Me dejé caer ante él como una maldita idiota! En mis estupidez le creí, de verdad que le creí, me engañé, ¡¿por qué no puedo dejar de humillarme sola?!

—Nunca te ha dejado de gustar, ¿no es cierto? —interrumpió la castaña al mismo tiempo que guardaba su celular.

—Tengo lo que me merezco, sólo llamé la atención de Adrien porque llamé la atención de Claude, sin él a mi lado, sería nada para ese estúpido modelo. —Se llevó las manos al rostro como una forma de contención a las lágrimas de ira que querían salir. —Alya, soy una idiota.

* * *

.

* * *

}

* * *

No tengo perdón de ustedes lo sé.

Pero, cada vez se me hace más complicado terminar estos fics, principalmente por el tiempo y el cansancio.

MES DE FESTEJO POR MI NACIMIENTO COMO FICKER,

Quería sacar mi historia original pero, el tiempo no me esta ayudando.

Besos, bye bye


End file.
